


一件需要保密的小事【 a little thing that needs to be kept secret】【Arthurm】

by lucky_egg001



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 103,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_egg001/pseuds/lucky_egg001
Summary: 【part- 4】





	1. Chapter 1

【一件需要保密的小事】part.1

奥姆殿下变成美人鱼（禽兽）之后，亚瑟怎样说服他重新燃起生活希望并变回皇族（人）样子的故事。（预定是这样，谁知道呢）抱歉前面写错前后已经改了，不过我一直都是不在意攻受只在意CP的，哈哈哈哈

 

 

“为什么你们把他关到了地心藏海？从开始就不该这样！”七海之王，尊贵的亚瑟陛下正在甩锅。

 

“需要我提醒您吗。吾王，很显然，当初我们商量过这件事，奥姆殿下，或许他偶尔残暴，一意孤行，顽固，充满仇恨，但说真的，如果把他放在皇宫地牢里，他两天就会获得帮助而潜逃，爱戴他的人真的为数不少。而我们需要他安静冷静的待在一个地方一段时间。”维科还算冷静，他神色如常地回答。

亚瑟在堆积如山的皇族文献中间站着，仿佛有天大的冤屈一般朝着天（或者说海面）大喊：“但是我没有想这样，为什么！我不想害他。这不合情理，我妈妈呆在那儿那么长时间。都没有出这种事！”

湄拉正在翻阅她的鱼皮卷，她迟疑地说：“那是因为女王陛下抱着希望，她始终牵挂自己的爱人和儿子们，没有心碎，没有绝望。坚韧不拔，意志坚定。她甚至吸收了那些能量，而从虚弱中恢复过来。奥姆则相反，他万念俱灰，或许——暂时处在了绝望和极度苦闷的情绪里。这本【亚特兰蒂斯古事汇编】记载着类似的事情。曾经有王族陷入过这种绝望，他们靠近古能量碎片的时候就被诱发，在痛苦欲死，或者愤怒欲狂的精神打击下，开始肉体的蜕化，就像海沟族，逐渐失去神志，变成怪物。——亚特兰蒂斯皇族是最接近古能量的遗族，哦，我不知道 ……或许就因为他是奥姆。纯血的王族，就像古代传说里那样，古皇族一旦心碎，甚至会化作海中的泡沫的……无论是变作怪物还是心碎成泡沫，都太可怕了。”湄拉担心地抱着金色鱼皮的古书。

“亚瑟，我们得救他。虽然他有点顽固，而且宁愿杀我都不肯解除婚约，但我才不要他变成这样。”

“我当然会救他，他是我弟弟！”亚瑟斩钉截铁，接着一脸茫然：“要怎么救？”

湄拉捂住了脸：“没有人知道。这没有先例。你得尝试阻止他，至少让他打消那些极端的念头。”

亚瑟脸色阴郁，他幻想着可能会有件宝物什么的，比如海王的神奇魔法棒。他过去敲一下那家伙光洁的脑门，奥姆殿下就能回到那个傲慢，整洁的，四肢修长的高贵皇族模样。

而不是像现在……

前任国王被从地心藏海的水牢里运了出来，这一次不再仅仅是锁上一副象征性的手枷，他的头发已经散开，长发披散到了肩头，他赤裸着的身体上不再光洁一片，肩头附着银色的鱼鳞和一些奇怪的斑点。他的腮明显的长出来，就在耳后，原本修长有力，可以跨坐在坐骑两边的双腿，已经并拢在一起，被一层奇异的皮膜所包裹，变得难以行走，这皮膜上的鳞片长得很大很坚硬。尾端看不见脚趾了，倒是一条宽大的尾巴初露端倪。这个亚特兰蒂斯头号贵族现在乍一看像是渔夫族人或者半吊子的海沟怪物，但幸好，他依然保持着俊美的五官，和苍白的上肢，他看上去比之前削瘦，原本光滑而苍白的皮肤上 所长出的那些鱼鳞和斑点，让他浑身瘙痒疼痛，最近的几天，奥姆殿下开始拒绝穿衣服。

他现在躺在地牢 一角，似乎很讨厌自己身上的枷锁，但他处在肉体蜕变的中途，尾巴上一阵阵的疼痛，没有那么大的力气挣脱。发现有人靠近，他的瞳孔缩起，眼神有些迷茫狂乱，随后就恢复了理智和平静。

亚瑟蹲下来隔着栅栏看他：“喂，我只是把你暂时放在那儿，并没有虐待，你到底在闹什么别扭？你看起来像……像条鱼。”

奥姆看了他一眼，片刻之后才开口，声音一如之前那么优雅而从容：“我在圣地感觉到了力量，那是启示，于是我向海神祈祷，盼望回归宁静，与海洋同在，我要放弃这具躯体。”

亚瑟瞪着他：“你在赌气，我把你打败了，你只是不想面对挫败而已。结果你的许愿是变成这副鬼样子？”

奥姆说：“这难道不是很好？我的灵魂会化为海中的泡沫，接着我的肉体很快就会变成卡拉森那样的怪物，然后你可以安心的当一个国王，放我离开，让我游荡在七海，而我的本能会继续保护这片土地。”

亚瑟骂了句粗口。他差不多能感受到这位老弟的别扭程度了。简直惊天地泣鬼神。

他拉开锁，走进了地牢。

“我在这儿，你要不服气，就变回来，我们再决斗一次。”

 

“不，让我安静呆着。迎接蜕变。”奥姆恶狠狠又冷淡地说。

亚瑟拧着眉毛：“你在开什么玩笑？你以为我会放着你不管吗？我一定会救你的。”

“你听不懂人话吗？这是我的愿望，你做不了什么，也跟你没关系。”奥姆说。

亚瑟抱着胸：“我说过我会救你的，就这么定了。”

“哦，你还是去死吧。”奥姆领略到了杀意顿生的熟悉感觉，他无法克制自己的狂躁，在浑身疼痛中，他暴起扑向了亚瑟。但却被缠在身上的几条锁链阻挡了。之前他就因为神志不清而袭击过靠近他的人，也伤到过自己，所以锁链是无法避免的。鱼尾在石砖上的藻类上摩擦。掀起一阵水流。甚至刮下了几片刚刚长出来的嫩鳞片。

亚瑟嗅到了淡淡的同族的血腥味。觉得这样子可不行，他不能再刺激他了。

他退了一步：“你最好按时吃饭，奥姆，你看起来瘦了，就算要变成怪物，也得好好吃饭。”

亚瑟退了出去：“我会去查资料，找到办法……”

“滚开！”奥姆的脸变得狰狞，他的牙似乎变尖了。

亚瑟转身：“等我，别着急。我一定会救你。”

“滚。”

 

【一件需要保密的小事】part.2

国王问过了重臣，文献官，祭祀们。获得了各种关于亚特兰蒂斯的传说故事，但就是没能找到有用信息。 

接着他不得不把这件事告诉母亲，因为奥姆也是她钟爱的孩子。

亚瑟原以为伟大的女王应该有应对之策的，但谁知道女王也非常震惊，在几次与奥姆的交谈中，女王发现了儿子多么一意孤行，奥姆似乎已经不憎恨所谓的背叛了，对离散多年的母亲，存在的只有依恋，冷酷的王子在蜕变的时候显得多愁善感起来，没有拒绝母亲的靠近和抚慰。但只要女王提起让他改变主意的话题。这个既熟悉又陌生的幼子就撇过头，躲避碰触，变得眼神幽暗，神情冷漠，他攥着身上的铁链，朝母亲平静地说道：“这是我的愿望，母亲。你假如爱我，你应该尊重我的决定。”

逊位的国王有他自己的高傲，很显然，自己的失败已经难以挽回，荣耀也已经被彻底玷污，活着也是耻辱，他想要释放灵魂和肉体——同时保护这片他深爱的国土，并获得最终的宁静。而那里没有母亲，但或许有父亲和海神，以及过去无数生灭于海中的圣灵们。

在那里他或许能找到他追索的答案。他应该怎样做才是对的。

前国王的意志像海底的岩层那般坚实，又如同幽深的海沟中孤独的磷火那般令人战栗。

母亲的温言软语和含泪斥责都无济于事。女王愁眉不展。

湄拉一边安慰女王，一边叹了口气，对亚瑟说：“或许我们真的伤到了他的心。包括我在内。我不能去劝他了，那只会令奥姆的情况更加糟糕。但我会竭尽所能的在古籍中找到线索。或许就像你告诉过我的，陆地上的童话故事那样，一副海巫调配的，强烈的药剂就能让他回到原来的样子！”

这是一个海底最出色的巫师，祭祀，古文献学者能做的事情。

她这几天废寝忘食，而宫廷中再无重获和平，女王回归后的喜悦。

虽然大多数臣民和贵族都还不知道奥姆的事，但假如前国王的祈祷真正实现，这件事将会变成亚特兰蒂斯深重之痛，成为记载于史册中最悲伤的故事之一。

亚瑟意识到自己遇到了成为七海之王后最严重的困境，他把整合王国的事物交给了维科，然后郑重其事的说：“看来我得跟我的弟弟真正较量一番了，我可不会认输的。”

这种毫无来由的自信让亲友们侧目。

“吾王，恕我问一句，你打算怎么做？”看着两个孩子长大的维科非常了解他们两人的性格，因此他认为亚瑟在这种处境之下根本没招。而他不想失去奥姆。

“我？我打算让那个小子 认识到自己愚蠢至极，大错特错，他伤了妈妈的心，也伤害了我。我可是刚当上哥哥，可以说，我还没来得及……”亚瑟挠了挠头，“是的，我还没来得及享受这种家庭成员的情感交流，他就要放弃自己。我不能允许。我一定会让他意识到，他不能放弃。”

亚瑟握紧了拳头，目光中强烈的感情和意志，让维科看见了一丝希望。

“我这就给他送饭去，我得先把他喂到从前的强壮程度。他最近太瘦了，尤其是有了尾巴之后！”亚瑟说。

维科和湄拉看着亚瑟气势汹汹地去了。

“为什么我更担心了？”湄拉忧愁地说。

“亚瑟，他总能做出别人以为他做不到的事，他一直没让我失望过。”维科说。

 

这几天奥姆天天能见到新国王，亚瑟入乡随俗的穿起了亚特兰蒂斯贵族的衣服。他端着食物走进了地牢。

奥姆今天长出了尾鳍，蜕化的过程或许以生物学来说不可思议的迅速，很显然假如它是一个魔法的话，过程又显得缓慢了，因此肉体上承受的痛苦和异变感变得绵长。就算是强壮的皇族，也还是被折磨得不轻。今天，隐约的刺痛遍布在下半身。奥姆躺在地牢地板上，而不是柔软的，替他准备的水母纱床铺上。贴着粗糙的岩石，疼痛更鲜明，但也更加真实。

白金色的头发散落在肩头。

亚瑟看到他的时候，他背对着他，暗淡的光洒在地面上半人半鱼的生灵的侧面。勾勒出近乎奇异的美景，苍白的肌肉曲线并不失雄壮，同时又很优雅，而从腰部开始，鱼鳞渐渐的覆盖住奥姆原本充满力量感的紧凑的臀部，只能隐约看到一点凹陷，那是他原先腿部的分界点，接下去则是延伸得很长的一条鱼尾的雏形，鱼鳞分布的稀疏不整齐，稀稀落落开始长出鳍和一些奇怪的带着颜色的刺，能看出鳞片大体是银白色的，就像是皇室钟爱的铠甲和服饰的颜色——

亚瑟有种仿佛童话成真的错觉。他在陆地长大，从小就读过关于人鱼的童话，当然他知道那是童话。

“所以，就算是变成怪物，也会是漂亮的怪物吧？”亚瑟想，他从第一次见到弟弟开始就惊叹于这家伙的漂亮精致。

陆地人贫瘠的形容词大概不足以形容海洋之主——亚特兰蒂斯贵族的美。

他是海神造物中的得意之作，跟妈妈一样。

总之就是好看。

现在呢？有点荒谬，恐怖。

他的弟弟要变作人鱼然后离开他。不，家人和朋友都不会让奥姆走的，或许就算没有神志，也会这样囚禁住一条人鱼形态的怪物，然后……

就算是坦率又开朗的亚瑟，他都不敢想下去这么悲惨的事情。

他不要这样。

【TBC】

【part 3】 

当奥姆企图伸展他僵硬而疼痛的下肢的时候，他感觉力不从心。从地心藏海中回归已经有好几天了，每一天，他的身体都在产生变化，起初他狂喜于冥冥之中海神的回应，现在他则祈祷快点结束。那疼痛简直无休无止，在撕裂他的身体，尤其是曾经是腿的地方，它们现在连接成血肉，缝隙融合的感觉令他感觉古怪，甚至他能感觉到自己的消化系统和生殖系统都在跟着融化成一团，来适应新的身躯，这挺让人尴尬和困惑的。

他侧躺着久了，刚长出的鳞片在地面上折磨他，于是他想要翻个身。

这时候，有股力量帮助了他。他轻易的被翻了过来。健壮，火热的身躯贴着他，并把他托起来放到了水母纱摇晃的表面。奥姆的皮肤接触到了亚瑟的，或许是因为混血的缘故，这个人的体温比亚特兰蒂斯人高很多。他注意到尽管笨手笨脚，亚瑟还在努力不弄疼他新长出来的鳞片。

奥姆现在平躺着，舒服一点儿了，他发现新国王，胜利者正居高临下正在看着他。

这家伙穿上了亚特兰蒂斯的银色长裤，赤裸着上身，装饰着贝壳和珊瑚，装作亚特兰斯蒂斯人的样子。男人的目光里充满了好奇，以及赞赏，仿佛在观赏什么艺术品。如果不是在水下，或许他会像个没教养的粗鲁的陆地人那样吹出口哨，发出刺耳浮夸的声响。

“你就不能从我眼前消失吗？你没有什么事情需要处理吗？比如大战之后的安抚工作？”奥姆一字一句的慢慢说。充满了嫌恶的语气。

“我给你带来了午餐，弟弟。”新国王毫不生气，而且仿佛他这么称呼他理所当然一样。

真不知道陆地人的家庭观念是怎样的，但就奥姆所受的宫廷教育来说，这是个不会被承认的野种，他的出生没有受过海神的祝福。每一次他叫他弟弟，就像是在嘲讽。

奥姆冷漠的看着亚瑟从水晶盘里拿起一条鱼。新鲜的，还在冰块里挣扎。

“吃饭，吃完饭我有话要说。”亚瑟双眼紧盯着他。

“你可以先说。”

“我怕影响你的食欲。”亚瑟过于诚实显得更加讨厌。

维科说过，奥姆殿下很喜欢这些养在最干净海域的小号鳕鱼。冷一点地方的更好些。亚瑟想了想，他父亲提过妈妈刚上岸的时候也喜欢生鱼，或者说，他们天生一直就喜欢。

“我倒是认为，说不定加了蜂蜜的燕麦粥能让他感觉好点儿。”亚瑟心里想，但他决定好好的学习怎么照顾一个亚特兰蒂斯人的弟弟。他把鱼放到奥姆眼前。

奥姆饿了，他最近在蜕化，所以非常容易饿。开始他想要拒绝食物，但当尾巴开始长出来，他只能选择进食。

亚瑟注意到他食量的增加，频繁的送食物过来，各种新鲜的贝类，藻类，亚特兰斯蒂斯人的烹调极为简单。把最鲜美的部分取出来，切下来，就可以吃了。

亚瑟看着奥姆伸出尖牙，一口咬去了鳕鱼的腹部。接着开始不失优雅，也毫不停歇的吃完了整整一大盆的鱼肉。他担心的看着他逐渐明显的锁骨和泛着半透明光泽的肩膀上的 鳞，他吃的这么多，可是依然很瘦。

奥姆问：“你有什么重大的决定需要宣布吗，陛下？”

亚瑟说：“我想和你谈谈之后的事情。”

奥姆说：“【之后】的事情？没什么可谈的，那时候我已经是【阿达拉】了，不会知道任何事。我恳求过母亲，等我不认识这里的任何人了，就放开我，让我离开。我会被放逐，在七海巡游，那时候，你会同意放了我的，因为一头怪物对你没有任何威胁。”

“假如我不同意呢，或者母亲不同意。”

“你们会同意的。”奥姆没有说下去。

亚瑟觉得，其实奥姆具备国王的狡猾，他知道他的母亲无法忍受这种折磨，会放开他，而自己也不可能做出囚禁他的决定的。或许一开始会接受不了，或许他们通过保密能自私的困住他一阵，但无论是阿达拉还是亚特兰蒂斯人的寿命都很长，当所有人都知道这件事，他会像个殉道者那样得到臣民广泛的同情，最后他会得到自由。

亚瑟从奥姆眼里看到了一切他没说的，而奥姆也从亚瑟气愤的表情里获得了少许得逞的快意。

但随后，亚瑟露出了一丝坏笑，他咧了咧嘴，说：“那行，我尊重你的决定，但我会在你变成阿达拉之后给你带上一件礼物的，比如一个牢不可破，加持着海中能找到的最可靠定位魔法的颈环，除非你死亡，颈环才可能被取下，我们只要想念你，就会找到你栖息的地方。看谁有空闲在度假的时候去看你，我是说，很可能是妈妈，或者维科。到时候我们会带零食来喂你的。所以，瞧，你做了那么多，受了很多苦，也还是没法摆脱家庭和朋友，还记得你忠诚又神经质的侍卫长吗？我想过把这件事告诉他，然后你的放逐之旅就会多一个讨厌的跟班——你要摆脱他只能上岸去，但那时候你已经是条人鱼了，人鱼用腮呼吸，我不知道你能不能继续像个贵族一样在空气里呼吸——哦，对了，我差点忘记了。我还可以跟海洋生物们打听你的去向，一群游荡的虎鲸或者海豚，跟你同一条洋流的鱼群们。它们一定乐意告诉我。就算你又跟海神祈祷了什么，想要让魔法失效的话。我还认识许多陆地人朋友，陆地科技有时候很管用，比如一些微型跟踪器，植入甚至不会疼。还有卫星定位，对了，你知道卫星吗？”

“我知道……”

“那你知道外星人吗？”

“……”

奥姆拧起了眉毛，“你在威胁我吗？”

“不，不是，这是仿效，还记得你送给湄拉的礼物吗？我受到了启发。所以我现在跟你聊一聊，之后你会过的生活。你要有思想准备。”亚瑟嘴角咧得更大。“就算变成了一条漂亮的人鱼，你也别想摆脱我们。”

 

奥姆冷冷地说：“哦，这就是【之后】，不胜感激你说出你的计划。这令我更加确定你是个野蛮又无耻的陆地人。我知道你们也这么对付海里的生物，你们给它们装上金属和塑料，观察动向，随意的捕杀。”

亚瑟叹了口气。

“即使如此，你还是会继续？”

“这是我唯一能做的决定了。陛下。现在我进餐完毕，希望您留给我安静休息的时间。”

奥姆优雅地说。并微微挑起下颌。

亚瑟愤怒地瞪着他，然后只能转身离开。

过了一会，一声敲击墙壁的巨响从走廊另外一边传过来，直传进牢房里。

奥姆想：“他气疯了。但这让我心情愉悦了些。”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【part- 4】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这不是一个悲剧，我保证~

湄拉隔着栅栏悲伤地看着奥姆。她有一段时间不敢前来，而是躲在图书馆里努力的寻找线索。  
现在她终于看到他了。  
亚瑟在地牢里，搂住正在挣扎嘶吼的奥姆，又过了三天，那该死的蜕变似乎在加快速度，银白色的尾巴现在铺满了鳞片，鳞片从柔软变得坚硬起来，保护住了刚刚合并在一起的下肢，脚趾已经看不到了，只能看到一副丝绸一般顺滑的鱼尾在软骨尾端铺开，撒开片片晶莹而流动的色彩。是的，那种简陋和怪异的雏形变得美轮美奂，线条优美。可是那似乎更加昭示着肉体无可逆转的变化。  
奥姆的爪子变得锋利，在牢房的地上留下了道道抓痕。

亚瑟在给他送饭的时候不得不更加小心。事实上，士兵们已经不敢进入这个牢房，只有身躯强壮，不容易受伤的亚瑟才敢踏足入内，他强壮的手臂可以暂时摁住暴躁的奥姆。在他神志陷入某种兽性的情况压制他，并确保他和自己都不会受伤。——刮掉的一点鳞片和皮肉伤不算在内。  
而今天早晨，亚瑟慌张的拉着湄拉说：“你去看看！他为什么不跟我说话了！？”  
是的，奥姆这几天沉默寡言，无论亚瑟再怎么出言不逊或者碎碎念，他都不回答。由于前国王本来就不怎么话痨，所以亚瑟开始还以为他只是赌气罢了。  
谁知道今天早上，奥姆发出了奇怪的嘶鸣。亚瑟才意识到，他已经一天一夜都没再听见那傲慢的亚特兰蒂斯贵族用奇特的，带着韵律感的语调嘲讽他了。  
湄拉试着说了几句音调像是歌唱和象声词的语句，  
“你在呼唤他？”亚瑟问。接着他开始学习湄拉的发音，说出了同样的句式。  
这引起了奥姆的注意，他苍白的脸抬起，似乎有些困惑地看着两人。这一次他不再打算撕咬或者撞击，而是慢慢的来回游动，仿佛在试用自己的新器官——他的尾巴。

接着，奥姆发出了一个古怪的音调，平静地看着他们，然后伸开双手。他的手掌上开始长出了银白色的蹼，

湄拉看着亚瑟：“这是古代亚特兰蒂斯语。他的腮和喉咙变了，所以没法再发出某些音。可是很奇特的，这种语言还可以说。”

亚瑟发现自己天生好像就能听懂一点，或者因为他有那个奇怪的沟通能力。

于是他尝试着听奥姆细碎的轻喃。

“很快，很快就可以了……”这是亚瑟能听懂的意思。

湄拉在同时翻译了出来，颤抖着悲伤的语调说：“他还清醒，他说——很快就可以结束了。哦！不！”

公主再也受不了，转身便分开水流哭着跑掉了。

亚瑟蹲下来。皱着眉毛：“奥姆。你可真会气人，听我说，古代发音就像打喷嚏和哼哼。瞧，一点不适合你。再试试嘲讽我的发型和陆地人的粗俗口音？”

尽管无法反唇相讥，半人鱼化的前国王依然倨傲地朝他看过来。依然轻声呢喃。

亚瑟知道他在说：“快要结束了。”

他其实也想像湄拉和母亲那样伤心的转身而去，不面对这残酷的事实，这个混蛋。  
但不行，越是这样，他越是必须面对，亲眼目睹，亲身适应奥姆的变化。这是他的弟弟，无论变成什么样子，也是弟弟。  
他在很小的时候就听说过自己有弟弟，但实际上却从未有机会负起责任和享受到有弟弟的感觉。现在他有机会，就不能放弃。  
至于尾巴和蹼以及尖利的牙齿，或者鳞片，甚至轻纱一样的尾巴，都没什么大不了的。  
他还可以拥抱他。  
就像——现在这样。  
亚瑟站起来，走向慢慢游来游去，仿佛蹒跚学步的奥姆。

奥姆转过身，试着像从前那样挺直他的脊背，做出那高傲的仪态，但因为尾巴的缘故，他起先是失败了，身体朝前倾斜了一下之后，他似乎才找到了要领，尾鳍自然而然的动了起来，协助他恢复到一个竖立的姿态。于是人鱼优雅地保持着与他面对的姿势，在水中悬停。  
亚瑟注意到奥姆新得到的银色的尾巴和躯干结合得极为自然，在他肌肉紧实的腹肌下面，是一片晶莹的细鳞，腹股沟上铺着薄膜，颜色略深，接近紫色。正中间靠下的地方，有个奇特的结构。说不好是什么，但亚瑟大致也能猜到，因为和原本那玩意儿的生长位置很接近。  
亚瑟这才意识到，奥姆实际上没有穿衣服，他已经像个海中怪物那样无需遮挡了。  
奥姆注意到亚瑟的目光，朝他回望，眼眸中带着尖锐的不满。但他没吼叫，像是不屑于跟亚瑟计较他粗鲁无礼的打量方式。  
亚瑟好容易才让自己的目光从那里移开，告诉自己——这可不是研究亲爱的变异弟弟新的生理结构的时候——他快要失去他了。  
“是啊，变化速度加快了，这样的话，你还能保持你的神志——你的灵魂多久呢？看样子我得准备起【后续事宜】了。”亚瑟用一种满含着压抑怒气地声音问奥姆。  
奥姆轻蔑地发出了一句回答。  
【一个黎明。仅仅需要。】  
亚瑟情不自禁的再次想起了自己看过的陆地童话故事，一个写着黑暗惨剧却管那个叫儿童读物的故事。那里面的海底小公主追求不灭的灵魂和不切实际的爱情，然后么——下场很惨痛。  
“简直就像是相反的故事，一个伤心的国王在黎明中自我陶醉于牺牲，他的身体像是被刀刃劈砍那样疼痛，为了灵魂的回归他忍受这样的痛苦，接着他的腿消失了，他的喉咙再也无法发出优雅的诏令。他的心碎了，并迎接黑暗的未知。”  
亚特兰蒂斯的史书上是会这么写吗？  
亚瑟道：“首先，我觉得自己像个大反派。其次，我真的不是个多愁善感的人，可是我想说，你该死的让我重温了那种感觉，就是第一次听见我父亲讲起我母亲被献祭的时候那种感觉。想要……憎恨什么，可能是这个该死的世界。”


	3. part 5

【part-5】 

暗淡的月色轻柔褪去，亚特兰蒂斯的皇庭中，最黑暗的黎明前。

亚瑟把昏迷的奥姆抱起，小心地走出了地牢。湄拉跟在他后面。

“要告诉女王吗？”

“不，不要告诉她，事实上，这是早就商议好的。我们来做吧。”

亚瑟低沉着声音说。

他们乘船移动到了海面附近，一块僻静的，海水温暖的珊瑚区，这里离海面很近，没有鲨鱼，没有水母，海水清澈，景色极美。

这是奥姆预言的黎明。

他看看怀中的至亲，奥姆的一头金发随着流水飘散，他紧闭双眼，眉头微微蹙着，五官脆弱精致又极为俊美，苍白得犹如大理石雕像。他紧抿着纤薄的唇，头往后仰着，露出曲线优美的脖颈，喉结部分出现了两道深深的奇异竖线，周围遍布着斑点，一直延伸连接道两边耳后，在末端出现了两块腮，腮上有薄膜，现在它们随着水流张合。锁骨上洒落着新长出的斑点，浅淡，透明，延续到了他强壮厚实的胸口，微微闪光，而乳头的颜色变成了淡紫色。他的肩膀上伸出了一些细密的软鳍，在肘部消失。而小臂则铺满了鳞片。

湄拉执起前国王的手掌，修长的手指前端变为利爪，连接着蹼。

亚瑟踏着潮水，漂浮道水面上，在黎明第一道太阳光在天边亮起来之前，亚瑟将那蜕化的亚特兰蒂斯国王放在了湿漉漉的礁石上。奥姆如他所愿，已经化作了传说中的海妖阿达拉，或许是海神的偏爱，海妖离开了海水依然能够如亚特兰蒂斯贵族那样在空气中呼吸，他的新腮在空气中被薄膜闭合。胸膛轻柔起伏，溅落的海水在腹肌上滑动着，滑进柔软的紫色的肚脐中积起一个水洼。

湄拉从自己的脖子上取下了一枚泪珠型的宝石链子。亚瑟抽出匕首，在自己赤裸的胸口靠近心脏的地方割开一道口子。血滴到宝石上，然后化为乌有。

湄拉说：“替他戴上吧，这是魔法物品，不会脱落的。”

亚瑟把项链戴在了奥姆的脖子上。

湄拉说：“你能感觉到吗？”

亚瑟说：“是的，我能感觉到他。”

奥姆的睫毛开始颤抖，抖落下些许水珠，好像被离开水面的感觉惊动了睡梦。

“他快要醒了。”

亚瑟拿起了一个金属注射器。这东西看起来就像是又昂贵又先进的陆地人的科技产品。

犹豫了一下，非常小心地把微型追踪器注入了奥姆背后的肌肉里，完全不会疼痛。因为那很细小。

他看了看追踪器上的光点，克制自己再给他加上更多设备的想法。觉得自己像个变态科学家或者跟踪狂。

他注意到奥姆的胸口起伏剧烈起来，腮在扩张，而睫毛颤动得更厉害了，他抚摸弟弟那张冰冷而苍白的脸，接着放开了手掌，扯住湄拉跳入海中，他们游到了嶙峋礁石的后面躲起来等候。

几乎在他们刚刚隐藏好的时候。从云层中射出的一道阳光，照亮了礁石。

摊开肢体横陈在浪涛礁石上的奥姆睁开了眼睛。他的眼瞳是沙漏状的，闪烁着新生的光芒。

他的爪子触摸到了逐渐上涨的潮水，他的尾巴在浪涛里沉浮摇摆。他动了。翻身趴在礁石上，笨拙地侧身望向了大海和日出。接着新生的阿达拉露出了茫然的神色。他垂头看了看海水。又看了看自己的爪子，接着试着翻动尾巴。他从湿滑的礁石上滑了下去。掉进了潮水中。

水下的世界五彩斑斓，光影流转，鱼群在他周围梭巡来去。并不惧怕这新生的海妖。

甚至有些海洋中的生物还好奇的靠近它。奥姆仿佛突然意识到了自己是什么，又或者领悟到了自己已经实现了愿望，他发出了一声可以说像是欢呼的鸣叫。在水底下传得很远。

好像被远处的海洋哺乳类听见了。它们在极为遥远的地方纷纷应和。

鱼群感觉到了这个奇迹，越来越多的聚集起来，它们围绕着这海神的祭牲或者宠儿。

阿达拉伸出手臂，拥抱海洋，接着搂住了自己那妙曼美好的人鱼的身躯。阳光从海面射入珊瑚礁，奥姆悬停在仿佛蓝色宇宙的清澈海水中。缓慢飘荡，银色鱼尾和身上的软鳞，发出了星星点点的银色柔光

那一刻，海中一切斑斓色彩都为之暗淡。

 

亚瑟的心脏在狂跳，他被弟弟化为的海妖攥住了心神。他发现自己的哀伤褪去，被那股奇怪的撼摇人心，勾魂摄魄的美冲击得无所适从，让他的脑袋有些晕眩，他无法呼吸。

湄拉也捂住了嘴，海中的巫师最接近魔法之力，她受了极大的感动，泪水从盈盈双目中流淌出来，无法停歇。身体微微颤抖。

奥姆似乎没发现有人在偷偷看他。他怡然自得的漂浮在海里，在鱼群的簇拥中往前游动了几步，鱼群就像国王浩荡的仪仗，拥挤到他周围。

而银色的海妖现在犹如加冕中的七海之王，他试着伸出手臂，指了指。

鱼群用极为奇妙的节奏开始游动，接着他抬起手，越聚越多，延续到整个珊瑚礁边缘的鱼群，忽而就散开。往远处散去。给主人让出安静的海域。

亚瑟吃惊的发现，这能力跟他的极为相似。

他想：“当然应该是这样！他是我的兄弟。他是亚特兰蒂斯的王子，国王啊，我的弟弟奥姆，他被海神所眷顾，我当然知道。”

 

奥姆游动着，慢慢转过头，他似乎被远处还没停止的呼唤声扰得有些不耐，于是开始倾听，接着，他犹豫了片刻，窜了出去。那移动的速度惊人，一眨眼就不见了。这骇人的速度超过了曾经他们决斗的时候奥姆的速度，或者说对亚特兰蒂斯贵族们来说，这也是个惊人的速度。

亚瑟目送那银白色的身影离开。

湄拉抽噎着，问：“亚瑟，你能感觉到他吗？”

“可以，我可以。所以湄拉，请回去告诉母亲和维科。我得暂时离开了。”亚瑟说。

湄拉说：“可是，你说过决定放他走。让他自由的游荡……等我们想念他了，就去找他……偷偷的看他一眼。”

亚瑟说：“不，我现在就要跟上去！我已经开始想念他了。我不能离开他……”

没有等到湄拉回答什么。亚瑟向着奥姆离开的方向追了出去。  
.


	4. Chapter 4

【part.6】  
亚瑟随着那冥冥中的感应，跟随他的弟弟一路到了这里。他在半路上有点迷路，徘徊了一阵，最后还是遁着洋流，用直觉寻找方向。奥姆游得太快了，幸好也因为他游得太快，水中留下了很多特殊的痕迹，亚瑟沮丧地发现定位魔法没有他想象中那么清晰明了，高科技的全球定位系统则在奥姆游过某个地形或者磁场的时候会若隐若现。好几次他差点以为机器坏了。  
所以当七海之王到达这片海域的时候，他觉得自己需要休息一下。  
他浮出水面的时候，发现自己已经到了西太平洋，离大西洋的皇庭很远了。所幸靠着洋流和神力，  
海水在午后的阳光下暖洋洋的，一望无际的海水下洋流涌动，生机勃勃，但没有奥姆。

现在是阳光最猛烈的时候，但因此真的不太容易看到银白色的弟弟，假如他在浅海的话——所以亚瑟有点儿困扰。  
不过很快的，他闻到了血腥味。  
他知道那是什么。有捕鲸船。  
他皱了皱眉。自从奥姆猛烈的给了陆地人一个警告——那近乎是克制的，因为沉船和垃圾破坏了港口和度假胜地们，但人员死伤却并不多。所以正联也默认亚瑟可以解决问题，而没有出手。仅仅负责了救援。  
在这件事之后，每个国家都收敛了对海洋需索无度的破坏行为，包括某个亚洲国家的捕鲸业，亚瑟在从前单打独斗的时候，就不停的在教训它们，可惜总是屡教不改。  
现在又碰上了。  
他循着血腥味，接着找到了血迹和一头年轻灰鲸载沉载浮的尸体。  
尸体上还插着捕鲸矛。  
应该有一艘“科研船只”的。  
亚瑟抚摸灰鲸，哀悼了片刻。接着他看到了更远的地方的船只。  
亚瑟现在找不到弟弟，心情暴躁，打算把船捅进水里，然后把那些陆地人扔到救生艇上，让他们吃点苦头。  
七海之王化作一道水线接近了捕鲸船，但刚飞起身，落到船舷上的时候，他就感觉到了不对。  
这艘船根本没有动力。他走进了驾驶舱，看到驾驶舱里满是血和人体组织，亚瑟搬开奄奄一息的船长，看到了他惊恐的脸。  
“他们都跳下去了……”他说。  
亚瑟没看到其他的船员，船发出嘎嘎的响声，是进水了，船舱压力在断裂船只本身。他跳下水去，看到了船底被刨开的纵向裂缝。这不是礁石干的，像是什么巨型生物，或者也不需要很巨型，只要身体足够强悍。  
他绕到船后，看到了半个螺旋桨上挂着一具穿潜水衣的尸体。由于是裹在潜水衣里溺死，鲨鱼好像没怎么清理干净。  
亚瑟闭了闭眼，他知道这是谁做的。  
他控制海洋生物。但他无法控制陆地人。但他也知道在海里有东西可以，那就是传说中的海妖塞壬。【她们】会迷惑过路的水手自投罗网。原来传说不是骗人的。他甚至可以还原当时的场面，捕鲸船上的船员们听到了什么，或许是海妖的呢喃，接着放弃了他们的屠宰工作，朝海中跳下……  
“现在你可以毫无顾忌了，我的弟弟。因为没人能给一个怪物按谋杀罪名，审判你，囚禁你。你是海中的噩梦，就像海上致人死命的狂乱风暴，闻血而来的鲨鱼群，令人绝望的死亡赤潮，  
凝固一切的冰川，而我身为七海之王却一定会姑息你，装作没有这回事。”  
亚瑟很平静。远没有到义愤填膺的程度，因为他自己也并非没有杀死过什么人。  
他能确定，奥姆可能变成了海妖，怪物，可他还是那个奥姆，对忤逆者冷酷无情，对陆地人毫不姑息的海域领主。  
亚瑟再次抚摸胸口的伤痕——现在它不像其他的外伤那样，在强大愈合力之下转瞬消失，而是在心脏的位置留下了一道疤痕，这能够让亚瑟感受自己的心跳和那个人的行踪。  
奥姆应该就在不远的地方。现在他游开了，跟一群什么东西在一起。亚瑟能够听到极为遥远的地方海洋哺乳类的鸣叫，那是一些海豚，他说不好是哪个群落的，但可能遇到了危险。  
于是亚瑟又一次潜入水中。

 

不久之后，他看到了拖网上挣扎的海豚。他解开了它，让惊慌的海豚回到了徘徊在不远处的同伴那里。  
关上又开始紊乱的定位信号，他对那群海豚发出了询问。用他的读心术问的。  
海豚一开始困惑于他的描述，因为它们很难记住一堆堆的亚特兰蒂斯人，这里离皇庭很远，也很少出现什么贵族。  
但当亚瑟问起白色的海妖的时候。海豚指了路，大致跟他的判断相似。  
亚瑟转向了南面。更温暖的水域。  
这是一片因为异常气候而大规模死亡的珊瑚礁，失去了往日绚烂的颜色。而显得灰白死气沉沉，只有海底细白的沙砾反射着光芒。亚瑟惋惜的想：“或许要等几百年。”  
也或许这里会变成珊瑚的坟场。  
亚瑟游到了一个海底峡谷前，他终于看到了他所想寻找的。但仿佛是条件反射，他赶紧躲到了一颗巨型珊瑚树后面。  
奥姆就在那儿，银白色的柔光在闪烁。他正在进餐，手中抓着鱼，撕咬了几口，吃掉最丰腴的部分，就随手丢给了一旁的宽吻海豚，海豚高兴地接住，就像是陆地上的狗狗接住主人抛来的食物。  
亚瑟困惑又觉得滑稽的看着自己的弟弟，那残忍血腥的白色海妖，跟海豚们相处融洽，简直就像是国王在邀请自己的群臣喝下午茶的节奏。  
加上清澈海水投下的点点日光。颇有点儿怡然自得了。  
亚瑟揉了揉自己的脸，心想：“我的担心是多余的。他立刻就习惯了。还懂得按时吃饭，还有一些东西在照顾他。看起来挺安全的？心情也不错。或许他的灵魂没有破碎，只是回归到了最初的状态。像个赤子。他现在在想什么？”  
接着他想：“无论如何，如果我想跟着他一会儿，还是得保持体力。”  
等他勉为其难吃了少许新鲜牡蛎，然后回到原来的观察位置，奥姆已经离开了。于是亚瑟掏出了他的定位器，在离海面比较近的距离，高科技显示出了优势。亚瑟发现奥姆没有走远，就在前面的山谷深处。  
他再次蹑手蹑脚，游一会儿，藏一会儿。终于找到了奥姆，由于从山谷高处居高临下，他可以清晰的看到弟弟仰面躺在一片蓝色的软珊瑚上，悠闲的任由自己的尾巴在珊瑚的肉刺中间飘荡着，他放松着姿势，看起来舒服极了。他正在仰头观赏着什么。  
亚瑟发现上方是刚才那群受到邀请的宽吻海豚。  
一个小群落，是一个家族。它们似乎很乐意陪着孤独的海妖。反正除了进食也没别的事儿。  
它们刚跟着奥姆一起吃饱，现在彼此嬉戏，时不时转圈追逐。  
亚瑟看了一会儿。说真的，这相当无聊，但因为奥姆很愉快，所以他也就找个地方坐下来傻看。  
其中一只年轻的雄性海豚游近了奥姆。奥姆随手摸了摸它光滑的脊背。  
而海豚觉得这样很舒服，它们毫不惧怕，也不敬畏，反而几乎把海妖当做了同类。  
海豚再次拱到了奥姆的手臂下面，看上了这个陌生的生物能够带来新的触感。  
奥姆漫不经心的用爪子搔弄这过于活泼的家伙的身体，拍打它的尾巴。  
但第二条又游了过来。令亚瑟觉得非常像他在陆地生活的时候去公园遛狗的状态。  
第二头是雌性，腹部变成了粉红色。  
亚瑟觉得不太对劲儿。因为这说明它居然在发情。  
实际也不该觉得惊讶。海豚是一种随时能发情的，不需要发情期的动物——和人类一样。  
奥姆似乎也察觉了，把同样兴奋起来的雄性海豚赶开。  
于是海豚们互相挨蹭翻滚，时而往上翻到了海面。然后用可耻的姿势开始了另外一种嬉戏。

 

这在海底实在算是见怪不怪的日常场面了。亚瑟看过不少次。相信每个亚特兰蒂斯人都看过不少次，还会遇到来自这些没节操海洋哺乳类的性骚扰。也因为这样，海底的普通平民中流行过不少关于这个的低俗俚语和黄色笑话。  
然而海洋领主依然没觉得被冒犯。允许他的伙伴在他面前放肆玩乐。  
因为这是它们的天性。  
亚瑟则感觉好尴尬。就像是打算跟弟弟去看球赛却进了脱衣舞酒吧。  
他想：真是够了。如果没人哄开它们，它们简直没完没了，而且不只是【女孩儿】和【男孩儿】，连男孩儿们也互相取乐，甚至跟【任何生物】都能调情。  
当一只腹部粉红的海豚开始拍击奥姆躺着的软珊瑚，并企图挨蹭他的时候。亚瑟终于捂住了脸。  
“哦，这傻东西会变成生鱼片。”  
但是没有，奥姆只是咧牙，对它发出一声简短的警告。就让海豚吃惊的远远躲开了。  
奥姆躺回了原地。他眯着眼睛看了一会儿，发出一些长短不一的吟叹。又过了一会儿。奥姆蜷缩了身体，又伸展开来。他的眼神开始涣散，茫然。  
接着，奥姆放在腹部的手掌往下滑去。起初亚瑟不明白自己看到了什么，只是弟弟调整一下姿势罢了。但很快他就意识到自己【真正】看到了什么。  
银白色的海妖平躺着，肚脐下面的紫色渐变的薄膜和凹陷处，颜色变深了。  
就像是海豚的白色肚子变粉。  
在那个奇怪的结构处，爪子在试探着抚摸，好像有什么鼓起来，接着奥姆发出了一声古怪的咕哝声。情绪中带着极大的不满和困惑。  
亚瑟比弟弟还困惑。他想：“我在这儿干什么？我是不是应该现在走开，至少把视线挪开。在海里视力这么好本来就不对。而且这是不礼貌的。假如我理解的事情是对的……”他移开了视线，朝自己面前地上经过的海蟹看了一眼。他在思考。  
“假如，他已经是一个怪物，一个阿达拉……那么他就不是亚特兰斯蒂斯贵族，假如我看宽吻海豚交配都不该害羞，那我为什么耻于看到一个阿达拉触摸自己。”  
“这太奇怪了，我是说，他是奥姆。”  
但也太好奇了。  
亚瑟分开了珊瑚。但这一次奥姆又蜷缩起来，他背对着他，留给他一个背影。脊背上的鳞片沿着尾椎蜿蜒而下。奥姆的背部紧绷着，肩膀上的软鳍在水流中颤动。  
亚瑟不敢乱动。他只是再次挪开视线，并转过来坐在珊瑚从里，企图让自己不去想看到的东西。  
“哦。假如有海神的话，这是你和我亲爱的弟弟开的玩笑吗？为什么一个魔法生物也会有——情欲？”亚瑟抱住自己的脑袋。接着表情严肃而苦恼的想：“或者我才是蠢笨无知的那个，凭什么阿达拉，一个真实存在，具有肉体，饿了会进食的生物就不该有情欲，连海沟族都有发情期。而奥姆他变为海妖之后，我指望那漫长的岁月里，他是怎样的状态？”想罢亚瑟居然自责了起来，觉得自己简直幼稚而自私，且非常狭隘。  
不管七海之主如何自哀自怨。处在奇怪骚动中的奥姆脑中一片浑蒙，他在日出的时候获得了新生，他能感觉到自己的醒觉，他听到了从前听不见的声音，拥有了新的力量和肉体，而他原以为会陷入一片永恒长眠的灵魂，却像是重新组合的拼图，逐渐的再次构筑起来，形成了最基本的记忆  
——我叫奥姆——  
——我想要保护——复仇，我喜欢这里。  
我拯救，我杀戮，我不喜欢【那些东西】。  
洋流，每一条路径我都认识。我知道这些动物的习性，我知道这片礁石，海湾，深渊。  
我是这里的主人，我属于这里，拥有这里。  
我是奥姆。  
好像还有其他的——不过其他的可能都无关紧要。重要的是，我饿了，要去吃东西。我想休息一下。  
海豚很烦人。  
而此刻七海之主想：“我应该走开吗？还是留下、”

 

【part 7】

亚瑟曾经在少年的时候在海里漫无目的的到处游荡，他知道皇庭的位置，可从来不去。  
他认为自己是个游侠，而不是什么王者。  
当他不得不去那个“闭塞，陈腐，充满了仇恨，杀死了母亲”的亚特兰蒂斯抢夺王位的时候，他也未曾准备当一个国王。  
他见到王座上的弟弟之前，他把他想象成一个独裁的暴君，歇斯底里的战争狂人之类的角色。  
但说真的，他又期待不是这样的。  
接着，他真的见到了奥姆—  
他惊讶于那俊美，年轻，高贵的亚特兰蒂斯人所流露出的气质风仪，事实上，作为一个在海港和渔民之中长大的美国佬，他曾想象过的传说中的古代国王就-应-该-是奥姆那样的。  
维科从来没告诉过他，不过或许从维科满怀尊敬和审慎的口吻里，也能觉察出来，他告诉过他，他怎样在悉心教导自己的同时，也悉心的辅佐“那一位殿下”，直到他登上王位之后，“暮气沉沉的亚特兰蒂斯焕发除了新的活力。”  
“他意志坚定，赏罚分明，人格高贵，值得尊敬。有时候，我觉得奥姆殿下过早的得到了王位，以至于他承受了过度的期望和压力，在王位上的那个人，并不是真正的奥姆。他在勉强自己。”维科说。  
“还有亚特兰娜的事，那是先王的隐痛，不被准许提起，这让奥姆更加痛恨陆地人，痛恨他过早失去的爱，以及他所背负的耻辱，而他的父亲将憎恨和严苛烙印在了他的灵魂中。我希望他能被释放。海神在上，我爱他，我自比为他的老师与父亲，但我又感到遗憾，我没有办法影响他，甚至没有办法保持忠诚。”维科沉痛地说。  
亚瑟和维科总是在海边一边眺望风景一边聊着这些。  
亚瑟知道这是夹在中间左右为难的维科希望借此传达的情感。亚瑟能够感觉到维科如父亲一般的爱，对他的弟弟。也是对他的。所以亚瑟始终没有让仇恨蒙蔽了自己的心，亚瑟想：“是啊，奥姆，我的弟弟，我或许从来没想过这件事。在我和父亲搂在一起，喝着啤酒唱着歌的时候，在我们紧紧拥抱，彼此安慰想念妈妈的痛苦的时候，那个被扔在皇宫里的男孩正被郁郁寡欢的父亲训斥，满怀羞辱和仇恨。无人可说，谁会安慰他呢？除了维科。而我从来不能为他做什么。事实上我也在生【他们】的气。”  
亚瑟就这样单方面私自的在心里宣布和解，反而对素未谋面的弟弟产生了关心和依恋。

但接着，他又毫不客气地挑战了奥姆的国王地位。  
亚瑟把抢夺王位当做自己平息一场可怕的（也可能是必输的）战争的办法，但他从来没有统治王国的那种野心，他希望陆地和海洋不要生起无可挽回的争端，无论是海中各族的生命还是陆地人的生命都应该被保护和尊重。他们的血肉都不该填进名为战争的怪物的巨口中。  
现在他则不得不把奥姆身上的那些责任连同王冠一同抢到手，接着扛到自己身上。等真正的扛在身上之后，他才知道奥姆经历了什么，王冠可是沉重的东西。那代表克制，承受，裁夺，失去，那无休止的责任。  
亚瑟在登基之后就产生过这么一个想法：“我居然跟自己的弟弟为了争夺这样的位置而大打出手，性命相搏。我大概是疯了，他也是疯了。”  
不过事已至此，也没办法了。  
亚瑟知道自己其实还有很多事儿需要做，不过那些事确实没有特别着急，维科，女王，涅柔斯王以及湄拉都可以暂时做好。  
他决定先关心弟弟，毕竟他从前真的没有关心过。  
当然，这不代表，他应该躲在珊瑚后面，看着变成阿达拉的奥姆安慰自己的情景。  
他只是——呃，在替他望风。万一在神魂颠倒，注意力不够的情况下，突然来了鲨鱼呢？  
不，鲨鱼不敢接近阿达拉。何况这里有一大群的海豚在呢。海豚是最好的守卫。  
“该死的，等等，刚才不是警告过深色的那头了吗。为什么那个不知死活的蠢东西又靠近奥姆了，不要打扰他，没看他正忙吗？”  
亚瑟差点捏断珊瑚，他放开手，拧着眉毛瞪视着那只被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑的雄海豚。  
它非但一副意乱情迷的样子，而且把它的器官都伸了半截来，它不安分地甩着尾巴拱着软珊瑚，把珊瑚弄得东倒西歪，希望引起银白色海妖的注意。  
奥姆摸了自己一会儿，发现了问题所在，他的什么东西灼热而胀痛，可是在体内。而不是在体外，所以出不来，无法释放，爪子试图抓开薄膜，但弄疼了自己，所以不能这样。  
奥姆的低鸣由此而来，最后他想放弃了，只是有气无力地侧躺在软珊瑚上，等待那股奇异的身体骚动过去。  
接着，那只雄海豚趁机靠近，它先用突出的吻部轻轻的触碰他的尾巴。动作试探而轻柔。  
见到银色海妖并无不悦，年轻的雄海豚大起胆子更多的碰触他，戳了戳他鳞片较软的地方。  
很显然是希望能够获得XX的机会。  
它们屡屡得手。全是因为机警和死皮赖脸。它们还很耐心，可以反复试探。  
亚特兰蒂斯人偶尔会跟它们玩玩，但这行为算是比较可耻的。不方便公开宣扬。

这头胆大妄为的雄性，眼看似乎没有被海妖呵斥，就认为情况很适合求爱。  
银色的鱼尾在犹豫的样子，不像是拒绝，雄海豚接着就翻动身体，试着贴近了海妖的尾巴。用自己整个腹部挨蹭那闪着银色柔光的巨尾。  
“嗨，奥姆，你发什么呆，呵斥啊，给它一爪子，让这下流胚滚远些！”亚瑟怒了，这种下流的动作都敢做出来，简直不把亚特兰蒂斯人的尊严放在眼里。它当阿达拉是什么东西？那是高贵的王子，海神眷顾的海妖，海底的恶魔和传说中的神灵。  
笨蛋海豚，你当那是随意可以戏弄的海龟吗？或者可怜的度假浮潜的陆地人游客？  
“滚啊，再不离开你真的会丢掉小命哦！奥姆会干掉你！”亚瑟怒发冲冠地内心嘶吼。  
于是在不经意间，他用出了他的能力。那头正在亲昵的雄海豚顿时像是被电鳗击中，腾地一下就闪开了，连滚几下逃得飞快，仓皇往远处游走了。  
而因为亚瑟没有控制好自己的念头，其他海豚也被那怒吼吓了一跳，强大的意识正在驱赶它们，于是宽吻海豚们全部都骚动起来 ，惶恐地掉头撤退，连群落都来不及聚合。非但是这些聪慧的海洋哺乳类，连大一点儿的鱼和龙虾，贝壳们都受到了惊吓，不是缩起来就是躲进海葵里，埋进沙内。  
顿时，这片海域就宁静了。  
然而同时，迷乱中的海妖恢复了清醒，并且清晰的感觉到了那股【意识】，这是最为他熟悉的意识能量，非常熟悉。包括那股粗糙又毫无恶意的情绪质感。  
“这个存在不是敌人？但为什么我又像是不怎么喜欢。我曾经遇到过这个存在？它很强大。”海妖的灵魂和记忆重新构建过，因此他只是模糊的以本能加以区分。  
他警惕地从软珊瑚上下来。朝那股意识的来源看去，确定没有什么东西立刻准备逃走。他也就没有急着攻击。  
亚瑟则非常尴尬，他一时居然忘记隐藏了。  
现在可好，被奥姆发现了。可是他知道自己立刻选择从藏身地点逃走的话，奥姆一定会当他是目标而开始一场追猎和莫名其妙的斗殴。  
这不是好选择，冷静，别想着跑，那没用。  
他现在的速度可比你快，亚瑟。

本帖最后由 路过的AI 于 2018-12-29 23:08 编辑

 

#海王兄弟##海王##亚瑟X奥姆#【一件需要保密的小事】part.8

【part 8】  
亚瑟试着从珊瑚后面慢慢的挪动出来。  
他出现的非常慢，以保证自己的意图不会被误解。  
他的意识在释放委婉的善意，几乎是谦卑的，绝不含有攻击性。  
奥姆对这种心灵交流十分敏感，但他破碎重建的灵魂却不足以在里面阅读到更深的意思。  
他只是模糊的察觉到眼前这个人不是“那些东西”，在陆地上的东西不能活在水里，他身上的味儿也十分淡，或许这是个无害的生灵——也可能是同类。  
奥姆眼神审视，眯起双眸，然后慢慢接近。  
亚瑟没动，尽管奥姆的肢体语言戒备而充满了攻击的欲望，他也决心后发制人。  
他心中有一点细小的期望，期望奥姆会认识他。  
但当银白色的阿达拉游到他面前的时候，眼神里一片漠然，不是憎恨，不是讥讽。只是跟看海豚一样的眼神罢了。  
亚瑟绿色眼瞳有些暗淡。开口想要说什么，但又怕惊扰了奥姆。  
奥姆现在离他只要伸手就能碰触，但又那么灵活迅捷，一眨眼就会跑掉。  
不过幸好奥姆没这打算，海妖开始审视他，从他左侧面绕过，对他赤裸上身上的纹身产生了兴趣。那看起来像是鱼鳞，令阿达拉天然的有亲近的感觉。亚瑟四肢健壮，线条流畅得像个条海豚，他看起来是属于海底的。因此确实不是那些讨厌的东西。  
亚瑟容忍奥姆的审视，他侧了侧头，将背后暴露在奥姆的攻击范围内。奥姆转到他背后，伸出爪子，轻轻碰触了一下他的脊椎轮廓。  
亚瑟想：“他会突然觉得我是危险，然后给我一爪子吗？或者一旦他攻击，我就跑。”  
攻击没有出现。奥姆从他另外一边转了过来，身躯灵活，已经能非常好的使用他的尾巴来换方向了，这让亚瑟更放心，也更觉得忧心了。  
亚瑟想：“我可以试着跟他沟通。比如用古亚特兰蒂斯语。”  
他恶补了一晚上。发现自己能本能的听懂，但假如要对话，词汇量不够。  
“我不是敌人。”亚瑟笨拙地开口说，  
奥姆眯了眯眼，看样子是能够听懂的。但却没立刻相信。  
“证明。”像是叹息的古语从海妖的嘴里吐出来。  
亚瑟欣喜地发现弟弟还可以说人话，而不是真的变成了怪物一样无法沟通，他立刻回答：“我不会攻击你，我会帮助你！”  
奥姆冷漠地说：“不需要。”  
亚瑟现在离他很近，目不转睛的看着弟弟依然熟悉的面容，和他陌生的躯体。他的下腹部颜色还没褪去，尤其是那个构造，似乎有什么鼓出来一块儿。  
他努力移开视线，看着奥姆的双眼：“我可以跟随你吗？”  
奥姆费解地稍微歪了歪头，思考片刻：“一个【拉格】？”  
亚瑟知道那个发音的意思，像是古代语里形容群落中的屈从，地位低下的成员，争斗失败的弱者，仆人，奴隶。是个蔑称。  
亚瑟想，我，七海之王，亚特兰蒂斯冠冕的继承者，海洋生灵的统帅，看起来像个【拉格】？从哪点看出来的？？  
但他竟然也没有生气，而是耐心地说：“我只是想要保护你。我不是拉各。”  
这已经很难发音了，亚瑟说得磕磕绊绊。  
而奥姆发出了不耐地嘶鸣，意思是滚开。  
接着他往后退，离开了亚瑟，亚瑟着急的伸出手臂：“不，别走！”  
当他抓住奥姆的手臂的时候，奥姆的瞳孔收缩，顿时激发了攻击性。  
奥姆的利爪在亚瑟满是纹身的手臂上抓出了三道血痕。  
亚瑟扶着手臂往后退。震惊于变成海妖的弟弟的攻击力和速度，至于一言不合就动手这点，他倒是习以为常。  
他喊了一句：“奥姆！停下！”  
海妖听到了自己的名字。他开始疑惑为什么他知道他的名字。他将爪子上的血放到嘴边舔了舔，品尝亚瑟的味道，确认了是同类。他看着这个强壮却不愿意争斗的同类，困惑了一会儿。然后说：“服从，离开，或者，死。”  
海妖发出了傲慢的宣告。  
亚瑟听见了，理解了，他不要离开，更不想死，他只不过想跟着他。  
那么要不然打一架？可为了自保，他或许会把新生的奥姆弄伤。他现在绝对不想伤害他。怎么办？  
亚瑟咬了咬牙，想好了，他必须服从。  
他仿效恭顺的亚特兰蒂斯平民，给弟弟行了一个觐见礼，感觉自己足够卑微顺从了。  
然而奥姆却理解不了，海妖扬起他雕刻一般的线条优美的下颌，傲慢地说：“表示服从。”  
亚瑟伤脑筋，他可不知道阿达拉的规矩。  
于是他沉到海底部的砂石地上，双膝跪下，仰头看着悬停在海中的银色阿达拉，双臂张开：“我服从你，奥姆。”他几乎是在乞求了。  
奥姆的银色鱼尾就在他的上方，末端是紫色轻纱一般的质地，那薄膜在水底闪烁幽光，仿佛可以撒落星尘碎屑。  
亚瑟情不自禁的仰头，他的鼻尖差一点就能碰触那条尾巴，而奥姆俯视他，尾巴忽而扇在他的脸上，亚瑟愣怔了一下，却没有躲避，也没有反抗，他忍住自己伸手抓住那条尾巴的冲动，只是安静跪着，容忍鱼尾轻轻拍击他。  
于是，他在无意中完成了服从。  
他听见悬浮在上方的奥姆用古亚特兰蒂斯语宣告“你没有勇气争斗，我不会杀死你。你是个拉各。”  
亚瑟心想：“行吧，说我是海蛞蝓都行。只要我能正大光明跟着你。这比之前还好不是吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

【part9】

亚瑟跟着奥姆游荡，连续遇到了两个暴风，但是无论是海妖还是七海领主，都对风暴无所畏惧，只是由于海面的动荡，他们潜水到更深的地方。亚瑟跟在发光的鱼尾后面，亦步亦趋。但他有时候会跟不上奥姆。海妖的速度太快了，在水中穿行甚至不会激起水花和气泡，要不是那银色的尾巴和白金色的头发，在水里几乎是稍纵即逝，他对这个跟随者冷酷无情，毫不怜悯，假如失散了也不会等待，所以，如果不是亚瑟带着定位器和魔法感应，他还真就会被甩开。臣服带来的唯一好处就是，再次看到视线中出现的亚瑟，奥姆就仅仅只是瞥一眼，不会赶走他。  
亚瑟在追逐的中途还去救了一艘迷失在风暴里的小型渔船，把他们拖到航线上回来之后，就着手再回去找奥姆。  
这一次GPS定位又失灵了，而魔法则起了作用，他感应到这里是一片【遗迹】。  
亚瑟跟着感觉找到这一片古代遗迹，由于是在大西洋的古亚特兰蒂斯范围。这种遗迹随处可见，但因为残留的魔法屏蔽，人类的雷达不能发现它们。  
但海妖可以。奥姆也可以，领主知道所有疆域内的遗迹，这是本分。  
亚瑟吃惊于这片遗迹的规模和构造。那看起来像是一个——墓园。  
必须穿过一条长长的峡谷，分开犹如树林一般黑漆漆的水藻林，接着才能到达入口。  
入口是一个蓝色的圆环，魔法的痕迹。  
亚瑟确定自己找到了亚特兰蒂斯人埋葬自己的地方。这里长眠着骸骨，但没有墓碑，也没有尸体，  
亚瑟没有来过墓园，他不知道为什么奥姆会来这里，或者只是四处游荡，正好经过。  
海妖迷茫地在墓园中穿行，路过这里特有的生长茂密，又带着灰蓝色的珊瑚群。这些被称为“永眠珊瑚”的动物会将亚特兰蒂斯人死去之后都强韧无比的肉体彻底的分解吞噬成为养分，成为墓园上的苍白沙砾和海中飘荡的永久不散的迷雾。  
经过这样的转化，埋葬的肉体会成为大海的养分，灵魂与海中无数精灵一同并升到海面，再化作亘古万年既已存在的雨水降落回归，滋养着星球之海，万物之源。  
这是亚特兰斯蒂斯人的传说的一部分。  
亚瑟发现奥姆可以进入蓝色的魔法环锁，他知道这说明这位逊位的国王，放弃肉身的领主，依然被承认是一个亚特兰蒂斯人。  
或者阿达拉这样的海神宠儿比亚特兰蒂斯人更接近神灵的缘故。  
当亚瑟也毫无阻碍的踏过魔法禁区之后，他松了口气。  
在更高的地形伤，他看到了永眠珊瑚的王座，这把王座上布满了雕刻出来的藤壶和真正的藤壶，上面坐着一位老者，这座雕像还很新，不像是经历了几百年。  
亚瑟立刻明白了，这是“先王”，奥尔瓦克斯马里乌斯。雕像穿着战甲，表示了这位国王的身份，这表情严肃漠然的雕像旁还有一张王座，但王座是空的，亚特兰娜被献祭之后，也不曾被承认继续拥有王位。  
然而母亲还活着，靠着勇气和对他们的爱回来了。奥姆却离开了。  
亚瑟看到此情此景，眼神变暗。他一点儿都不想了解亚特兰蒂斯的政治，但还是被迫听维科讲过这段悲惨的往事。  
他的母亲，亚特兰娜与卫队长的联姻，为了维系统治的稳固，又是众望所归的武力与血统的结合，很显然那个传说中的共治统帅，勇武的摄政王对儿子的教育十分严苛。以至于奥姆始终无法摆脱他身为王者的自责。  
亚瑟有些庆幸那位“先王”离世，让目前的“家庭关系”没那么紧张。  
亚瑟穿过了迷雾和灰蓝珊瑚，朝王座走过去，空着的那张王座上，海妖正盘踞在台阶上，迷茫而依恋的看着这两张王座。  
亚瑟惊讶地发现那空着的宝座上满是——他知道哪些应该是海洋生物，某些海葵或者海绵属的东西，但它们很美，是白色的，像陆地上春天的雪滴花和白百合，又荧光点点，宛若教堂中点起的祈祷烛火。  
亚瑟小心翼翼的走上台阶。先是朝奥姆垂下头，表示了自己的存在和【恭顺】，  
随后站在那儿，看着这番布置，亚瑟一下子就明白了——他觉得自己仿佛可以看到这个画面。亚特兰娜女王是没有骸骨留在墓园中的，而奥姆在父亲去世之后，在母亲毗邻的王座上放上了鲜花，寄托着他的思念。  
亚瑟握住拳头，这一刻，他靠近心口的伤痕仿佛瞬间抽痛了起来，他望向神色冷漠的银色海妖，这时候他很想拥抱他。  
“奥姆，为什么你不能软弱一点，这样你现在就可以在母亲的怀中，享受阔别已久的爱怜。可你的心已经被锤炼得像制造三叉戟的陨铁。它冷硬而难以摧毁。摧毁之后又难以再次重塑。我的弟弟啊。”哪怕是乐观而粗糙的亚瑟，现在也难免有些多愁善感起来。  
他坐到了海妖身边，注意着更靠下一些，他仰头看着奥姆。奥姆只是入神的望着雕像和空王座。也许并没有在想什么，因为他想不起任何东西。只是在这里获得宁静。  
亚瑟发现远处有一头巨大的抹香鲸游过，却在经过这里的时候，不发出一点叹息和鸣叫。它似乎也心存敬畏。  
而活泼的海豚就更是离这里很远就绕开了。包括鲨鱼。  
片刻之后，奥姆游到了台阶下，摘起一朵白色的海葵，再次放到王座上。  
亚瑟到处寻找，也发现了一朵，他小心的摘下来，走到台阶上，把它点缀在座旁。  
他看到王座上陈旧的伤痕，那是三叉戟造成的，他发了一会儿呆，心想：“奥姆长得更像母亲，那灿烂的金发，俊美的容貌，多愁善感的蓝眼睛，可是这个男人每次看到他的儿子，又是什么感觉呢？他会对奥姆怎样说起亚特兰娜？——是的，一个背叛者，奥姆说过，他最憎恨背叛者。这是马里乌斯教给他的。”  
想到这里，亚瑟的心被刺痛，看向银色的海妖的时候，忍耐着没有冲过去紧紧抱住他。  
——不，亚瑟，这已经无济于事了。唯一能做的是陪伴。  
这时候亚瑟没法再想什么责任义务，国王的工作，他只想陪着奥姆。他失散在海底的兄弟。

然而哀伤已经离开了海妖的灵魂，海妖的记忆里没有背叛，没有憎恨和悔意。他只是遵循着本能，自由自在的神灵。  
奥姆在亚瑟发呆的时候，也对这个强壮的，有着鲜明的灵魂印记的同类好奇起来。  
他一直跟着自己，表示出了顺服和礼貌，他不喜欢争斗。  
但是似乎比海豚要安静和聪明的样子。  
奥姆绕到他眼前，居高临下地说：“去捕食吧。带一些回来。”  
亚瑟点了点头，用古亚特兰蒂斯语应和了一声。然后就游走了。  
他绕开墓园，用意念找到了附近一个肥美的鱼群，接着又挖了一些新鲜的贝壳。  
当他回来的时候，他听见了歌声。  
海妖在水里也能唱歌，并且传得远远的，那比鲸鱼和海豚的声音美妙多了，简直令人吃惊，但又不同于人类，阿达拉的歌喉就像海洋本身，时而窃窃私语，时而高亢幽远，而且具有魔力。  
阿达拉的声音激发了远处梭巡的虎鲸，嬉戏的海豚，和游荡的巨鲸们。它们纷纷应和。  
亚瑟吃惊极了，差点让怀里的食物逃走。  
亚瑟走回台阶的时候，奥姆停止了无聊打发时间的吟唱。并随意的游到他身边，迅疾的拿走了他的收获。  
只留给他几个贝壳。  
亚瑟满脸笑意地坐在下面吃他的贝壳，时不时用充满关怀的眼神看着进食的阿达拉。  
他觉得这样也很好。  
等两个人都吃饱了。  
阿达拉开始散步，在蓝珊瑚里穿梭。接着终于靠近了亚瑟。  
亚瑟乖巧的坐着，知道自己不乱讲话不乱动的话，奥姆才会靠近他。  
奥姆真的这样做了，靠的很近，有点太近了，他在嗅闻自己身上的味道。观察他的皮肤，可能是确定这个随从完全不会反抗，所以奥姆的行为就较为放松和随意了。  
亚瑟觉得这是好兆头，因此满脸笑意和纵容。  
亚特兰蒂斯人的皮肤很难被纹身，因为太坚韧了，亚瑟也是花了好多年才完成。  
纹身蜿蜒在他光滑健壮的躯体上，一直延伸到看不到的地方。  
奥姆对这张扬的图案极有兴趣，但亚瑟穿着裤子，所以不能看到其他部分。  
他说：“拉各，露出你的身体。”  
亚瑟勉强听懂他的意思。但不确定那是什么意思。  
直到奥姆伸出爪子，抓破了他大腿上的皮裤。  
亚瑟怕他乱来，急忙推开，然后举起手：“好的，好的！”  
他想：这没什么大不了的，又不是第一个人提出这种要求——只不过从前提出这种要求的小酒馆里的男人被他吓得赶紧跑路，姑娘被他笑嘻嘻的拒绝。  
但这是弟弟——以及尊贵的海妖殿下的命令。他就……  
他在奥姆面前解开裤扣，勉强拉开裤腰，露出自己的后臀上方那块。他认为这样就可以了。  
但奥姆露出了不满意的神色。蹙起眉头，像是感觉到了冒犯。  
亚瑟完全读懂了。  
他叹了口气，说了句英文抱怨：“好吧！你想看就看吧！我可都没给妈妈看过呢，除了维科和我爸。”  
说完，他自暴自弃的扒开自己的皮裤，费力的把它在水里褪下去。  
因为在水里不太方便，所以亚瑟没有穿内裤。现在他有点后悔了。可是开弓没有回头箭。  
他背后的纹身直接延伸到臀部，然后包裹了他的大圆肌，半边大腿，接着他大方的转过来，伸开手臂，他有着健壮美好的身体，是亚特兰蒂斯女王和灯塔守护者赐给他的。这没什么可害羞。相反的，他得到过很多赞美。  
前面两侧的深蓝色轮状纹身华丽而张扬，在他肚脐下汇合到了腹股沟中间的位置，被毛发遮盖。  
海妖看清楚了，并眨了眨眼，表示了一点点的困惑。因为亚特兰蒂斯人和海妖都没有……某个地方的毛发。不过也不是什么大问题。海洋中奇奇怪怪的长相非常多。同一个品种都会差异很大，奥姆不怎么在意。  
但当亚瑟打算穿回裤子的时候，奥姆突然靠近他，伸出爪子，确认般的碰触了一下他的……某个部位。亚瑟瞄了眼自己的，再瞄了一眼奥姆的，发现了问题在哪儿。

亚瑟想：“哦，注意，冷静，这应该不算来自弟弟的X骚扰，他这应该……呃，在好奇，因为他的那玩意儿现在不见了。我猜那不是不见了，只是……”他又确认的看了看那毫无遮挡，但结构精密的部位，他断定那玩意儿还在，只是大概不在外部，毕竟很多海洋哺乳类都这样。  
亚瑟不禁开始考虑更加严肃的问题——  
奥姆之前就在苦闷这件事，他遇到困难了，他站在珊瑚后面偷窥了好久都没见弟弟成功。照理说这是天性所为，但要是不能成功的话，确实让人不得不感到困惑。  
奥姆只是好奇了一下，就出于天生冷漠的性格而罢手了，他又回到了台阶上。但吃饱之后，身体自然而然的又产生了之前那种莫名的骚动，尤其是看过这个同类引人注目又奇怪的身躯之后。


	6. Chapter 6

【part-10】  
亚瑟把裤子穿回腿上，就看到奥姆侧卧在台阶上，似乎又伸手在拨弄自己的那个位置。  
亚瑟想：“我能想象那有多难受。就像是人类的包J那样，那是不是会带来一点生理上的麻烦？”  
他努力回忆自己曾听过的常识。比如关于亚特兰蒂斯人的结构跟混血少许不同之类的话题。  
维科在他青春期的时候感慨过这个，结论是亚瑟发育成熟后，更接近陆地人。这是为什么他非得在潜水的时候还穿着紧绷绷的鱼皮裤不可。  
而亚特兰蒂斯成年男子的身体结构稍稍不同，他们多了一个结构和几块肌肉，能够在游泳的时候将突出的部分收紧，更加贴近身体，而且他们的皮肤光滑毫无阻力，还能分泌一些水底也不会融化的近似油脂和粘液的体表液体，帮助他们减少损耗保护盐分的平衡（这玩意儿在亚瑟长时间呆在水里的时候也会有）。  
亚瑟想，如果一个亚特兰蒂斯人变为阿达拉之后，他至少比一个人类要习惯。  
亚瑟情不自禁的盯住奥姆那颜色逐渐变深的部位，猜测那道像是裂缝的结构里到底藏着什么。如果是他想象中的那样，是不是得伸出来才算健康？假如奥姆也需要摩擦和抚摸才能解决问题的话，他必须先把它弄出体外。这可是个难题。因为目测留给他的缝隙好像并没有很大的样子。难不成这是阿达拉的缺陷？  
亚瑟发现奥姆并没有害羞或者避开他的意思。  
仔细想一想也是，海豚就从来不避开，而海妖把他当做一个【拉各】，一个群落中的失败者，可怜虫从来得不到重视，首领在娱乐的时候完全不用考虑拉各的感想不是吗？  
在一个哺乳动物的群体里，雄性弱者甚至得不到交配权，只能在一边看着。  
亚瑟叹了口气，心想：“所以，我被无视了吗？”  
出于被忽视的沮丧心情，亚瑟几乎有点幸灾乐祸的看着奥姆闲暇时候的努力再次以失败告终。  
只不过这次因为在安静无打扰的墓园里，所以奥姆更为放心的尝试了更长时间，也就把出口的缝隙摩擦得更为紫肿起来，随着那里变成令人担心的深紫色之后，一种红晕出现在了整条尾巴的内侧细鳞片底下，因为银色鳞片的半透明而显露出来。  
亚瑟惊讶地发现整条鱼尾的鳞片现在像是在呼吸一样微微张合。散发过度的热量。  
“他——在兴奋。”亚瑟努力克制自己不去想，可是无法阻止自己的绮念丛生，他甚至在脑中一闪而过他那高傲的弟弟扒掉那华丽的铠甲和王服，张开修长白皙的大腿，苦闷的安抚自己的样子。哦，海神在上。这太过分了。  
——我还是躲开吧。  
亚瑟认为自己不该再看下去了。尽管海妖无知无觉。他也不该这么盯着弟弟。何况就这么几眼的功夫，他都觉得自己下腹有点儿发热了，他都差点忘记，自己可是人类混血，而人类，是比亚特兰蒂斯人繁育能力旺盛很多的种族，他们几乎在成年后，无时无刻的准备好进入发情期。他的身体他也没法控制住。  
上帝——以及海神！  
亚瑟转身，打算躲到墓园外面去。可是他刚起身，就被奥姆发现了。  
奥姆处在暴躁的困惑中，他下腹正在肿胀灼热，已经开始发疼了，就像是受了伤，生了病，而这个拉各则在一边要有所异动。  
他窜过去，一把摁住了亚瑟。把他摁在台阶上。朝他警告地嘶鸣，意思是要他放老实点。  
亚瑟没有还手，只是抓住了他按在他脖子上的手，避免他掐死自己。  
于是他们翻滚了一圈，接着扭在了一起，面面相对，肢体交缠。  
亚瑟被那条沉重的尾巴抵在他两腿之间，尾巴后端压住了他的小腿。  
“哦，他好重！”这是亚瑟第一个感觉。  
“该死，别再动了！”这是亚瑟第二个想法。  
因为这样的姿势下，他无法避免的被压到了敏感位置。  
他健壮的大腿企图并拢，顶开鱼尾，却正好顶在了奥姆那正在鼓胀的下腹上。  
几乎是同时，他们都不动了。  
亚瑟吐出一串气泡，狼狈地想把奥姆的爪子从脖子上移开。  
他双目盯着奥姆的眼睛。希望他主动点松开。  
奥姆却眯起眼，更重的挤压他。  
幸而亚瑟是那么强壮，就算是被海妖压住，也没有骨头碎裂的危险，只不过确实是难以动弹了。  
奥姆发现紧贴着自己的这具同类的肉体正在发热，健壮的大腿坚硬但又富有弹性。他的尾巴  
在上面摩擦的时候，难受的感觉被稍微缓解了一下。不过也仅仅是一下而已。  
很快磨蹭和挤压就不管用了，  
奥姆发出了一声挫败的鸣叫。  
亚瑟也喊了出来：“奥姆！”  
他感觉自己被鱼尾越压越紧，小腿被绞住。他尴尬极了，难不成因为弟弟欲求不满，他就要被他掐死或者绞死吗？简直是笨蛋死法。不过乐观的估计一下，自己的身体足够强韧，他很快就会没力气而松开的。  
亚瑟注意到奥姆的瞳孔扩大了一些，水汪汪的，像是失神的状态。表情时而凶狠，时而茫然。  
亚瑟知道这是痛苦的表现——他一定难受极了。  
他不再管抓着自己脖子的爪子，而腾出手掌摸了摸奥姆的脸。  
奥姆低下头，嗅闻亚瑟被他爪子抓出的血痕所散发的气息。  
亚瑟磕磕绊绊用古代语说：“你要让它出来。”  
奥姆磨着尖牙：“我不能！”  
亚瑟无计可施，简直要疯了，他继续说：“你可以的。”  
奥姆生气地缩起瞳孔：“安静！”  
亚瑟被逼急了，脱口而出：“我……可以帮你。”  
海妖盯着他，  
亚瑟想：“如果是过去的奥姆，我说出这句话的同时可能就会被一拳揍飞，或者被鱼叉捅穿吧？我帮他？海神在上，我的脑子呢？”  
然而奥姆没有殴打他，也没有咬他（尖牙离他才几十厘米），奥姆发出了一种犹豫的低声嘀咕。像是在对自己说话。  
亚瑟想：“哦，灵魂和肉体的交战吗？”  
亚瑟不管这个，他发现海妖不知不觉已经松开了他的脖子，压得也没有那么紧了，可是跟海洋动物相处的本能告诉亚瑟，自己现在别挣脱比较好。  
他必须安抚他。  
于是亚瑟咬了咬牙，垂下眼，努力寻找鱼尾上那个细小的结构。  
他成功在他的大腿上方找到了。他把手伸了过去……  
海妖发现自己疼痛而敏感的部位上多了一点轻柔的抚触。  
那触摸不像是自己爪子来回研磨的粗糙感觉。细致且舒适。就连之前不小心被自己划伤的细小伤口，在这样的安抚下都不怎么疼了。  
于是奥姆安静了下来。呼吸不再急促。  
亚瑟顾不上考虑其他的问题了，他试图找到方式让奥姆舒服，这是头等大事。  
他的手指确认了位置，然后试着往里探索。  
这激起了奥姆的反应，他躲开了。  
但当亚瑟看着他的眼睛，并毫无动作的等了片刻之后，尾巴又回到了原来的位置。就在亚瑟伸手可及的地方。  
于是亚瑟明白了。  
他开始轻柔的触摸这条阿达拉，这好像是本能的一部分，他想：我得试试看让他出来，不然他会一直疼下去，也不会学会正确安慰自己。他那归于海神的破碎灵魂，现在大概帮不了他解决问题。只能靠我了。  
想到这里亚瑟更为大胆了一些，那条缝隙上滑腻腻的，那是为了调节身体盐度和水流平衡产生的，这帮助了亚瑟，让他顺利的再次把一根手指伸进去。他碰到了什么。  
奥姆的反应也告诉他，确实碰到了。  
亚瑟开始用一种哄骗的语气安抚身上的海妖：“奥姆。我在帮助你。”  
奥姆审视他，一个拉各的碰触，像是另外一种表示臣服的服侍。他见过雄性海豚讨好另外一头，让更强壮的雄性充分满足，以建立更信任的关系。  
现在这个拉各也一样，他在讨好他。  
应该允许。  
亚瑟其实也挺紧张，而且有点害羞，他觉得这里的触感实在太真实了。除了比人类的温度要低之外，就像是——他又深入了一点，确认里面意外的比外头看上去的要宽敞之后，他大胆的放进了第二根手指。他有了着力点，确认了里面那样东西的切实存在，在变大，所以从外面就能看出来了，但它必须出来才能继续变大，而入口紧张的肌肉由于太紧张而无法松弛，让出空间让它出去。果然还是第一次的缘故吗？  
这跟亚瑟预料的很接近了，他需要协助奥姆伸出来。  
为了不弄疼他，亚瑟不得不小心的继续把指腹往里伸进去，以感受那地方的结构，这时候的亚瑟已经全神贯注，忘记了之前那些糟糕的杂念，他得保证成功。  
奥姆在这时候显得太安静了，简直吓人，不过没有挣扎就算是好兆头。  
亚瑟无暇再去安抚他，只是确认了着力点，接着帮助那个东西保持正确的角度，然后他又用另外一只手协助，在外围小心的推挤，来帮助那在本能下紧张得要死的肌肉放松下来，彻底打开。过儿好一会儿，亚瑟只觉得指缝里已经全是粘液了，他突然说：“奥姆，别动。”  
几乎在同时，他的手指用力，那东西就自然而然的从缝隙里弹了出来。亚瑟惊讶的发现它完全是淡紫色的，夹杂着粉红色的血管，顶端颜色更深，但深得不明显。这东西跟人类的很像。  
奥姆没有乱动，只是尾巴微微颤抖，并吐出了一些气泡，他像是松了口气。因为疼痛解除了，现在有一种轻松的感觉。  
接着奥姆疑惑地看着亚瑟，因为亚瑟并没放开手掌中握着的东西。  
亚瑟朝下看了看，突然很有成就感，而恶作剧的心情也涌了上来。他咧嘴一笑，低声说：“还没结束。奥姆。还有。”  
海妖拧了眉头似乎有些不情愿，但依然没有挣扎。他的爪子在亚瑟的肩膀上收紧。  
而亚瑟才不怕。现在可怕的阿达拉的要害可正握在他的掌中。  
既然都已经出来了，他应该帮他做点更舒服的安抚行为。至少得确保他——呃，他安全的释放一次。这才叫完整的解除困难。而且那应该是很爽的，做为一个海妖也不该错过的爽。  
亚瑟此刻处在一种莫名其妙的责任感里，他不想让弟弟继续为这件糟心事苦闷了。  
他的手指不容拒绝的动了起来。  
而这让他看到了更为奇妙的景象。  
阿达拉在他身上仰起了脖子和上身，腮张开了，然后又吐出气泡。他的鳍也都舒展开。胸口的紫色乳头微微挺了起来，肩膀上的鳞片闪动着，金发在水中飘荡，白皙的上半身紧绷，肌肉线条漂亮极了，那是一种接近圣洁的性感。  
亚瑟感觉到那压着他的身躯在颤抖。在呼吸。奥姆是舒服的。他确定。  
这鼓励了他，尽管好像不太道德，但他还是继续的抚弄弟弟，尽可能的以他认为最舒服，最温柔的方式。  
他在他形状不太一样的铃口上摩擦，好奇地反复来回蹭那条人类没有的对称的沟壑。  
也顺便爱抚光滑的裂口周围，在中途的时候，亚瑟甚至想，假如不是奥姆现在压着他，他可以做更多。  
但奥姆经不起这样的逗弄，他很快就释放了，那是前所未有的感觉，在海妖仅仅只是希望解脱痛苦的时候，他却得到了一种令人眩晕的愉悦，这超过了他的预期，让奥姆无所适从。  
过了好一会儿，奥姆才恢复了神志。而被他压在身下的拉各还在他的小腹，尾部上摸来摸去，甚至梳理他的尾鳍，接着又把脸凑过来，仿佛想要咬他。  
奥姆低低的嘶鸣一声，警告他别想。  
亚瑟一怔，于是放弃了亲吻。他当然不该吻他，虽然气氛很好，他们又靠得很近，但他不该吻弟弟和海妖的嘴唇，那太奇怪了。  
亚瑟放开了手。  
他刚放开，奥姆就一甩尾巴游开了。跑到很远的地方才停下。垂头看着自己的东西慢慢消肿，变小，并自动的缩回去，这个过程比出来时快一点儿。他比刚才心情好了些。动作也流畅多了。  
亚瑟看到手掌上的粘液，它们在水里也像是更重，会滴落下去。滴落在台阶上，接着消失无踪。  
亚瑟好容易才忍住自己尝尝看什么味道的猎奇心态，找了个海葵把手擦干净。  
他故意忽略自己显得有点紧绷的皮裤里的生理变化，并祈祷这没有被奥姆注意到。  
奥姆早就注意到了，但他不在乎拉各的状态，那是他的问题。不是自己的问题。


	7. Chapter 7

#海王兄弟##海王##亚瑟X奥姆#【一件需要保密的小事】part.11

 

#海王兄弟##海王##亚瑟X奥姆#【一件需要保密的小事】part.11  
湄拉接通了亚瑟的通信，问他现在在哪儿，过得怎样。  
亚瑟说：“一切都好，我还在他身边。我过一阵就会回来的。”  
而湄拉听出了这句话的不确定。  
她说：“嗨，我听到渔夫提起了阿达拉。”  
亚瑟说：“哦，别担心我会看护好奥姆，让他免于被伤害的。”  
湄拉扶额：“呃，亚瑟，我担心的是他伤害别人，还有你……你确定他没有想要攻击你吗？你没有受伤吧？”  
亚瑟抚摸自己手臂上刚刚愈合的伤口，昧着良心说：“他很温顺。非常友善。我跟他相处的很好。他把我当做朋友。”  
说罢就挂了通信。  
——事实是，阿达拉抓挠他，咬他，用尾巴扇他，朝他咧牙，使唤他做事。  
现在亚瑟已经知道了奥姆对食物的口味，幸好这两天他们再也没遇到捕鲸船，在奥姆对着一艘核潜艇跃跃欲试的时候，亚瑟阻止了他，说服他让那玩意儿安全的过去，那只是正常的巡逻，不会伤害动物。而把它弄沉了就不好说了。  
让亚瑟倍感困扰的事情还有一件，那很难以启齿，幸好他也不用对别人说出来。  
在奥姆懂得怎样正确的排解他的【生理需要】之后，他没有自给自足，而是看上了跟屁虫一样的拉各，既然已经确定了亚瑟臣服的态度，不会反抗，奥姆也就显得很过分了。  
在第二次奥姆感到难受的时候 ，奥姆游到亚瑟身边。沉默地压住了他，发出威胁的呢喃。  
亚瑟不会弄错他的意思，因为他一直都在关心弟弟的身体情况。  
而他可不想让这个变成惯例。  
他试着说：“不”了，但换来的是爪痕，在挣扎间亚瑟还被奥姆咬中了脖子以至于多了四个洞。  
他要不是亚特兰蒂斯血统保证会失血过多而死的。  
于是亚瑟只能认真的抚摸弟弟的那儿，以期待他能满意。  
这一次他更快的伸出来，更享受了，而亚瑟也因为更有经验而服务得更为从容。  
亚瑟发现奥姆依偎在他怀里，头发微微扫到他的脖子。他很想附身亲吻那白金色的雾气一样的发丝，但还是觉得再这样下去很危险。奥姆那白皙饱满的胸肌上的略有坚硬的紫色凸起摩擦他的胸口，有的时候会挤压他，大腿则总是能感觉到奥姆在他怀里的不安分搅动。  
他无论如何冷静，还是被激起了【性致】。他想：“这一定是海妖的魅惑，就像是一个魔法天赋，所有的传说故事里都提到这点。它们能够诱惑所有陆地人，我想亚特兰蒂斯人也不会例外。而我两种都是。我也不会因为是他的兄长而例外不是吗？”  
得到答案就会开始心安理得。所以亚瑟自暴自弃忽略自己，抚摸弟弟，满足他，接受他尾巴的挨蹭，并在他不愿意的时候结束碰触。  
他克制，斯文，不出错，假如这算是床上的行事风格的话——他简直不像亚瑟了。  
而奥姆在得到满足之后就会游开，远远的整理自己，  
亚瑟发现那足够远，以至于奥姆也不会发现他也在整理自己身上沾到的粘液。  
那些从裂缝里溢出来的粘液变多了，简直流得到处都是，加上挨蹭，亚瑟的皮裤和腹部总是要遭殃，而弄干净它们很难，幸而鱼群似乎对这个挺有兴趣，在鱼群多的地方，它们一拥而上，也就能把亚瑟的困境解除了。  
亚瑟趁乱用指尖沾了一点放进嘴里尝了尝，跟他想的味道一样，没有味道。  
和银色的海妖一样干净又冷淡。可又毫无节制流得到处都是，这就很淫荡了。  
他想：“下次，我得教会他自己来。而不是黏着我发浪。不然海神都会看不下去的。”

下一次，亚瑟低头企图手把手教导他，他发现奥姆完全可以做到，只要小心只使用柔软的蹼而不是指尖就好了。  
但那不够有力。起码没有亚瑟的手掌那样有力。所以奥姆把手掌从亚瑟的手掌包裹下悄悄撤开，让亚瑟接替了工作。  
最后失败的还是亚瑟。  
由于他如此配合，没有再遭受海妖的挤压和呵斥，  
他得以自由的动弹，。所以，这次他做了更多。超多了他事先的自律。  
奥姆躺在一片质地柔韧的海绵上，伸展开白得发光的身体。  
亚瑟跪在这片海绵的边缘。正好可以用跪姿抚弄着那条令人惊叹的银色巨尾，并握住他的下半身不让他乱动。  
他用他温暖的舌尖安慰了一会儿深紫色的充血部分。接着耐心的等待奥姆用力自己弹出来。他已经熟练了，知道怎样在紧绷和放松之间控制自己。  
亚瑟却发现自己的控制力变得差劲极了。他知道自己可以做得很多，可是没必要真的做。但当海妖朝他不设防的摊开尾巴的时候，当他看到他挺立的紫色乳头，他渴望的蓝眼睛的时候。  
亚瑟简直想把自己喂给这头海妖吃。  
所以，他现在涨红了脖子，充满了罪恶感和羞耻心，但没有停下抚慰，奥姆那伸出来的部分得到了很好的照顾，所以奥姆发出了快乐的呢喃声。而且用古代语断断续续的索求。  
“更多……”  
“里面……”  
亚瑟抬头，问：“你说里面？”  
是的，奥姆说了。

所以亚瑟扶着他的，并试着用手指和舌尖接触【里面】，这体验相当的奇妙，因为这是奥姆的里面，也是一头海妖的，它是深紫色的，所以不是很容易看清结构，但摸起来毋庸置疑是粘膜柔软而脆弱的质地，以至于亚瑟不禁想象他粗糙的手指和柔软的舌尖给奥姆带来的鲜明感觉。从身体反映来看，他简直舒服得在颤抖，眼神都涣散了。  
亚瑟见到迷乱的奥姆的表情，罪恶感缠身，呼吸粗重，他吐出更多的水泡，觉得自己得换个气。明明他可以一口气呆上几小时的，而且不换也没什么关系……  
结果他刚离开，往上升起的时候，就被奥姆一把抓住了脚踝。  
亚瑟低头看过去，海妖抬起身体，慢慢顺着他的脚踝往上游动，爬到了他面对面的位置，并把他往下摁。  
亚瑟指了指自己鼻端一连串的水泡，解释自己需要换气。  
谁知奥姆只是看了他一眼，就抓住他的脑袋，吻住了他，给他渡过一口气。  
亚瑟惊慌失措，感觉气泡都快进入他的脑门儿了。他勉强的接受了这口气，接着发现自己正跟弟弟的舌头缠在一起，他——他无法停下来。他们在湿吻，纵情的那种。  
亚瑟的裤裆更紧了，他觉得自己的肺叶要炸裂，心脏也快要跳出胸膛。  
这不行！  
他勉强把自己挣开。  
他近距离看着奥姆冷漠精致的脸，他自己意乱情迷，而勾引他的海妖则似乎觉得刚才的吻挺平常的，不过就是在渡气的当口多耽误了几下。  
亚瑟在水里喘息，  
“奥姆,别这样。”他警告，  
奥姆眯起眼，再次被冒犯了。  
拉各没权利拒绝。  
亚瑟再次被摁到了水底。  
直到奥姆被彻底满足，亚瑟才被放过。而对于拉各擅自在服侍他之后，到远处躲起来，并反复多次把海水弄得满是腥味儿的事，奥姆决定不去计较。


	8. Chapter 8

part.12

亚瑟的苦恼不仅仅限于受到弟弟的压迫，他还很担心海妖带来的其他麻烦。  
他诱导奥姆离开了主航道，但无法左右奥姆的意志，海洋中危险的生物们敬畏阿达拉，它们几乎不会对奥姆构成什么危险，而比起来，奥姆对人类的威胁恐怕才是比较大。  
原本以为离开主航道和人类战略航线就好，但那些偏僻海域也并不宁静。  
这一天午夜，他们遇到了一艘挟持着商船的海盗船。  
首先判断出那是糟糕的东西的是亚瑟，他听见鱼群在惊恐的骚动。有人在海面“行刑”。  
这不是经常出现的，由于海王的传说，海盗们已经收敛很多了。  
但依然有很多不信邪的。  
这一次被攻击的是商船，已经被海盗船胁迫偏离了航道，而这伙海盗不打算留下活口。海盗扛着枪在甲板上处决船员。

他们随意的开枪，接着把人扔下船。  
亚瑟没来得及救下开始的几个船员，只能登上甲板，阻止接下去的行刑。  
他知道这些家伙有武器，不过那没关系。那些人互相呼喊警告，他们不由分说就朝着这个突然出现的怪人开枪。  
就在这时候，海面突然升起了雾气。而浪涛声变弱了，接着，亚瑟听见了阿达拉的歌声。  
海盗们吓了一跳，停下了枪击，亚瑟只是一个人，看起来虽然魁梧怪异，但毕竟只是一个人罢了。歌声却太诡异了，那不是人类的歌喉，也不是人类的旋律。  
而亚瑟听出来了，那是奥姆在唱歌。  
他咧嘴，一副无可奈何的样子，他当然无法阻止闻到血腥味的奥姆。  
而随着这诡异的歌声，海盗仿佛在眼前看到了什么恐怖的东西，他们开始自相残杀。  
还有一部分人却失去了战斗意识，放下枪，朝甲板侧面走过去，仿佛要在海里寻找什么神秘的宝物，他们朝大海伸着手，接着就被同伴击中，或者自己翻过栏杆，跳下了大海。  
人质都被手铐和绳索捆着，反而只是无力的扭动。亚瑟没空理会刽子手的死活，只是把商船船员都打晕了，并把舱门锁了，接着跳下了大海。  
已经够了，别继续唱了，老弟，你可真是讨厌陆地人。  
他看到了在海水里悬停的奥姆，亚瑟看到几具带着血污的尸体从水面往下沉，而奥姆冷漠的看着尸体从他身边经过。亚瑟归来，双眼紧紧的盯着他，奥姆抬了抬下颌。停下了歌唱，双瞳中具有魔力的光芒也隐没了。  
他转开脸，轻轻托出了一具从他身边经过的人类尸体——确切的说，这是个“幸运儿”，他仅仅是被迷惑，掉下海的时候窒息了，但还没有死亡。  
他睁大眼睛，看着水里银白色的怪物，真正的海妖。  
惊恐使得他更为窒息咳呛，吐出大量的水泡，肺叶开始涌出血来。  
奥姆漫不经心的伸出爪子，抓开了他的喉咙，接着伸手撕扯海盗的衣服。  
这是个黑人，身材健美壮硕，可能是个头领，这具身躯被苍白的海妖抱住。黑色的身躯和白色的鱼尾缠绕在一起，像某种诡异的舞蹈。  
亚瑟眼看着奥姆的爪子从那已经停止了呼吸的胸膛往下移动。接着找到了小腹位置。  
亚瑟张口欲言，奥姆却已经像从一个布口袋中取出东西一般，划破尸体的肚子，准确的掏出了肝脏。到处都是血。  
亚瑟皱眉看着。  
前几天奥姆杀死一条被螺旋桨弄伤的鲨鱼，然后吃鱼肝换口味的时候也这么血腥恐怖，亚瑟已经不嫌弃这种事了，他得接受弟弟的状态，只不过他也是第一次看到弟弟吃人的样子。  
他不得不再次面对这个事实，这是一头海妖， 海妖不会讲道理，也不会像他这么烦恼于陆地和海，正义与邪恶。它仅仅代表海洋本身。  
亚瑟希望他今晚到此为止，他朝他看过去，做了个手势。  
奥姆舔了一口手掌里的肝脏，他不需要看，也能够读懂同类的焦躁和担心，还有劝阻。  
拉各似乎不喜欢他杀死陆地人，但他没权利阻止自己，他自己要救就救吧，不要打扰自己觅食。  
他咬了一口新鲜的肝脏，觉得口味还行。挑剔的只吃了最好的一部分。然后松开爪子让尸体飘走。接着游开搂住了第二具尸体，他动作温柔，对待食物就宛若对待情人，剥开碍事的衣服，抚摸到肉体正确的位置再刨开，亚瑟不知为何觉得这种恐怖血腥的觅食场面带着一种色情的感觉——这一定是他自己的想法太龌龊了，他得清醒一下头脑。  
亚瑟确认海妖没兴致再施展他的魔法，又上了船，解开所有遇劫船员的绳子，并到驾驶室打开了通信联络，呼叫救援。  
等一切做完，回到海里已经看不到奥姆在哪儿了。亚瑟把幽灵海盗船和劫后余生的商船留在原地，去追他。  
这一次，奥姆找了一个洞穴歇脚。是个好地方，怪隐蔽的。  
亚瑟找了会儿，才找到他，发现他已经舒服的躺下了。  
肝脏让他白皙的身体有了一点血色……  
呃，不，不是——亚瑟看着尾巴上隐隐的粉红光泽想：“这是又要发情了吗？”  
可能是食谱的改变，吃掉了肝脏的奥姆似乎尤为兴奋。  
他伸出手臂朝亚瑟坦然的示意着，这次他的结构没等亚瑟抚摸刺激就已经打开了一道缝隙，隐约伸出一点来，汁液随着鱼尾的收缩摆动而被挤出来。  
亚瑟看着这头海中精灵，兽性与神性在阿达拉身上完美的融合为一，他就像是奥姆的本来面目。  
亚瑟游过去，靠到他身前。被他拽近。鼻尖对着鼻尖。亚瑟还能闻到奥姆嘴边人类的血腥气。  
他想：“这是个邪恶的东西吗？他或许也会吃了我。”  
但奥姆没有吃他，而是眼神懒散地用嘴唇碰他的鼻尖，下颌，最后碰他的嘴唇。这对奥姆来说不是挑逗，仅仅只是碰触。  
但亚瑟知道，对他来说，这是挑逗。  
他伸出健壮的手臂，搂住了海妖苍白的身躯，那柔韧的腰上密布着细细的软鳞。以人类审美而言，仿若艺术品一般的身躯，常常让亚瑟觉得很脆弱，但当奥姆在他怀里的时候，他又能感觉到那危险的力量。，他想过，假如奥姆愿意，或许现在的他能够杀死他。

亚瑟摸索着，在夜晚的海底洞穴里，没人看到，所以他有些肆无忌惮，他抚摸着原本应该是弟弟的臀瓣而现在是鱼尾的部位，包裹，摸索，接着另外一只手掌，伸出了食指和中指，探索那个结构精巧的地方。  
他对着海妖喃喃道：“我不该这么想的……”他轻声说。“我觉得你想要我。”  
他把手指往里探去，把刚刚想要挺出来的东西摁了回去。奥姆不满地皱起眉毛，看着他，却没有挣扎，也没有咬他。因为过去的一段时间里，这个拉各都让他满意了，今天也不会例外的。  
亚瑟没有让他失望，他只是玩弄了片刻，就让它出来了。但这次亚瑟花了更多的时间探索“里面”，由于需要装下一个会变大的器官，里面的空间出乎意料的大。  
亚瑟把三个手指伸了进去，奥姆开始感觉到压力，他咬了亚瑟的胸口。  
亚瑟扶起奥姆苍白的脸，吻了他，尝到了自己的血。奥姆没有反抗，包括亚瑟的手指，过了一会儿，奥姆把亚瑟的手指从自己的腹部下面拉上来，放到挺起的坚硬乳头上。亚瑟无法克制的以自己燥热硬挺的下身摩擦着海妖。海妖依然没有躲开，默许了这种冒犯。  
“我——越来越奇怪了，或许我该离开他。”亚瑟想。


	9. Chapter 9

part.12

亚瑟的苦恼不仅仅限于受到弟弟的压迫，他还很担心海妖带来的其他麻烦。  
他诱导奥姆离开了主航道，但无法左右奥姆的意志，海洋中危险的生物们敬畏阿达拉，它们几乎不会对奥姆构成什么危险，而比起来，奥姆对人类的威胁恐怕才是比较大。  
原本以为离开主航道和人类战略航线就好，但那些偏僻海域也并不宁静。  
这一天午夜，他们遇到了一艘挟持着商船的海盗船。  
首先判断出那是糟糕的东西的是亚瑟，他听见鱼群在惊恐的骚动。有人在海面“行刑”。  
这不是经常出现的，由于海王的传说，海盗们已经收敛很多了。  
但依然有很多不信邪的。  
这一次被攻击的是商船，已经被海盗船胁迫偏离了航道，而这伙海盗不打算留下活口。海盗扛着枪在甲板上处决船员。

他们随意的开枪，接着把人扔下船。  
亚瑟没来得及救下开始的几个船员，只能登上甲板，阻止接下去的行刑。  
他知道这些家伙有武器，不过那没关系。那些人互相呼喊警告，他们不由分说就朝着这个突然出现的怪人开枪。  
就在这时候，海面突然升起了雾气。而浪涛声变弱了，接着，亚瑟听见了阿达拉的歌声。  
海盗们吓了一跳，停下了枪击，亚瑟只是一个人，看起来虽然魁梧怪异，但毕竟只是一个人罢了。歌声却太诡异了，那不是人类的歌喉，也不是人类的旋律。  
而亚瑟听出来了，那是奥姆在唱歌。  
他咧嘴，一副无可奈何的样子，他当然无法阻止闻到血腥味的奥姆。  
而随着这诡异的歌声，海盗仿佛在眼前看到了什么恐怖的东西，他们开始自相残杀。  
还有一部分人却失去了战斗意识，放下枪，朝甲板侧面走过去，仿佛要在海里寻找什么神秘的宝物，他们朝大海伸着手，接着就被同伴击中，或者自己翻过栏杆，跳下了大海。  
人质都被手铐和绳索捆着，反而只是无力的扭动。亚瑟没空理会刽子手的死活，只是把商船船员都打晕了，并把舱门锁了，接着跳下了大海。  
已经够了，别继续唱了，老弟，你可真是讨厌陆地人。  
他看到了在海水里悬停的奥姆，亚瑟看到几具带着血污的尸体从水面往下沉，而奥姆冷漠的看着尸体从他身边经过。亚瑟归来，双眼紧紧的盯着他，奥姆抬了抬下颌。停下了歌唱，双瞳中具有魔力的光芒也隐没了。  
他转开脸，轻轻托出了一具从他身边经过的人类尸体——确切的说，这是个“幸运儿”，他仅仅是被迷惑，掉下海的时候窒息了，但还没有死亡。  
他睁大眼睛，看着水里银白色的怪物，真正的海妖。  
惊恐使得他更为窒息咳呛，吐出大量的水泡，肺叶开始涌出血来。  
奥姆漫不经心的伸出爪子，抓开了他的喉咙，接着伸手撕扯海盗的衣服。  
这是个黑人，身材健美壮硕，可能是个头领，这具身躯被苍白的海妖抱住。黑色的身躯和白色的鱼尾缠绕在一起，像某种诡异的舞蹈。  
亚瑟眼看着奥姆的爪子从那已经停止了呼吸的胸膛往下移动。接着找到了小腹位置。  
亚瑟张口欲言，奥姆却已经像从一个布口袋中取出东西一般，划破尸体的肚子，准确的掏出了肝脏。到处都是血。  
亚瑟皱眉看着。  
前几天奥姆杀死一条被螺旋桨弄伤的鲨鱼，然后吃鱼肝换口味的时候也这么血腥恐怖，亚瑟已经不嫌弃这种事了，他得接受弟弟的状态，只不过他也是第一次看到弟弟吃人的样子。  
他不得不再次面对这个事实，这是一头海妖， 海妖不会讲道理，也不会像他这么烦恼于陆地和海，正义与邪恶。它仅仅代表海洋本身。  
亚瑟希望他今晚到此为止，他朝他看过去，做了个手势。  
奥姆舔了一口手掌里的肝脏，他不需要看，也能够读懂同类的焦躁和担心，还有劝阻。  
拉各似乎不喜欢他杀死陆地人，但他没权利阻止自己，他自己要救就救吧，不要打扰自己觅食。  
他咬了一口新鲜的肝脏，觉得口味还行。挑剔的只吃了最好的一部分。然后松开爪子让尸体飘走。接着游开搂住了第二具尸体，他动作温柔，对待食物就宛若对待情人，剥开碍事的衣服，抚摸到肉体正确的位置再刨开，亚瑟不知为何觉得这种恐怖血腥的觅食场面带着一种色情的感觉——这一定是他自己的想法太龌龊了，他得清醒一下头脑。  
亚瑟确认海妖没兴致再施展他的魔法，又上了船，解开所有遇劫船员的绳子，并到驾驶室打开了通信联络，呼叫救援。  
等一切做完，回到海里已经看不到奥姆在哪儿了。亚瑟把幽灵海盗船和劫后余生的商船留在原地，去追他。  
这一次，奥姆找了一个洞穴歇脚。是个好地方，怪隐蔽的。  
亚瑟找了会儿，才找到他，发现他已经舒服的躺下了。  
肝脏让他白皙的身体有了一点血色……  
呃，不，不是——亚瑟看着尾巴上隐隐的粉红光泽想：“这是又要发情了吗？”  
可能是食谱的改变，吃掉了肝脏的奥姆似乎尤为兴奋。  
他伸出手臂朝亚瑟坦然的示意着，这次他的结构没等亚瑟抚摸刺激就已经打开了一道缝隙，隐约伸出一点来，汁液随着鱼尾的收缩摆动而被挤出来。  
亚瑟看着这头海中精灵，兽性与神性在阿达拉身上完美的融合为一，他就像是奥姆的本来面目。  
亚瑟游过去，靠到他身前。被他拽近。鼻尖对着鼻尖。亚瑟还能闻到奥姆嘴边人类的血腥气。  
他想：“这是个邪恶的东西吗？他或许也会吃了我。”  
但奥姆没有吃他，而是眼神懒散地用嘴唇碰他的鼻尖，下颌，最后碰他的嘴唇。这对奥姆来说不是挑逗，仅仅只是碰触。  
但亚瑟知道，对他来说，这是挑逗。  
他伸出健壮的手臂，搂住了海妖苍白的身躯，那柔韧的腰上密布着细细的软鳞。以人类审美而言，仿若艺术品一般的身躯，常常让亚瑟觉得很脆弱，但当奥姆在他怀里的时候，他又能感觉到那危险的力量。，他想过，假如奥姆愿意，或许现在的他能够杀死他。

亚瑟摸索着，在夜晚的海底洞穴里，没人看到，所以他有些肆无忌惮，他抚摸着原本应该是弟弟的臀瓣而现在是鱼尾的部位，包裹，摸索，接着另外一只手掌，伸出了食指和中指，探索那个结构精巧的地方。  
他对着海妖喃喃道：“我不该这么想的……”他轻声说。“我觉得你想要我。”  
他把手指往里探去，把刚刚想要挺出来的东西摁了回去。奥姆不满地皱起眉毛，看着他，却没有挣扎，也没有咬他。因为过去的一段时间里，这个拉各都让他满意了，今天也不会例外的。  
亚瑟没有让他失望，他只是玩弄了片刻，就让它出来了。但这次亚瑟花了更多的时间探索“里面”，由于需要装下一个会变大的器官，里面的空间出乎意料的大。  
亚瑟把三个手指伸了进去，奥姆开始感觉到压力，他咬了亚瑟的胸口。  
亚瑟扶起奥姆苍白的脸，吻了他，尝到了自己的血。奥姆没有反抗，包括亚瑟的手指，过了一会儿，奥姆把亚瑟的手指从自己的腹部下面拉上来，放到挺起的坚硬乳头上。亚瑟无法克制的以自己燥热硬挺的下身摩擦着海妖。海妖依然没有躲开，默许了这种冒犯。  
“我——越来越奇怪了，或许我该离开他。”亚瑟想。


	10. Chapter 10

part.13  
海妖放肆地用自己伸出体外的部分碰触亚瑟皮裤上鼓起来的部分，挨蹭不休。  
这对于动物来说有点像是确认地位的社交行为，就算是海妖，好像依然能正确的找到亚特兰蒂斯人性器的位置。  
亚瑟告诉自己，他应该躲开，逃走，让奥姆一个人在这儿解决问题。  
事实上当初他就不该帮助奥姆获得快感。这让他彻底掉进了陷阱里。  
但现在，此时此刻，他无法对自己已经膨胀得快要爆炸，布满了血管的海绵体置之不理，他也无法让它冷静。  
亚瑟单手颤抖着解开了自己的皮裤，他的立刻弹了出来。  
亚瑟自己那带着陆地人的血统的玩意儿尺寸跟海妖的不相上下，甚至更加硕大一些。  
而乱糟糟的毛发像是海藻团在海里漂浮着，时而会碰到奥姆的，海妖似乎还挺喜欢的往他耻骨上蹭，可能是触感别致的缘故。  
那紫色的凶器上面布满了粘液，粘在亚瑟同样狰狞的凶器上面。  
它们都不怎么平滑，奥姆的甚至有一个更为肥硕的顶端和邪恶的带着沟槽的侧面和底部，亚瑟看出那玩意儿假如进入到一个什么狭窄地方的话，它不会轻易掉出来。  
他想：“我在做什么？不，没人知道我这么干了。而奥姆，他已经很过分了，我说了无数遍的不行，可他当我是个拉各，那就没有任何反抗的权利，我到底是怎么落到现在这个悲惨地步的？”  
亚瑟无法集中精神，烦躁极了，他得先射出来，才能继续保持耐心来帮助奥姆。不然他真的要疯了。  
“假如，假如我先满足自己，我亲爱的弟弟也不知道我在干什么。不是吗？”  
他用自己的冠头轻轻摩擦奥姆软绵绵又富有弹性的褶皱，这些结构在完全闭合的时候，可以彻底的包裹住沉睡的雄蕊，形成一个看起来很具有保护性的遮挡，而当奥姆兴奋起来，它们被推开，充血，褶皱也更为明显，就像……亚瑟握住自己，在奥姆的褶皱周围蹭来蹭去，这显得很下流。当亚瑟在上面摩擦的时候，奥姆发出了表示舒服的叹息。  
亚瑟才蹭了几下，就被自己的良心折磨得不轻，他想：我太过分了，我下定决心照顾奥姆，满足他的需要，而不是在这种时候用他的任何一点反应或者身体来满足自己，我简直坏透了。  
而奥姆则因为亚瑟那犹豫纠结的停滞而不满起来，他幽蓝的眼珠盯着他，严厉地说：“更多。”  
亚瑟看着奥姆傲慢的神色，那精致的五官如同海神恩赐的礼物。  
海妖的命令，亚瑟无法抗拒。  
“从前的你根本不会这么坦率！也不会对我要求这种事。”亚瑟用英语说，他只是想抱怨几句。“就算放弃了灵魂，可使唤别人的时候那股高高在上的劲儿可是一点没变。奥姆陛下。”亚瑟报复一般地亲了亲奥姆的嘴唇。“你知道你在要求什么吗？”  
奥姆再一次下命令：“更多！”  
在这下流的气氛里，亚瑟迷失了，他说：“请叫我名字。奥姆”这是一句古代语，但这个句式语法并不礼貌，起码对一个拉各来说太无礼了。  
“拉各。”奥姆冷漠地说。  
“不，那不是我的名字，我叫亚瑟。”亚瑟说。  
奥姆的不满突然爆发。  
他猛然伸出爪子掐住他的脖子，神色狰狞地将亚瑟狠狠按在岩壁上。海妖的力量极大，亚瑟猝不及防，幸而他身体强悍，背后松软的沉积物被撞碎了，脖子上的爪子在他皮肤上抓出了血痕。亚瑟感觉到了一股突然而来的杀意，他强壮的胳膊抓住人鱼扑上来的身躯，尾巴缠了上来。  
密闭的洞穴里水流缓慢，他们扭打成一团，在洞穴里翻滚，时而撞碎了什么。  
亚瑟和奥姆的身体都很强悍，所以那些岩石连他们的皮肤都无法擦破。  
但奥姆锋利的尾鳍和爪子，却可以抓开亚特兰蒂斯人的皮肉。  
海妖闻到更多同类的血腥味儿，他舔了舔嘴唇。陆地和亚特兰蒂斯人混合的血液带着奇怪的吸引力，既像是猎物，又像是配偶。奥姆的更加坚硬了，他却不知怎么满足自己。或许吃掉这个拉各也可以，但食物很多，他不吃同类。  
亚瑟并不退让，他没有对奥姆下手，仅仅是自卫，他努力解开奥姆对他的绞杀，大声喊着他的名字。  
“我不跟你打！不要战斗！”  
他们僵持了片刻，奥姆松开了爪子，发出一个音节。  
他腮化的气管发不出亚瑟的名字，只能发出近似的声音，亚瑟好容易才明白了这件事。  
他无可奈何把自己主动又送了过去，他的皮裤在打斗中已经松脱到了屁股上，要不是他健美的臀部撑住的话，早就掉了。  
而现在亚瑟一只手搂过奥姆的腰，一手开始脱掉他碍事的裤子。  
他们赤裸的贴在了一起。亚瑟用自己的性器摩挲奥姆的，并用他的大手抓住两者。  
他和他一起进入了高潮。  
奥姆射出的和他射出的混在了一起。  
在奥姆打算缩回去的当口。亚瑟抓住了那软下来的东西，并用另外一只手继续抚慰那个结构的内部，于是奥姆困惑的看着亚瑟，这依然很舒服，所以他没有挣扎反对。  
而亚瑟则仅仅是摸了摸，就抽回了手。他躺在原地闭上眼，过了会儿 ，他就又硬了，他也不管奥姆在场，自暴自弃的自渎了一番。  
他睁开眼，发现奥姆目不转睛的在观察他。  
亚瑟侧过身，把自己手指上黏着的东西给奥姆看。  
奥姆游开了。  
亚瑟自嘲地笑了笑，坐起来清理自己，并穿上裤子。


	11. Chapter 11

part.14

湄拉在通信里有些疲惫，但好歹不是一个糟糕的坏消息，她问：：“亚瑟，你最好回来一趟。”

亚瑟当然的拒绝道：“我现在……”

湄拉说：“我发现了一点线索。他现在好吗？健康？如果没什么问题你暂时离开他一会儿也不会怎样的。事实上，我可以来接你。然后我们详细说。”

亚瑟问：“什么样的线索？可以让他变回来吗？”

湄拉犹豫道：“这得你自己看一看，然后理解它。”

亚瑟被迫发送了自己的位置。很快的，湄拉驾着船来了，她说：“上来，亚瑟。”

亚瑟先是安抚了一下奥姆，对他行礼，然后说：“我要离开，但会回来的。”

奥姆仔细的看了看他，又看了看远处的飞船，他没有说话，慢慢的往后游开了，他本能的不想接近亚特兰蒂斯人的高科技设备。

亚瑟恋恋不舍上了船，湄拉说：“我发现了一张壁画。是气泡里的，这个气泡就在老城里，已经荒废很久了，我问了祭司们才知道。”

亚瑟说：“上面有什么？”

“一些图画，但没有文字，所以这就像是猜谜游戏。我不得不接你过去。而不是给你看照片。”湄拉体谅地朝他递过眼神。

亚瑟点头，而湄拉问起了奥姆的情况。

亚瑟说了这些天他经历的事儿，但也隐瞒了一些，他当然不敢说出和奥姆之间的小秘密。湄拉大概会觉得自己是个变态。

而亚瑟忧心忡忡和内疚的神色，被湄拉误以为他忧心奥姆的状态。

湄拉安慰道：“想一想，亚瑟，曾经的亚特兰蒂斯创造了怎样令人惊叹的科学，而我们在毁灭中重生，亚特兰蒂斯人非常懂得适应和改变。而王族，引领了一切。他会找到出路的。”

他们穿过一片黑漆漆的海藻之海，躲过一群鲨鱼，接着往深海而去，这里人类的设备还没法到达，但亚特兰蒂斯人的遗迹就在此处。

他们进入了一个蓝色的气泡。里面是古老的氧气。只有王族可以在这里自由呼吸和探索。

由于氧气比水更难以保存住东西，这里朽败得厉害，亚瑟和湄拉走近了里面，这是一个发着光的殿堂，十分宽阔 ，墙壁上描绘的壁画颜色退了，幸好是半浮雕，还依稀可以看出形状。

湄拉运用魔法，为亚瑟勾勒出壁画上的造型。

“看，这里提到了最初的亚特兰蒂斯人化为其他形态的内容。”湄拉指着上面的壁画叙事诗。

“这是渔夫族，他们追逐鱼群而行。这是海沟族他们失去了智慧，但得到了潜入深海的体魄和嗜血的战力，这是咸水族，他们和外骨骼动物融合了——而这是献祭者……”

最后一个形态，一个穿着祭司服装的亚特兰蒂斯人脱下衣服，接着出现了一条半人鱼的模样，上半身依然是皇族的面貌，手里拿着一根节杖。下肢则成为了修长的鱼尾。连鳍的分布也都一样。

亚瑟叫出声来：“就是这个！它能变回来吗？”

湄拉指着下面一墙壁画：“假如，我们能看懂破译这一幅画面的话。”

这是一个看起来像是魔法的场面。一个亚特兰蒂斯人将三叉戟插入了自己的身体。

有什么飞了出来，然后笼罩住了一条躺卧的人鱼。接着是两个人出现在了一个圆环中。

他们彼此抵住前胸，都长着腿。

亚瑟挠了挠头：“哦，为什么没有注解什么的？假如真的希望别人看懂的话。”

湄拉说：“我猜他们认为祭司代代会传承这些知识，一看就知道，但并没有。”她拿出一本文献。“我查到了献祭者，从前的祭司都有王族血统，许多人都放弃过王位，他们为了得到海神的眷顾，甚至不惜自我牺牲，成为一个怪物。它们是王国的守护者。呃……好像只有另外一个王族的灵魂，才能从海神那儿赎回献祭者。文献是叙事诗，说法多有指代和比喻，所以我无法确认。”湄拉在说这些情报的时候，十分犹豫。因为她总觉得这很不祥。

亚瑟皱着眉：“那就是尼普顿三叉戟没错，而从文字和壁画上看的话，这个方法更像是以命相抵。”

湄拉说：“亚特兰蒂斯人的魔法在大灾难里损失了不少，我身为亚特兰蒂斯魔法的传承者，也不知道这个仪式。关于三叉戟的能力——谁都不会比你这个拥有者更明白了。亚瑟，你得设法搞清楚。”

亚瑟沉默了片刻，说：“好吧，我去问问它——我的三叉戟。”


	12. Chapter 12

part.14 

湄拉在通信里有些疲惫，但好歹不是一个糟糕的坏消息，她说：“亚瑟，你最好回来一趟。”

亚瑟当然的拒绝道：“我现在……”

湄拉说：“我发现了一点线索。他现在好吗？健康？如果没什么问题你暂时离开他一会儿也不会怎样的。事实上，我可以来接你。然后我们详细说。”

亚瑟问：“什么样的线索？可以让他变回来吗？”

湄拉犹豫道：“这得你自己看一看，然后理解它。”

亚瑟被迫发送了自己的位置。很快的，湄拉驾着船来了，她说：“上来，亚瑟。”

亚瑟先是安抚了一下奥姆，对他行礼，然后说：“我要离开，但会回来的。”

奥姆仔细的看了看他，又看了看远处的飞船，他没有说话，慢慢的往后游开了，他本能的不想接近亚特兰蒂斯人的高科技设备。

亚瑟恋恋不舍上了船，湄拉说：“我发现了一张壁画。是气泡里的，这个气泡就在老城里，已经荒废很久了，我问了祭司们才知道。”

亚瑟说：“上面有什么？”

“一些图画，但没有文字，所以这就像是猜谜游戏。我不得不接你过去。而不是给你看照片。”湄拉体谅地朝他递过眼神。

亚瑟点头，而湄拉问起了奥姆的情况。

亚瑟说了这些天他经历的事儿，但也隐瞒了一些，他当然不敢说出和奥姆之间的小秘密。湄拉大概会觉得自己是个变态。

而亚瑟忧心忡忡和内疚的神色，被湄拉误以为他忧心奥姆的状态。

湄拉安慰道：“想一想，亚瑟，曾经的亚特兰蒂斯创造了怎样令人惊叹的科学，而我们在毁灭中重生，亚特兰蒂斯人非常懂得适应和改变。而王族，引领了一切。他会找到出路的。”

他们穿过一片黑漆漆的海藻之海，躲过一群鲨鱼，接着往深海而去，这里人类的设备还没法到达，但亚特兰蒂斯人的遗迹就在此处。

他们进入了一个蓝色的气泡。里面是古老的氧气。只有王族可以在这里自由呼吸和探索。

由于氧气比水更难以保存住东西，这里朽败得厉害，亚瑟和湄拉走近了里面，这是一个发着光的殿堂，十分宽阔 ，墙壁上描绘的壁画颜色退了，幸好是半浮雕，还依稀可以看出形状。

湄拉运用魔法，为亚瑟勾勒出壁画上的造型。

“看，这里提到了最初的亚特兰蒂斯人化为其他形态的内容。”湄拉指着上面的壁画叙事诗。

“这是渔夫族，他们追逐鱼群而行。这是海沟族他们失去了智慧，但得到了潜入深海的体魄和嗜血的战力，这是咸水族，他们和外骨骼动物融合了——而这是献祭者……”

最后一个形态，一个穿着祭司服装的亚特兰蒂斯人脱下衣服，接着出现了一条半人鱼的模样，上半身依然是皇族的面貌，手里拿着一根节杖。下肢则成为了修长的鱼尾。连鳍的分布也都一样。

亚瑟叫出声来：“就是这个！它能变回来吗？”

湄拉指着下面一墙壁画：“假如，我们能看懂破译这一幅画面的话。”

这是一个看起来像是魔法的场面。一个亚特兰蒂斯人将三叉戟插入了自己的身体。

有什么飞了出来，然后笼罩住了一条躺卧的人鱼。接着是两个人出现在了一个圆环中。

他们彼此抵住前胸，都长着腿。

亚瑟挠了挠头：“哦，为什么没有注解什么的？假如真的希望别人看懂的话。”

湄拉说：“我猜他们认为祭司代代会传承这些知识，一看就知道，但并没有。”她拿出一本文献。“我查到了献祭者，从前的祭司都有王族血统，许多人都放弃过王位，他们为了得到海神的眷顾，甚至不惜自我牺牲，成为一个怪物。它们是王国的守护者。呃……好像只有另外一个王族的灵魂，才能从海神那儿赎回献祭者。文献是叙事诗，说法多有指代和比喻，所以我无法确认。”湄拉在说这些情报的时候，十分犹豫。因为她总觉得这很不祥。

亚瑟皱着眉：“那就是尼普顿三叉戟没错，而从文字和壁画上看的话，这个方法更像是以命相抵。”

湄拉说：“亚特兰蒂斯人的魔法在大灾难里损失了不少，我身为亚特兰蒂斯魔法的传承者，也不知道这个仪式。关于三叉戟的能力——谁都不会比你这个拥有者更明白了。亚瑟，你得设法搞清楚。”

亚瑟沉默了片刻，说：“好吧，我去问问它——我的三叉戟。”

 

 

part.15

亚瑟的三叉戟一直放在王庭中，在它侧面，是母亲的三叉戟和摄政王欧瓦克——马里乌斯的三叉戟。

它们都已经是残骸了。

亚瑟握住属于他的尼普顿三叉戟的时候，他能感觉力量的涌动。三叉戟一旦承认了他，他也就获得了古老的传承，他能够阅读那些古老的知识，力量，以及使用方式。

他学会了通过魔法移动到任何一个海域，学会扩大自己的天赋，所有的海洋动物和传说中的守护者卡拉森，都不仅可以沟通，并且能够听从他，有时候亚瑟又觉得自己的能力并不太好承担，他应该没有权利要求他的子民定为他赴死，假如他这么想了，那么跟奥姆坐上王位，也并没有什么区别。

所以他尽可能的不使用那力量。

现在，他握着尼普顿三叉戟，希望得到它的帮助，寻求那个答案。

三叉戟的波动在与他沟通的时候显得平静而柔和，曾经它属于一位失意，后悔于自己的固执与傲慢的王者。

现在，亚瑟觉得，既然如此，关于重来和挽回，它一定有话要说。

三叉戟发出耀眼的光芒，亚瑟的双目应和着也发出了光芒。他感觉自己被一股力量包围，接着他的神志恍惚，已经进入了某种幻象。

他很清楚只是幻象，因为他是三叉戟的主人，而不是被施法者。

只不过三叉戟似乎更乐意用言传身教的方式来与他沟通。

他看到了一大片泡沫被海浪涌到了岸边的礁石上，这一个石头山包围的海湾，海湾上白色的细沙在他脚下闪闪发光。有什么东西在水里靠近。

接着，一个金发的男孩儿从水里跃起，站在岸上的一块礁石上。看着陆地。

亚瑟惊讶极了，这是他绝对没见过的奥姆，但第一眼他就认出来了。

奥姆似乎在尝试呼吸，他发现这毫无障碍。然后他游到了沙滩上，好奇的踩着被阳光晒热的细沙，感受自己脚趾上的触感。

他似乎觉得阳光太酷烈了，有点不喜欢，于是他笨拙地戴上了一副太阳眼镜。应该是哪位游客遗失在海底的。

接着他打开鱼皮包裹，取出了一件衬衫和短裤。他的探险就这么开始了。

维科没说过他上岸来过。亚瑟心想：“或许这秘密谁都不知道。但三叉戟或许是知道的。当奥姆掌握三叉戟的时候，他的记忆碎片也留在上面。而我想，我的这把跟他的那把【交谈】过。”这么想，他又觉得有点滑稽，搞不好这些武器并没他们主人那么剑拔弩张和敌对。

透过这个记忆碎片，亚瑟很开心的发现奥姆其实对陆地曾经非常好奇，身为未来的王，他很有觉悟的想要了解陆地人。他可以上岸，他走到了码头，运用他从前了解过的陆地人知识，尝试着使用交通工具和电话。

最后奥姆看到了橱窗里的电视机，他用一块沉船古金币换了一台，在众人吃惊的目光下打算把它扛走，而他的力量显然可以做到。只是他发现拔下插头之后，那玩意儿就会黑屏。而他终于冷静下来，考虑这个用电的东西大概无法在水下工作。沉着思考之后，奥姆离开了，他买了一些杂志书本，用防水的鱼皮袋子装起来。接着在夜幕降临的时候回到了海中。

很显然那个港湾是他的秘密出口。接着，他在附近的岩洞里布置了一番，把无法或者没必要带入水里的杂物堆在那儿（比如无线电），有时候他会在岸上呆着，但夜幕降临之后他就回去。

在月升海面之后，他就悄悄回到王庭，偶尔会被维科抓包。

维科无奈地劝告：“我可以带你去，殿下。你自私跑去的话，万一出事就……”

“我不需要你们告诉我我应该知道什么。我受够了。而我也知道我有多重要，我不会将自己置于危险中。”奥姆冷冷地回应。

维科躬身行礼，用有些悲伤的语气说：“别让王发现。”

然而尽管少年小心翼翼，他还是被发现了。

在王庭地牢中。他被捆得无法动弹，电鳗在他周围游动，时不时发出蓝色闪电。

亚特兰蒂斯王族的皮肉不惧怕鞭子和匕首，很难弄伤出血，但一个稚嫩还未成年的王族也依然扛不住大量的电击，疼痛依然可以折磨他的五脏六腑，让他的血液仿佛沸腾，头脑仿佛炸裂。他没有受到什么重伤，可是极度痛苦。

奥姆在地上已经无力惨叫，只能发出微弱的声音。

欧瓦克王用这种严厉的方式教育独子，让他学会遵守规则。

——永不要试图接纳陆地人 ，他们是肮脏无耻的。是地球之害，是低等动物。

他们的文明不值一提，腐朽堕落。他们的灵魂污浊，生性狡猾。

他们玷污了亚特兰蒂斯女王的光荣。

让王庭蒙羞。

而奥姆将会洗清女王的罪过，重建荣耀。

奥姆在疼痛和灼热中学会仇恨和冷酷，一切阻挡他的都将被摧毁。

他不再去陆地了，他再也没回到那个峡湾的秘密洞穴。

 

亚瑟被三叉戟推出了幻象。他困惑地抱着自己的武器，喃喃问：“可是，你只告诉我他的悲惨回忆，他过去的痛苦，却不告诉我如何拯救他吗？看来你们都记得，可是武器是无法安慰他的。我真希望那时候我陪在他身边。”

他再次强行与三叉戟沟通。三叉戟却似乎不打算回应他。

亚瑟的眉毛拧在一起，他想到了另外一个咨询对象。

他敲了敲三叉戟，利用特殊魔法，他们瞬移到了地心藏海下的宝座。

卡拉森正在墓穴上打盹儿。

亚瑟说：“卡拉森，你活得足够长久，现在我想向你讨教一些事情。关于——亚特兰蒂斯人的魔法。在还是传说的年代，是否有一种魔法，能让亚特兰蒂斯人将自己献祭给海神，而他就会变成阿达拉（人鱼）呢？”

卡拉森发出低沉的咕哝声，它浮起庞大的身躯：“已经很久很久，没有人成为献祭者了……”

亚瑟高兴地问:“那就是说，真的存在。好吧，我已经知道那真的存在了。而且奥姆——他成了献祭者。”

卡拉森说：“这件事，我知道。”

亚瑟一怔：“啊？”

卡拉森趴着，不紧不慢地说：“奥姆，听不见我说话，但他在地心藏海的水牢里自言自语的时候，我可以听见他。这是个痛苦的灵魂。所以我就用某种方式回应了他。让他感受到亚特兰蒂斯之心的力量。核心已经破碎了，变成亿万片，地心藏海残存的力量是最强的。它偶尔可以通过我们海洋一族显现出力量。这是机会。他可以成为我寿命终结之后的海洋守护者。从某种意义来说，他会很孤独，但又比你活得久，这就解决了他的仇恨，那种他自己想要消解，却又无法容许自己消解的仇恨。”

亚瑟大声道：“哦，不！仇恨——为什么是仇恨呢？还有孤独。你不应该给他这种引导……卡拉森，请你帮我让他改变主意。让他变回来。变成原来的奥姆。他简直是钻牛角尖，假如他真的爱亚特兰蒂斯，那么就不该忘记他的职责，他是王族，并非逊位了就没有责任……”

拉卡森低沉语气问：“接着呢？他依然是仇恨和孤独的，饱受折磨。他放弃献祭改变不了命运的裁决。”

亚瑟摇了摇头：“不会，他会拥有一个兄长，和原本以为失去的母亲，以及将来可能遇到的——我想他不怎么爱湄拉了，还想杀她，但在将来，他一定会爱上谁，然后找回所有好的力量……他会看到我做的努力，和陆地的和解，让他们做出改变，学会尊重，同时亚特兰蒂斯将停止自相残杀和制造恐惧。他得神志清醒的以亚特兰蒂斯王族的身份，来看到这些。那才是真正的消解仇恨。”

卡拉森把自己的尾巴叠在身侧，舒服的躺在那儿，说：“混血的王啊，你自己都没弄清自己的方向，我活得足够长，我看过各种各样的悲剧。这不是最惨的一个，但看来你非常在意他，或许这是血缘的吸引，或者有点别的什么，我看得出来你对这件事已经入迷了，你关心他，你像个急于燃烧的海底岩浆，在火之环里流动。那么可以试试看……”它似乎困倦起来。“试试看激发他的感觉……现在所没有的，而你认为会让他更愿意回来的感觉……献祭者需要的是决心，依我看，奥姆的决心也没有想象中 那么坚定……假如他还有所依恋，你可以……”它的声音逐渐模糊起来。

亚瑟：“大声一点，卡拉森，你说什么？”

“他还能说话……所以，他的灵魂深处并没有那么坚定，假如你能让他想起一切……而你愿意……呼”卡拉森说完就沉睡过去。上一次的大战耗费了它太多力量，一时半会儿根本恢复不了。

亚瑟握着三叉戟。突然看到了一丝希望。


	13. Chapter 13

part.16 

亚瑟再次见到湄拉的时候，湄拉在实验室里，头发扎起，带着护目镜。

她神色认真的装好了一瓶发着光的药水，对亚瑟说：“这是我按照古籍里的配方，配出的药剂。”

亚瑟问：“它是用来做什么的？”

“据说可以驯服怪物。”

亚瑟捂着脸：“你在开玩笑。”

“不，我不是开玩笑，把它撒在海里能让海沟族暂时平静下来。这是我能找到最接近的古方了。”湄拉耸了耸肩。

“看来海沟族给你带来很深刻的恐惧，公主，而你认为它对人鱼有效果吗？”亚瑟说。

湄拉说：“假如你不想使用三叉戟的话，或许你可以试试这个……纯天然的，加上一点海底魔法，这对阿达拉有什么作用我还不确定。”她不放心地说。“因为奥姆是唯一一个阿达拉，这药剂很温和，我也喝过。”

“有什么反应吗？”

“呃，心情会变得舒畅，把我施加在自己身上的狂暴系咒语和疲惫系咒语解除了。所以还成吧，但味道很苦。”

亚瑟拿走了瓶子，说：“我先收下了，假如奥姆因为什么事儿被激怒，我或许能用这个而不是靠打斗解决问题。”

湄拉点点头，她原先就计划过这样的场合。她已经注意到亚瑟身上还没愈合的爪痕了。

而亚瑟继续擅离职守，去操心他受到了诅咒的小人鱼弟弟。

这一次他来到了在幻象里看到的海湾，南太平洋的海岸线绵长，有很多隐秘而适合登陆的地方。年轻的亚特兰蒂斯王子选择了一个漂亮又僻静的地点。

亚瑟上岸的时候，没有在这片沙滩上找到任何脚印，他踏着海中的泡沫，在晨曦中走过沙滩，按照记忆寻找到了那个溶洞。溶洞前积着水，长着一些不知名的植物。亚瑟随意的瞥了一眼，看到了王庭的标记，就刻在洞壁上，一个基础的隐蔽魔法。

他虽然不怎么懂魔法，但现在他是海洋领主，三叉戟的主人。所以他能够走进去而不受阻碍。

这是个宽敞而浅的洞穴，高处很干燥，堆满了杂物。

亚瑟看到这个“窝”有种十分熟悉亲切的感觉，小时候他也喜欢在灯塔的家里搭个小窝做基地，等再大一点儿，他也在海湾没人能到达的悬崖洞穴里存了自己的小秘密。

“所以……果然是兄弟吧。”亚瑟摇了摇头，毫不见外的乱动弟弟的私人收藏。这里堆积如山的书本杂志让亚瑟很惊讶，然后随即想起自己在海底王庭见过的奥姆的私人藏书室，他不禁略带着敬畏的打了个喷嚏，这里已经积累了厚厚的一层灰尘。

那个孩子被发现之后，就再没造访过海岸。

“现在没人阻止他了，可他不屑于上岸。”亚瑟翻动着电池烂掉的随身听。还有一台手掌游戏机。寻思着假如之后他继续保持这个小小的消遣，是不是会弄个发电机过来，然后弄个沙发开始玩电子游戏。这是很有可能的，或许一旦他爱上这些，他对陆地的感觉就没那么糟糕了。

 

亚瑟环顾四周，找到了另外一边的入口，他满不在乎的下了水，从水底的洞穴里游过去，很黑，地形复杂，但这是海水，亚瑟轻易找到了出口，发现这个出口在一个悬崖下面——一如他会选择的地方。

亚瑟不禁咧嘴一笑，四面张望一下，抹了抹脸上的水。

——他一定还记得这儿。

尽管也可能激起他的愤怒，但好歹也得试试。

于是亚瑟又顺着洋流离开，靠着身上的魔法定位。他在墓园附近找到了徘徊的阿达拉。

几天不见，奥姆的银色鱼尾上的鳍好像长得更加丰满华丽了，并且在尾端出现了渐变的紫色花纹，他肩膀上的鳞片上的斑点也更鲜明了。

虽然这让阿达拉显得十分漂亮。但也让亚瑟更担心了。

他游近奥姆，朝他躬身行礼。

奥姆看到这个同类回来，没有特别表现出惊喜，仅仅只是漠然的接纳了他的回归。

亚瑟注意到几头海豚又出现在了附近，一副打算拿这里当栖息地的架势，很明显它们为什么会待在这儿，因为这儿有阿达拉。

亚瑟不爽地发出警告，让那些过分热情友好的闲散海洋哺乳类离远点，别打扰他们。

奥姆说：“它们为我捕捉食物。”

亚瑟说：“我回来了，所以，我来为你服务。”说得理直气壮，他拿出了见面礼。

一条奥姆从前很喜欢的极地鳕鱼。于是，亚瑟顺利让阿达拉高兴起来，趁着气氛好，亚瑟说：“我带你去一个地方好吗？”

奥姆侧头盯着亚瑟。

亚瑟再次恳求：“请答应我。很安全。”

“在前面。”

亚瑟带着奥姆游到了那个秘密海湾。

才刚临近那个海域，奥姆就似乎有所警觉，神色显得茫然和不安，但天性的傲慢让他绝不会让这种不安影响他的决定。

于是他们一直游到了浅滩。亚瑟半身浸在水里，而阿达拉的鱼尾随着海浪在细沙上摇荡。

奥姆低头看看自己，再看看亚瑟，同类是有双腿的，他可以去岸上，而自己属于海洋。

亚瑟朝他勾了勾手指，带他游到侧面的悬崖下。然后他抓住了奥姆的手掌，透明的蹼十分柔软，而爪子尖利。奥姆没有躲开。亚瑟握着他的手，引导他进入那个秘密入口。

他们游过了 黑暗的水底秘道，有的地方很狭窄，他们不得不拥抱着通过。

而亚瑟用手掌护着奥姆的脑袋，害怕他会磕到。他离奥姆很近的时候，能感觉到奥姆的呼吸，他的腮也在工作，有些细小的水泡从他嘴边和鼻子里冒出来，撒在亚瑟的鼻尖和胡须上，以及嘴唇上，然后停留在上面。等他们从水里钻出来的时候，亚瑟觉得这条秘道实在有点太短了。

亚瑟说：“我抱你上去。”

当看到堆满杂物的洞穴内的情形，浮在水面的阿达拉已经怔住了，

他疑惑于这地方的怪异和熟悉。他没有危险的感觉，但也谈不上多喜欢这里。

仅仅是——一种奇异的情感上的波澜。

亚瑟看出了奥姆的异样，他跳上岸，从书堆里随手拿出一本二十年前的漫画，凑过来递到奥姆面前。

“看……”那粗糙又俗艳的配色冲击着海妖属于海洋的审美。他厌恶地皱眉。

亚瑟说：“其实，我猜，奥姆，你大概更喜欢莎士比亚或者托尔斯泰？”

他拿了本十四行诗集给弟弟。精装书被扔进了水底。亚瑟顺手打开了他刚修好的录音机。

那是一首二十年前的流行歌曲。在现在已经是怀旧金曲了。

亚瑟随着曲子哼了几声。

奥姆警惕地往后游。

亚瑟发现他想跑路，这可不行，亚瑟连忙窜下水，搂住奥姆，让他朝着他曾经的小巢穴方向看过去，亚瑟给了这地方更多的灯光，还把灰尘都打扫了，搬了一张新的皮沙发。

“嗨，冷静。这里没有危险。你能听到，对吗？”

这磁带是奥姆收集的，随意放在这儿，已经不能听了，但亚瑟在易贝上找到了一样的。

他确定至少在奥姆小时候——他一定喜欢过。

海妖要挣脱这个健壮的拉各很是费力，他挣扎了一会儿，安静下来。被歌吸引了。

他的灵魂深处，确实曾经记得。

书本杂志的气味，皮革的气味儿，奇特的音乐，怪异的食物和饮料，打字机，手表。

一切一切。

隐秘的未知，好奇心。

亚瑟啦啦啦的继续跟着唱，他问：“奥姆，你想起来了吗？”

换来的回答，是阿达拉狠狠咬在胳膊上的一口。

但亚瑟并没有松手，实际上，他不在乎，在疼痛中哈哈大笑。

 

part.17 

在亚瑟的笑声中，奥姆松开了牙齿，同类的血流进他的喉咙，让他觉得不怎么舒服，或者是因为那滋味并不纯净，有股陆地上的气味。

亚瑟见他不咬了，调整姿势，想要在水里抱住这条人鱼健壮的尾部，把他弄到岸上来。可是这相当的困难，如果奥姆不肯配合，基本是不能完成的。

他试图说服他，在奥姆带着透明薄膜的耳边轻声细语。

“没关系，你随时可以回来的，让我带你上岸。”

“可以呼吸。”

“现在你就在水面。”

恶补了古亚特兰蒂斯语的亚瑟并没有增加多少说服力。

奥姆在他胳膊里扭动想要挣脱。亚瑟非常的无奈。他突然想起了湄拉给他的魔药。

或许可以试试……亚瑟心想。

但他还是不太放心，于是腾出一只手，摸索到了瓶子，单手打开，偷偷的抿了一口。

确实苦到不行。

他咧咧嘴，但那药剂进入肺腑之后，似乎没有什么不良感受。反而暖洋洋的。就像是他喝威士忌的感觉。

他等了一分钟，确定没事，于是他想要试着给奥姆一点儿。

“洒在水里好像太浪费了……”亚瑟心想，“假如被海沟族包围的话，倒是应该使用泼洒的方式，但假如只是为了让奥姆安静点儿……”他委实无法在此刻强行把药水喂给一头挣扎中的阿达拉，除非他用双手抓住奥姆的爪子。

或者可以这样——来不及思考行为是否冒犯。

亚瑟给自己灌下去满满一口魔药，然后抓住了奥姆的双手手腕，接着把他摁在了岩壁上。

奥姆还没搞懂亚瑟想要干什么，亚瑟就吻了上来，他的吻直接而深入，目的明确，撬开了奥姆冰冷的薄唇，把药水通过舌头送了进去。并非常蛮横的用唇舌干扰奥姆把药水吐出来。

最起码半口都被吞进去了，而另外一小半则流进了 亚瑟的喉咙，并从他们的下颌处滴落到海里。

滴落在海里的那些魔药顿时就闪闪发光，晕开一大片暗蓝色的荧光，亚瑟看了一眼水面。荧光围绕着他们的身体，并粘附在了他们身上。接着一点点闪烁消失。

亚瑟突然又有点担心了，看着药剂的扩散反应和它的浓稠程度，自己会不会喝下去太多了？

幸好奥姆才喝下去一点儿。

而这药剂在奥姆碧蓝色的眼睛里闪过了一道光芒。让他紫色的鳞片开始闪烁出异样的光泽。

这种反应看起来很明显。以至于亚瑟担心的碰了碰他的肩膀。

但这一次，奥姆没有躲开。反而看着亚瑟，表情疑惑，接着似乎吃惊起来，他伸出双手捧起海水。与此同时，亚瑟觉得浑身毛孔仿佛舒张开来，血液里有东西在流动，温暖又平和，让他的脑垂体都像是在分泌软乎乎的焦糖。他高兴起来：“哦，我知道，奥姆，我知道你的感觉。你现在能够感到舒服和安全了吗？”

他试着把胳膊放到了奥姆的腰部后面，接着他踩到了石板上，并顺着水里的石头，一步步的上了岸，胳膊里搂着半人半鱼的弟弟，鱼尾在出水后沉甸甸的陷在他手臂中，而奥姆为了稳定住自己，用手臂搂住了亚瑟的脖颈，

他们身上滴了一会儿水，奥姆仅仅只是拍动了几下尾巴，皱了皱眉，却不再挣扎和发出警告的嘶鸣了，他安静的靠在亚瑟怀里，一手搂住他，一手扶着亚瑟的胳膊，朝四周看。阿达拉和亚特兰蒂斯王族一样可以在水面呼吸，奥姆耳后两侧的腮被薄膜关起来，他的胸口起伏，随着他的呼吸，身上的斑点闪出蓝晕，魔法药剂也似乎在起作用，让他上岸的不适感减到了最低。所以现在奥姆并没有最初的恐惧了，他觉得浑身轻飘飘的，就像是顺着温暖的洋流打盹儿的时候那么舒服。

“我成功了。”亚瑟看着怀里的奥姆，微笑着，对他说。“你看，可以呼吸的。”亚瑟没有注意到的是，他自己的蓝色纹身上，也正顺着他的呼吸和心跳而晕着蓝色的魔药的光芒。药剂也让他感觉到轻飘飘的，而他是个混血儿，跟海沟族以及惯于体验魔药的巫师湄拉，以及海神眷顾的阿达拉都不太一样，他也是唯一的……

亚瑟的心跳有点加剧，但他认为这是因为成功让他太兴奋了。

他小心地捧着人鱼，把奥姆放到了那张光滑的皮沙发上。沙发是温暖的褐色。银色的鱼尾陷进去，亚瑟跪在旁边，给奥姆搞了一个靠枕在身后。这样弟弟就能半躺着，看起来很舒服。

亚瑟歪着头：“你看。这是你的房间。奥姆。”

他站起来，拿起另外一本造型古朴的诗集，送到奥姆的面前，这下奥姆就不会把它丢到水里了。

亚瑟说：“你能看懂它吗？”他殷切的翻开诗集，指着诗歌问。

【完全理智的心，恰如一柄全是锋刃的刀，会叫使用它的人手上流血。】

奥姆发出短促的否定的音节，但目光是好奇探究的。

或许他曾经懂得过。他应该可以轻易的读懂，因为他曾是睿智而敏捷的，过目不忘，通透且善于理解的，在幼年的时候，他试图学习陆地上那些粗鄙又吵闹的语言，并认为那简直效率极低。不如亚特兰蒂斯通用语，甚至还不如海豚语。文字同理。

但他确然曾因想要了解而学习。

他认识它们。并可以流利的把它从这块大陆的，翻译成另外一块大陆的。

他也好奇过夏天陆地盛开花朵的短暂和绚烂和雨中撑起的伞是什么模样。

他也困惑过，为何人类看不到鱼在水中的眼泪。

他知道自己有一个兄长，他可以撑起伞在雨里漫步。或许他会告诉自己，花朵和夏天的事。

他所未知的，包括知识和新的情感。他所没有的，兄弟和母亲。

他不想承认自己想要这些。

奥姆破碎的灵魂中漏出一点点的片段。那些他已经决心舍弃的回忆，通过一面名为情感的镜子折射出来，他露出水面的小秘密。

亚瑟说：“好了，就算你看不懂，但我们可待一会儿。”

已经是下一首歌了，节奏舒缓。奥姆完全没注意到。

亚瑟却觉得挺好的。他喜欢摇滚，跟奥姆口味儿不一样，这像是在跟十二三岁的奥姆重新认识一样。

 

I talk to you but it's not the same as touching you

与你交谈，但却不能抚摸你

and every time you whisper my name

每一次你耳语我的名字

I wanna run to you

我想奔向你

we'll be together

我们会在一起

it won't be long

时间很短暂

it won't be long

时间很短暂

but it feels like forever

但感觉就像永远

奥姆眯起眼眸，倾听着，他听不懂的旋律。

亚瑟坐到了他身边的地上，手里拿着已经褪色的杂志：“说真的，奥姆，我以为你会买一些泳装美女的，而不是这些……”杂志上印着一些周正而体面的男士着装，通常男士们都英俊而一头金发，古典范儿，不是八十年代那股特立独行别具一格的审美，计划着长大以后可以乔装成陆地人中的绅士的孩子，似乎显得极为早熟而古怪。

“在你的鳞片干燥前，我会把你抱回水里的。”他朝他眨眼。

可是奥姆却伸手抓住他，从沙发上滑了下来。

亚瑟急忙站起来，把他弄回去，在拉扯中，奥姆把他一起拉倒，他压在了沙发上。

“我需要你帮我。”奥姆说。

亚瑟一时没有意识到他指的是什么。

“啊？这么快就觉得干燥了吗？”他说。

但奥姆把他的手拉向了他的肚脐。

【when you're close to my heart

当你靠近我的心灵时

right here in my arms

正躺在我的臂腕

then and only then will I be satisfied

只在那个时刻 我该感到满足吗

I'm missing you now

想念你

we'll be together

我们会在一起

it won't be long

时间很短暂

it won't be long

时间很短暂

but it feels like forever

但感觉就像永远】

亚瑟一阵恍惚和窒息。

不，不能是现在。

他压在奥姆身上，他们的鼻尖离得很近，他看到了奥姆渴望的脸，清澈的眼睛。

他发着光的鳞片。

“你……觉得不舒服吗？”亚瑟的手掌摸到了鼓起的地方，在水下并不明显，但到了水面上，那儿的温度就很令人无法不在意。

亚瑟没有注意到的是，他自己的纹身上蓝色的光晕的涌动，也趋于剧烈，那是魔药进入亚特兰蒂斯人身体循环的证明。在他用魔法药剂一点点刻印的皮肤上撒发着令人安心和舒适的气味儿和令人愉快的温暖

奥姆的爪子摩挲着纹身，他闻到了越来越浓烈的同类的味道，在水中容易被冲走，而在空气中则凝聚如水汽，它闻起来强大而温和。生机勃勃又纯洁。他在他背上留下了新的抓痕，提醒这个拉各，应该温顺的再次纾解他突如其来的欲望。

\--

哎，我应该去干正事儿的……为什么写起这种邪恶的东西兴致勃勃呢。。。。

顺便，随便设定了一下八十年的歌曲是觉得30 40年代太远了不太好，但就算海王是发生在近未来，倒回去听怀旧金曲也可以对吧，就是比较宽松的一个时间段


	14. Chapter 14

【18】  
亚瑟并不是个禁欲主义者，他外貌英俊，开朗热情，这样的男人并不缺乏床伴，亚瑟在很年轻的时候就被年长的美人儿教育过，告诉他，假如他还没有找到命中注定的，那么也别浪费自己。他不用轻易的给予，但必须懂得学习和馈赠。  
亚瑟虽然没有完全听从她，但也无法抗拒天性，陆地人可以一年四季24小时的发情，不会因为地球公转和温度湿度而影响状态。这真是不可思议。  
亚瑟大部分时间在东游西逛做游侠，拯救世界，少部分闲暇时间，他跟家人度过。而仅仅是偶尔，他去找他认识的姑娘，她们懂得怎么让自己快乐，也让别人快乐，他依然没有找到自己的命中注定，但不缺乏温柔，善解人意的床伴。  
他擅长前戏，可以为了挑起对方的热情而克制自己。换来更多的柔情蜜意，他也可以狂野而持久，他被男性邀约过，浅尝辄止之后他还是愿意把自己交给女士们。  
他对男人的经验较为匮乏。  
——实际上这加重了他的不安感。  
他在爱抚的是他不太熟的弟弟，除了你死我活的决斗和话不投机的争吵外，他们和平相处的时间大概还得数最近这一月，而奥姆不跟他吵的原因则是他已经不会说英语了。  
现在，他摸了一条阿达拉，一个海神的宠儿和祭牲。亲吻他，以宽大的手掌揉搓满是锋利的鳞片的鱼尾（那些鳞片顺应主人的意愿紧紧贴着，所以不会伤到他，这也让亚瑟更确定奥姆的意愿。）  
他的手指在那块鼓起的地方画圈，轻轻的按压，确定裂缝里先出来的蜜汁充沛而粘稠。  
那根令人叹为观止的漂亮而奇特的器官的顶部从出口露出了一点，那浓郁的紫色像是已经熟透了的果实。  
亚瑟小心的继续按压，并以嘴唇蹭了侧奥姆的下颌，催促他自己用力伸出来。此刻他们不需要语言，仅仅用眼神和肢体就可以了。

奥姆已经不再为难以探出来而苦恼，亚瑟手掌的挤压帮助了他，让他更加容易出来。  
那湿润富有弹性且温热的东西，被亚瑟的掌心包裹住，亚瑟的掌心更热一点，他来回撸动。汁液溅落在肚脐上，从亚瑟指缝间流下去。  
奥姆的神色变得恍惚，他靠在靠垫上软绵绵的。鱼尾都懒得摆动。  
亚瑟看着他，心想：“是药物的作用还是因为到了岸上。他看起来比之前还温顺，有点懒洋洋的，希望魔药没有带来什么麻烦。”  
他想起奥姆或许会觉得干燥，所以必须速战速决。  
他更用心的服侍奥姆，希望他立刻出来。  
但这很难，虽然没有对比过亚特兰蒂斯人和阿达拉的持久程度，然而跟人类的比，阿达拉可真是耐力十足。  
亚瑟试着更多的刺激，他舔了舔奥姆因为快感，挺起的胸上那紫色的乳尖，然后吮吸，他不是不知道自己的行为越来越不像是单纯的帮忙，可他又有什么办法呢？  
他又不是木头和岩石做成的。  
口腔和唇齿带来的刺激让奥姆扭动着苍白的身躯。鳞片和鳍在洞穴的灯光下熠熠闪烁。并把反射出的绚丽光点投射在了周围。  
亚瑟没有注意到这美丽的奇景，他专注的亲吻乳尖，接着吸吮苍白的腹肌凹进去的地方的水珠。  
舔了舔人鱼的肚脐，他的身体压低，半跪着，终于舔上了手掌里握住的东西。  
此刻他没有羞耻的感觉，反而对奥姆满怀歉意。原则上来说，这过了底线，已经是在做爱了，但他又能怎样呢？他希望奥姆快点满足。  
奥姆的尺寸可观，亚瑟虽然是个大个子，可也没法完全吞进去，他只是含住顶端。比上一次和上上一次更加大胆的运用舌头，手指同时往柔软的缝隙里探索，想要找到他精囊的位置，他上次就摸到过，根据猜测或许是个重要的敏感带，总之一摸那儿奥姆就受不了一样的发出呻吟来，这一次也是这样，奥姆在空气里发声的方式和在水里不太一样，更像是低哑的口哨声。  
他的腹部颜色更深了，紫红色的血管慢慢的浮现。证明他被充分的挑逗到了兴奋状态。  
亚瑟低声咕哝：“宝贝儿，快，没关系，别紧张，射了一切就结束了。”  
他暗自下决心不会因为裤裆里胀痛得难受就把裤子脱掉。上一回他已经后悔了。  
然而就在这时候，懒洋洋任由亚瑟忙活的奥姆，却哑声扬起脖子，说：“更多。拉各。我喜欢。”  
“更多的爱抚吗？”亚瑟想。“究竟是阿达拉放荡坦白的肉体影响了总是端庄整洁的国王呢，还是你，奥姆-马里乌斯，本来就这么放荡，人鱼这样不方便的躯壳都没法替你掩盖这点。我的弟弟。你不是一个性冷淡。”  
手指往缝隙深处更进入一些，扭动着，指尖搔弄富有弹性的软嫩肉壁，亚瑟呼吸粗重起来，能听见血液在他耳朵后面疯狂流动的声音，这声音跟奥姆被他的手指搅动发出的湿透黏滑的声响混在一起。钻进他脑袋里，并在他小腹上点着了火。  
“哦，这么软，而湿润的，温暖。富有韧性，用这个肉腔包裹自己的性器，难道不是时时的充满了快感吗？那真是相当分心。难怪他总是忍不住。或许探出来折磨更少些。”  
亚瑟无法阻止自己浮想联翩。他的手指简直要颤抖了。他可以想象假如一个男人——把性器插进这样的地方，那将是一种……  
哦，亚瑟！集中精神，你在想什么？你要帮助奥姆，一个痛苦的阿达拉，一个困境中的弟弟。  
你该死的别想着“干”或者“插入”什么的，那念头简直疯狂。  
但随着这个邪恶的念头，他早就已经被挑逗得半硬的部分现在像是被提醒了一样疯狂充血。  
而随着亚瑟难以抑制的兴奋，他纹身上的蓝色光晕不安分的闪烁着。为他提供更多飘飘欲仙的感觉。  
亚瑟的双眸里闪过一丝蓝色荧光，魔药在混血的身体里四处游走，寻找着属于古代血脉的负面反应，清扫了亚瑟原本的羞耻和紧张。  
同时，另外一半魔药的力量像是察觉到了这个身体里不一样的陆地人血脉，开始发生奇怪的化学反应。他浑身发热，轻飘的感觉越发强烈，他像是喝得半醉那样，无法把思考贯彻到底。  
“哦，湄拉，你的药，好像有点不靠谱。就像是——吃多了止痛片，又灌下去一瓶伏特加。”亚瑟想。  
他的手指还在奥姆的体内，奥姆呻吟着，扭动着。  
亚瑟压在他身上。意识到自己应该继续做点什么。可是他觉得手脚有点不听使唤。  
他感觉到奥姆握住了他的手腕，表情苦闷，把他的手掌更压向自己。于是，亚瑟的手指不由自主的更加深入了，他抵到了那个最敏感的地方。阿达拉的精囊下部的位置。  
亚瑟觉得自己简直把半个手掌都伸进了弟弟的身体里，这太可怕了，而奥姆还不知廉耻和严重性的扭动他的鱼尾，尽管可能会因此而疼痛，可是他顾不得更多，生物本能想要高潮，追求快乐，所以“更多”。  
直到那儿被多余的空间被亚瑟的三根手指塞得满满的，有力的肉壁紧紧夹住，指尖切实的摁住了最敏感的软肉，体液从缝隙争先恐后的涌出来。于此同时，人鱼那根光滑的紫色性器则在亚瑟的掌心里滑动，颤抖抽搐，亚瑟能感觉到他富有韧性的下部凹槽变硬，接着，奥姆在他身下浑身颤抖，肌肉紧崩，尾鳍张开。他的乳尖挺起，双眼涣散，JY分成三次喷了出来。  
他的肺叶仿佛不够提供氧气，腮无力的张合片刻，又关上。亚瑟的指尖满是流淌出来的J液，流满了人鱼的小腹。并从尾巴上淌下来，流到沙发上。  
亚瑟的手指还在里面，感受那里的猛烈地挤压和抽搐。奥姆的高潮他全程的通过触感感受到了。这是真实的，内外结构一同的高潮，太不可思议了。  
“哦，不，你……怎么可以……”亚瑟喃喃道。“你不能这么利用我。这绝对。绝对是报复。”  
但这事儿根本没完。当亚瑟把手指抽出来，想要赶紧跑开的时候，他觉得脑袋一阵眩晕。  
四肢发软，他才刚抬起身躯，就又重新倒下了，倒下的时候脚底一滑，他瘫软在沙发旁。  
奥姆见到滑下去的拉各，想要拉他一把，但自己也失去了平衡，从满是体液的沙发上滑了下来，压在了亚瑟身上。  
亚瑟手忙脚乱的接住他，他们缠在一块儿。  
当亚瑟在努力的维护阿达拉不要受伤的时候，刚刚释放却没有满足的阿达拉却在寻找亚瑟被藏在皮裤里的性器。他闻到了拉各发情的气息。他想要更多嬉戏。而不是到此为止。  
场面一度混乱，直到奥姆把爪子伸进了亚瑟皮裤的缝隙里。  
亚瑟知道奥姆不打算放过他。  
“不，你不需要我脱裤子，我的性器对你没用。还记得吗？你又不喜欢我的精液，每次都跑开，我继续用手指满足你就好了，再次……”亚瑟奋力想要站起来，但他发现自己的力气好像不够，于是自暴自弃的躺下。  
接着，他再次被人鱼压在身下。奥姆还没缩回去的部分软软的抵在他小腹上，和他皮裤胀鼓鼓顶出来的地方互相摩擦。  
奥姆居高临下，用渴求的眼神瞧他，跟往常比更加狂热，或许是魔药让它精力旺盛，以至于毫无节制，对待一个拉各的矜持傲慢都丢开了。  
亚瑟有点生气，他觉得奥姆实在不知好歹，他现在浑身不对劲，奥姆不能再要求他什么了。  
他硬得快要爆炸，该死得想要做爱，他根本无法冷静的帮助他。  
他要疯了。他是个男人，健康，欲望强烈，他想要“干”，想要释放，酣畅淋漓的来一发。  
可他现在有什么？一条嗷嗷待哺需索无度的人鱼蠢弟弟。


	15. Chapter 15

【19】

亚瑟有一具混合人类与亚特兰蒂斯血脉的身体。他为这身体骄傲，维科说，纹身不是亚特兰蒂斯的习俗，但亚瑟说，陆地人用这种方式获得守护，它象征着勇气和坚持。

所以花了很长时间，他用维科带来的能够留存在那难以摧毁的皮肤上的魔法染料，用可以伤害到亚特兰蒂斯人的陨铁来一点点的刻画，先是坚实有力的手臂，再是漂亮的，日渐饱满的胸肌，接着是块垒分明的腹部，然后是腹股沟和臀部。

平心而论，在幼年决定刺青的时候，他绝对不是为了增加性吸引力——但当他成年之后，发现他的刺青有时候确有此作用。

他到底没在意过他的纹身到底使用了什么染料，但现在它们发着光，在灯光底下都很明显。

亚瑟不知所措，被人鱼挤压着，奥姆专注的看了看他胸前的纹身。然后亲吻了上去。

亚瑟能感觉他冰冷而柔软的嘴唇。

“不……”他说。

奥姆充耳不闻，好奇的继续探索那时有时无的光亮。每当他用身体的一部分碰触这些暗蓝色纹身的时候，纹身就会闪亮出蓝色的魔法光亮，他吻着那道随着血液循环，逐渐往下的闪光，在纹身上舔了一口，光芒仓皇隐没在了皮裤的边缘。

奥姆撕开了遮盖物。

亚瑟低声恳求，而这没什么用处。

奥姆看到了纹身的全貌。在亚瑟饱满，充满了力量感的身躯上蜿蜒而过。现在他整个人都闪烁着微光，在奥姆的眼中，这是 很奇妙而美丽的场面，也似乎在强烈的证明同类处于和他一样的兴奋状态中，至于这同类有些不太一样，更像陆地动物的那部分，他已经见过一次了，见怪不怪。这次他决定给这个温顺的拉各一点甜头作为安抚。以便他们继续嬉戏。

他的爪子摸上了亚瑟大腿的内侧。被碰触的地方的纹身闪过蓝色光晕。

亚瑟懊恼又恐惧地说：“奥姆，你知道你在做什么吗？我……我不是海豚。”

他现在倒是想起海豚们了，他曾经隐约嫉妒过那些没节操而坦率的哺乳类。因为奥姆对它们是相当宽容的。

而当他和海豚差不多待遇，可以被爱抚的时候，亚瑟又觉得非常慌张。

奥姆带着蹼的手掌湿润而柔软，这一次，他没有用爪子，而是用了掌心来碰他，并且不只是碰，他的手掌从他的大腿根部往中间滑过去，最后攥住了他已经高高翘起来的部分。

亚瑟倒抽一口冷气，眉毛扭成一团，他苦闷地深呼吸，然后把手放在奥姆的爪子上。

“不，我不能让你继续……”他用亚特兰蒂斯语强调道。

然而奥姆没打算征求一个拉各的意见。反而变本加厉的用上了一点力气攥住。那东西触感很烫，烫得令奥姆惊讶，但他没有松手。

接着，汁液开始流淌，而亚瑟的呼吸凌乱粗重。他没有并拢腿，也没有挣扎。他实在做不到。一方面是因为那个该死的魔药，一方面是——奥姆在碰他。美丽的，表情冷淡，却异常放荡的阿达拉。以及高傲的，总是难以取悦的，不近人情的异父弟弟。再有——一个看起来诱人以极的，正在挑逗他的嬉戏对象。

奥姆对于“嬉戏”可能并不在行，他刚得到这具身体，本能上他希望亚瑟配合他，继续与他耳鬓厮磨。碰触他最需要碰触的地方。

而具体实施上，他也不知道该怎么做。

他想起亚瑟曾经对他做过的事情，他认为可以试试看。奥姆俯下头去，他细碎的金发垂了几根在额头，鼻梁挺直，唇色浅淡。他带着蹼的双手捧着亚瑟的勃起，然后伸出紫红色的舌尖，舔了一口。

亚瑟大腿肌肉绷紧，一动都不敢动。他震惊的看着这个场面，忘记怎么说古代语，事实上连英语他都忘记怎么说了，顺便忘了呼吸。

奥姆张开嘴，露出尖牙，他吃到了亚瑟的味道。属于海洋也属于陆地的味道。很奇特，他会记住。他用舌头描摹了片刻，就放开了，他当然不能把这个放进嘴里，尖牙会立刻碰到，把这个东西弄伤的。

奥姆双眼望向了亚瑟。这眼神比较像是在说——我已经表现出友善了，该你继续了。

亚瑟如此荣幸，被一个阿达拉照顾。

他受宠若惊，表情充满了矛盾，眼神晦暗，他被自己的良心和欲望撕扯，简直快要死了——

假如不能得到奥姆的话，他真的要死了——

他从来没对哪个床伴这么失控过，他在性方面很有自信，或许这真的跟他的混血儿的身份有关系，他比人类更善于自控，又比人类更有能力纵欲——他总是可以尽情享受，几乎没有欲求不满的时候。

然而现在，他被一条人鱼挑逗得快要丧失理智。

亚瑟一把将奥姆扯了起来，搂住他的上半身，把他拖到自己胸口，并决定不再思考。

他吻上了奥姆的嘴唇，主动的，狂野地撬开了他的唇，品尝他奇特的滋味。

尖牙划伤了急切的亚瑟，血从嘴角流到下颌，然后滴落。亚瑟毫不在乎。

奥姆困惑地接受了这个湿吻，稍后觉得不怎么对劲儿。

男人的舌头让他不能很好的用肺叶工作，而腮也没法用，他觉得心跳猛烈起来，接着他挣扎。

亚瑟只能放开奥姆。亲他的额头，脸颊。接着捧着他的脸，恨恨地道：“嗨。你这坏东西。你以为我拿你没办法？”

他艰难地翻了个身，把人鱼摁在身下，接着手往下摸，摸到了。奥姆甩了甩尾巴，随即温顺的躺着任由他放肆的抚摸。

亚瑟再也不战战兢兢了，他满足了自己的好奇心，把阿达拉神秘的身体结构摸清楚。他甚至喘着粗气，低头研究了一会儿，接着才把已经被他摸硬的阿达拉的性器与自己的握在一起揉搓着。顿时，亚瑟和奥姆都发出了舒服的喘息。他们的呼吸合在一起处，湿润而火热。

亚瑟一边亲他，一边继续故技重施，随着他的动作，奥姆挺起鱼尾迎合那份奇异的触感。

直到亚瑟先忍耐不住。他射了出来。也分成了三次。他的量不及奥姆那么多。但质地更浓稠一些，他故意把那些洒在了奥姆的腹部，离裂缝很近。还有有些则被亚瑟用自己的龟头涂在了肚脐上。龟头划过下腹那些软而细腻的鳞片上的时候，带来了更刺激的感觉。

奥姆轻轻的发出了一声呻吟。

亚瑟更用力的去挤压。弹出来的部分的根部和周围的褶皱。这里应该非常敏感。

事实证明了亚瑟的猜测，鱼尾扭曲得更剧烈了。奥姆看着他，双眼眯起，再睁大，仿佛在犹豫要不要摆脱拉各的猥亵。尽管那其实很舒服。

亚瑟低头望着奥姆，他的金发披散在旧地毯上，地毯已经湿透了，他的脸庞英俊而精致，简直脆弱，亚瑟有点心软。

“这个位置……刚刚好，假如我插进去……”亚瑟用古语磕磕巴巴又紧张地说。“你会疼吗？”

这种问题，奥姆怎么会知道答案，他又从没有试过。

奥姆仅仅只是盯着他。拉各释放了它的精液，用性器继续摩擦他，嬉戏是可以接受的，而“插进去”听起来就不怎么好。

他发出否定的鸣叫。

亚瑟叹了口气：“这不公平。奥姆。你又不会口交。”

阿达拉是海神的宠儿，从来不讲究公平。何况他听不懂亚瑟用英文抱怨。

他伸爪子把亚瑟的手掌从他自己的性器上扯下来，拉到了自己还意犹未尽的器官上面。

亚瑟一本正经地对奥姆说：“——你别以为我会逆来顺受，咱们得讲究公平。假如——你让我也满足。你才能再射。听懂了吗？”


	16. Chapter 16

【20】  
奥姆望着他，爪子在亚瑟的大腿上划过去，像是已经在考虑要不要再来几道抓痕了。这次可以深一点，起到威吓的作用。他不希望这个拉各做他不懂的事情。他应该回到水里去了。或许他不该让这个家伙带自己到岸上。  
魔药让人鱼虚弱无助的感觉降低，使得奥姆并无害怕的感受。  
但反过来也让他的防备心极为薄弱，他现在的感觉比亚瑟要好一些，水汽通过魔药聚集在他皮肤上，而他在释放之后耗费掉的体力又被补足，他被亚瑟挑起的欲望依然旺盛。  
而亚瑟则比他紧张忐忑多了，他知道自己要做的事情非常不对，虽然论起来，奥姆是率先打破了规矩，并且挑逗的人，但他身为更有理智的一方，应该考虑后果。  
蓝色的光晕再次刷过他的皮肤上的刻印，他的耳边有了幻觉，仿佛能听见什么窃窃私语。又像是海浪的声音。亚瑟恍惚了一下，才有恢复了神志，他眼前依然有清澈的蓝色，是奥姆的眼睛。他望着这精致而脆弱的面庞，奥姆的薄唇张开。舌头一闪而过，舔过了嘴唇。  
——不，让后果见鬼去吧。  
亚瑟再次攥住奥姆的下颌，亲吻他，抚摸他，然后调整自己的姿势，他很好的利用自己在陆地上的体重，压住了这条跟他一样强壮的人鱼，他结实的大腿跨在鱼尾上。  
他依然保持着适当的冷静和他急切的如擂鼓的心跳十分不搭调。他不能太冲动。他不能弄伤他，假如这是嬉戏，那就不该有任何痛苦，只有快乐，仅此而已。  
他的性器在自己的撸弄下再次变硬。犹豫了一下，亚瑟抽回了探索的手指，那里随着自己抽出手指，又变得严丝合缝，他低头对奥姆道：“我要进去，奥姆，放松好吗？”  
奥姆继续发出不满的鸣叫，说：“我要回到海里。”  
亚瑟说：“假如你能让我释放，我就抱你回去。”  
奥姆皱起眉头：“那就滚开。我可以回去。”  
亚瑟脑补了一下奥姆狼狈的自己爬回水中的情景，他决定让奥姆改变主意。  
他凑过去亲吻他，与他的微凉的舌头交缠，直到舌尖又变得温暖，而他的手指摁压着奥姆紫色的乳头，另外一只手放弃了自己的性器，而握住了奥姆的。  
很快，奥姆就像是忘记了刚才的命令，沉迷于爱抚，他的乳头显然是很敏感的，亚瑟仅仅是吮吸了几下，就让他的尾巴尖儿都挺了起来。  
而亚瑟如愿的让奥姆在他手里分泌出更多的前液，人鱼的前液和缝隙里的体液，随着身体的兴奋，像是泉水一样流淌出来，湿漉漉的沾染得到处都是了。  
亚瑟嘟囔了一句：“你简直湿透了，弟弟……”他再次伸手指进去，这一次好像容易多了。于是亚瑟把自己的性器抵到了那儿。  
“奥姆。”他喊。  
对方没有回答他，但也没有用爪子抓他，奥姆的手掌搁在他的大腿上，从刚才开始就一直张合着，而随着亚瑟把顶端往里压，他的身体贴近奥姆，奥姆的爪子落到了他的腰上滑到他肋部，并随着他的动作无所适从的摸索。  
亚瑟毫不怀疑，假如自己弄伤他或者激怒他，阿达拉的利爪可以瞬间划破他的血肉，把他的器官掏出来，就像是他吃人类肝脏的时候那样。他或许会撕开他的背脊或者肚腹，而不会有任何为难。恐惧无法阻止亚瑟的情欲，他甚至想过，假如他真的惹怒了弟弟，被弄破肚子也是活该的，况且他应该不会死，海洋领主没那么容易死。

亚瑟就带着这样的觉悟，异常胆大妄为地继续他的行动，他缓缓的插进了那个滑腻柔软的出口，他的和奥姆挺起的性器离的很近，湿漉漉的陆地人毛发搔弄奥姆的性器，让奥姆受不了的扭动，而那被入侵的感觉也让人鱼慌张起来，他被亚瑟健壮的大腿死死压住。  
在陆地上，人鱼很难因为不舒服而瞬息间游开逃走，就算是为海神所宠爱的怪物，也只能瘫在那儿，服从地心引力的枷锁，亚瑟则驾轻就熟的完成了插入，他极为小心，确认了方向和位置，这个部位有力的包裹在他刚刚进入顶端的时候就袭了上来，让亚瑟几乎就要把持不住，然而他知道里面还有更多空间，他完全可以进去，三根手指之外是弹性十足的肉壁。他探入到一半的时候，感觉到奥姆在紧紧的夹住他，不让他再往里了，他停了下来。奥姆高高挺立，桀骜不驯的器物就紧紧的贴着他的另外半截，他们现在几乎是紧紧贴着，亚瑟感觉奥姆的手掌滑到了他的背部，爪子陷入了亚瑟肩背上紧绷的肌肉里。他或许已经出血了，但没关系，  
奥姆有些慌张，他能感觉到什么东西往里入侵，有点太大了，感觉很奇特，但胀痛之外并不是特别难以接受，毕竟阿达拉的身体强韧而富有弹性，极难伤害，他的肉壁包裹着那个入侵的物体，像是亚瑟的手指那样，这东西搔弄他的身体，并打算接近更里头的敏感部位。  
他不知所措。  
亚瑟温言软语，用古语小声鼓励着奥姆不要紧张，并放松身体。还不停的赔礼道歉。  
然而他腰胯用力，更坚定的顶了进去，接着没有顶到最深处，而是先试着抽了出来。  
他的动作引起了奥姆失控的呻吟，鱼尾摆动，亚瑟觉得自己被紧紧的攥住了，根本没法动弹。  
他额头的汗水滴下来，滴落到奥姆的胸口。他深呼吸，然后说：“放开我，奥姆。”  
仿佛也知道这样不对，奥姆努力放松自己下半身的紧张，鱼尾轻轻拍动，他苦闷地侧头，小声的呼吸，腮又张开了，假如不是魔药的效用的话，现在或许奥姆已经因为无法呼吸而感到难受。但有了这个祛除负面效果的法术，奥姆仅仅只是紧张了片刻，就学会了放松。  
接着，他感觉到了亚瑟的存在。那种奇异 充实的感觉，拉各那热烫到令人诧异的东西塞进他的身体里，轻轻滑动，碾压和抽插，每一点儿动作都带起一阵粘膜的愉悦，直接通往四肢百骸，阿达拉的快乐是无法隐藏的，他的鳞片开始闪出蓝光，身上星星点点的蓝晕粘附鱼尾上，此起彼伏，和亚瑟身上的蓝光应和，随着压在他身上的同类的律动而一同闪烁。  
海洋中的拥有相同的传承与不通肉体的两个灵魂，现在通过这种方式交缠在一起，彼此分享着最纯粹的快乐。亚瑟认为这棒极了，简直犹如奇迹，他被奥姆包裹，紧握，吸吮，他挽留他，要他，好像在强烈的渴求他，而亚瑟也尽情的取悦，引导，他强硬而温柔的插入，又决然的退出来，接着在奥姆的急促呼吸里再次深深的进入，他不敢太过放肆，但依然无比满足。他观察着仿佛已经失神的奥姆，他蓝色的眼眸越发迷离，他表情恍惚，如同在做一个甜美的白日梦。  
亚瑟迷迷糊糊地想——或许我现在看起来也是这样的，像个初尝禁果的笨蛋处男。  
但看到前国王那高傲的额头，挺直的鼻梁，精美的薄唇，宛如雕塑一般的俊美脸庞，亚瑟又觉得他不该叫他笨蛋的，奥姆美极了，像传说故事中最动人的那部分存在。  
而他现在正在跟他做爱。  
“如果真的有神明的话，原谅我吧……我私自获得了这份快乐，仅仅因为无法抵抗诱惑。”亚瑟亲了亲奥姆的唇，惊讶的被他反吻，奥姆以舌尖勾住他的舌头，似乎是想要获得一点安慰。因为他被感官上最纯粹的快感冲击得有点眩晕，甚至不在乎亚瑟越来越有力的顶插与越来越狂猛的力道，事实上他能够承受，仅仅只是有点吃惊。  
亚瑟再一次顶入，这一次有点深了，奥姆的性器在他硬邦邦的腹部上死死压着，而他背上传来一阵撕裂的疼痛。奥姆的爪子终于撕裂了他背上的皮肤，插进了肉里，血从背上热乎乎的流下来。亚瑟的心脏还在跳动，所以他断定那伤并不重，他观察着奥姆的表情。似乎是因为他碰到了精囊的缘故，亚瑟没有问奥姆是不是能继续，他又一次挺腰，爪子也再次换了个位置，胡乱的抓着，有点急迫的想要阻止亚瑟，而这样的抓挠没有起到作用。  
亚瑟很明白奥姆的感觉了，这像是一种默契——他插入的力道或许是恰好——不然他应该已经死了，奥姆在这种时候还是没有咬断他脖子，终结这场“嬉戏”或者说交配的意思。  
那么——他可以索取更多。  
亚瑟粗长的器物在奥姆最敏感的内部里来回顶弄，越来越得心应手，他找到了节奏，急速的抽插着，体液被带了出来，发出黏腻的声音，他顶弄的时候身体撞在奥姆结实的鱼尾上，发出的声音更为色情，磁带早就放完了，而洞穴里回荡着亚瑟弄出来的声音和奥姆的叫声。  
亚瑟听见奥姆在用古语不断的说不，可是过了一会儿他又只是发出意义不明的鸣叫。再过了一会儿，奥姆沉默起来，仅仅只是喘息。  
亚瑟发现他的表情紧张起来，闭上了眼睛，似乎听见了什么声音，又像是在用心感受。  
亚瑟好像已经知道了奥姆的感受，越是接近高潮，奥姆越是沉默而紧张，他会突然安静下来，就像现在这样。  
接着，奥姆身上的蓝光在鱼尾部分闪烁，突然爆散开来。而亚瑟纹身上的蓝色光晕也仿佛受到了连锁影响，通电一般的冲击着亚瑟的四肢百骸。顿时，亚瑟双眼被蓝光占据，他吃惊的看到了一片深海，深海中游弋着无数精灵一样的发光幻象，场面浩瀚深邃，犹如梦境。  
同时，他耳边响起了无数由远及近的窃窃私语，有的急促，有的舒缓，有不同的情绪和节奏。它们汇集成一片宏达的声音的背景，又汇集成同一种幽远绵长的呼唤。  
亚瑟就像一刹那掉进了一个只存在于潜意识中的梦里，这个梦里没有那么多具象的事物，而像是某种魔法。  
亚瑟肉体的极致快乐震动了灵魂，所以灵魂突然也赤裸裸的在无遮挡，它看到了一切——感受到了一切。  
这个世界，尤其是生命之源，世界之初——那是海。  
而在海的深处，神秘未知的模糊彼端，他所要达到的地方，有一个发光的灵体——是那么孤独，它在呼唤，它的存在极为微弱和遥远，比他所见所闻的所有的灵体都要微弱。可他灵魂中一个声音在告诉他，催促他，要靠近那个孤独的存在——那是谁？  
在亚瑟恢复神智之前，奥姆的高潮先到来了，那是极为突然的，奥姆身体紧绷，大声喘息，他的腮徒劳的张开，而泪水眼眶中涌出来，在空中悬浮一阵，随后才落到了发丝里。  
亚瑟感觉到了奥姆体内近乎残酷的紧握，同时，他小腹上弹跳着的奥姆的性器喷出了大量的JY，力道强猛，喷在了亚瑟的胸口。  
亚瑟也无法再忍耐，他的高潮随着奥姆体内的痉挛而无法克制的到来了。他急忙抽了出来，精液喷在了裂缝口，沾染了奥姆整个下腹。  
这一次，那严苛的出口没有马上合拢，而是张开一个小口，无力痉挛着，随着呼吸一张一合，吐出了一股股的汁液，汁液里混合着亚瑟的精液和奥姆自己的体液。  
在这盛况空前又无比淫亵的场面下，亚瑟猛烈喘息，握着自己的性器，居高临下看着他的弟弟。  
“对不起……我不该射进去……还好不多……应该大多数在外头。奥姆，你还好吗？”  
亚瑟慌张地道歉。随后意识到自己又忘记说古语了。只不过古语里的词汇量大概不够表达这种欠揍的虚伪歉意。  
他只能选择闭嘴，然后安抚地摸了摸奥姆的脸颊。奥姆双眼眨动着看向虚空，好像没在望着他，过了一会儿才聚焦，接着奥姆蜷起鱼尾，颤抖着身体默默承受高潮余韵带给他冲击，浑身都是拉各洒在他身上的味道，亚瑟想，这真的过头了，我不该这么过分……  
奥姆开始推亚瑟，希望他离开。  
亚瑟跪起身，奥姆侧过了鱼身，没有管自己半软的还伸出体外的性器，而是牢牢抱住自己，爪子抓向自己的胸口，另一只爪子抱住自己的头，似乎相当的困惑和震惊。  
亚瑟歪着头端详弟弟的状态，他这是样子——是喜欢还是不喜欢？是非常讨厌还是感觉还行？应该给点时间让他反应。


	17. Chapter 17

【21】

奥姆看到了无尽之海，看到了耀眼的圣灵在幽暗的海中漂浮。

它向他冲过来，仿佛要抓住他，奥姆逃开了。他不知道假如与它相遇，自己会发生什么。

而现在，奥姆清醒过来，回到了尘世，在一张旧地毯上蜷缩起鱼尾，他突然感觉到了浑身酥麻的余韵，隐隐作痛的靠下的部位以及剧烈的心跳。

他眨动眼睛，想要确认自己究竟发生了什么事。

他思考了一遍自己是什么，他叫奥姆。海洋的守护者，海神所眷顾的存在，是自由的，强大的，那么过去呢？

他过去是什么？

这件事他记不起来，他抱着脑袋，希望那种心有余悸的恐惧从脑袋和胸口处离开。

温热的手掌放在了他肩膀上，来回揉搓安抚。接着来到他的尾巴上。

亚瑟蹲下身，温柔又担忧的问他：“你不舒服吗？奥姆。”

奥姆逐渐平静下来，他又发现了自己并不需要对【过去】惶恐什么，他强大，所以存在本身就已经无需置疑，他是主宰，所以没什么事需要他困扰。

哪怕他实际想不起过去。

他从有意识开始，就在水中醒来了，接着他遇到了拉各。

奥姆认为这是有原因的。

他伸出手，确认同类的存在，这个健壮，谦卑，但偶尔消失不见的同类，是真实存在的，不是幻象。

亚瑟被带着蹼的手掌抚摸脸颊，顿时受宠若惊，他的手掌也扪上去，微笑着说：“希望我没弄疼你。奥姆。”

奥姆道：“我要回到水里。”他依然不客气的使用着命令的句式。

亚瑟顺从地点头，把奥姆抱进怀中，他顾不上穿衣服，就这么赤裸着身体，抱起了人鱼，奥姆随着他的动作，裂缝中继续流出一些液体，随着亚瑟走向水坑而滴落到地上，亚瑟的脸涨红了，满脑子刚才他干的事情的回放，但他步履平稳，生怕惊扰了奥姆。

接着他走进水里，把奥姆小心地放进去。

一遇到海水，奥姆就放松下来，身上魔药的蓝色光晕淡薄了一些，不过依然存在，于是鱼尾在水里折射出点点荧光，让深邃的水底如同星空。

奥姆仰头看着亚瑟，亚瑟说：“你想起来了吗？”

奥姆游到了岸边，趴在石头上，望着灯光和沙发，以及堆积如山的杂物，若有所思。

 

亚瑟仅仅只是想试试奥姆的反应，并没有报以太大的希望，比如奥姆一下子就刷地变回来这种事，当然是不可能的。

他也想过或许急不来，因为需要挽回的是奥姆真正的灵魂。

这一切都要靠海神的眷顾。亚瑟倒是不太确定，刚才的幻象到底意味着什么，也许是湄拉那个不靠谱的魔药造成的类似迷幻药的副作用。

他坐下来，在岸边陪着发呆的奥姆。

奥姆泡在水里，并没有离开，而是在水坑里徘徊。他依然在考虑拉各的事，因为这个洞穴令他有熟悉的感觉，但又并不是那么愉快。

他就像是有一件事还没有做完，比如进行到一半的杀戮与破坏。或者一场没有完成到底的嬉戏。

亚瑟端详着仿佛无所事事百无聊赖模样的奥姆，他刚释放，现在东西缩了回去。仿佛刚才的事情对他影响不怎么大，但他对自己的态度也是丝毫没有任何改变——这真是太奇怪了。

但转念一想，假如自己是一条热情的海豚，跟他玩耍一番之后，奥姆是不是也就仅此而已罢了。

他至少没有发怒找自己打架，已经是够意思了。

亚瑟一边自我安慰一边反省，他想起自己被面前这位高贵的前国王锁住时候的情形。

当时自己全身都是锁链，而他穿着铠甲高高在上。自己差不多就要冲到他面前了，而他面色平淡，毫不畏惧，一脸该死的傲慢，这就是奥姆，一如既往，就算变成了阿达拉也没有改变呢。

但假如奥姆想起了自己【到底是谁】，想起自己丢掉的王位，失败的决斗，想起自己这个被视为耻辱的哥哥，再想起自己做了什么……

嗯，奥姆会不会想杀我？

但就算想要杀我，或许也比他自我放逐的要好吧。

亚瑟走神了。

而奥姆掉转鱼尾，下潜到了水底。

在幽暗的几乎没有光线的水底，奥姆找到了被自己扔下去的书本。

完好无损，就沉在那儿。水没有破坏字迹，奥姆打开书，书页在水中漂浮。这本精装书纸质厚实结实，奥姆信手翻开，然后往上浮起。浮到接近水面的位置，接着他试图读懂那奇怪的文字。

　 

……

当亚瑟回过神来，他才意识到自己有一瞬间没注意到奥姆的动向，结果奥姆居然甩着尾巴跑了，他正要往下跳，追上去的时候，奥姆又游了回来，手里捧着书，依靠在池子边。

亚瑟顿时目瞪口呆的看着海妖捧着书企图阅读的样子，他真的没想过奥姆会感兴趣。

但在自己充分的满足了这家伙的生理欲望之后，海妖居然开始表现出好奇心了。

“哦，天哪，这真是……个惊喜。”亚瑟自言自语。

他立刻就安静了，小心的观察奥姆，奥姆有些烦躁。他当然不可能立刻读懂这些，但他确实莫名其妙的有种感觉，就是——这对他来说不应该是一种阻碍和困难。

这种毫无来由的自信心让奥姆不顾自己认知上的隔膜，而用爪子摸索着印刷字体，撕破了好几页，他有些烦躁，直到过了一会儿，他开始集中精神。

亚瑟的身子往前探，企图看看他在看什么。

刚才他给他的是一本诗集，因为排版很宽松，他认为这类东西对于阅读障碍症来说能轻松点。

然而实际并不会，那可是莎士比亚。

 

奥姆连续翻了好几页，湿漉漉的纸张增加了难度。亚瑟好心的凑过去，轻柔的帮他翻到了新的页面。

奥姆停住不动了，因为他逐渐有了一点熟悉的感觉。

亚瑟又凑过去看了一眼，湿漉漉的发梢摩挲在奥姆的肩膀上。

亚瑟试图把它读出来。有点磕磕绊绊的。

 

看，当普照万物的太阳从东方 

　　抬起了火红的头，下界的眼睛 

　　都对他初升的景象表示敬仰， 

　　用目光来恭候他神圣的驾临； 

　　然后他既登上了苍穹的极峰， 

　　像精力饱满的壮年，雄姿英发， 

　　万民的眼睛依旧膜拜他的峥嵘， 

　　紧紧追随着他那疾驰的金驾。 

　　但当他，像耄年拖着尘倦的车轮， 

　　从绝顶颤巍巍地离开了白天， 

　　众目便一齐从他下沉的足印 

　　移开它们那原来恭顺的视线。 

……

 

还没有读完，奥姆鸣叫一声，用古代语要求他从头开始。

亚瑟又读了一遍。

这一次奥姆转过身，表情奇异，他发现自己有点懂了。这发音与文字之间的规律在他的意识中自然就能联系道一起，对他来说很轻易。

刚才他只是“忘记了”而现在则逐渐想了起来。

跟现在他能说的这种语言比，这种发音方式对阿达拉来说太难了，因此他仅仅能“读”但无法说。

没关系。

亚瑟发现了奥姆的异样，他兴奋起来，说：“哦，看起来你在读它……我很高兴你居然想读，而且好像……你能看懂吗？”

他高兴地跳上岸，再次拿过一本漫画（这是他很喜欢的关于海底人的故事），并凑到奥姆面前，希望他从图文并茂的简单轻松的故事开始。

但被奥姆（嫌弃）不耐烦地挥开了。奥姆游到池子另外一边，继续试图读懂十四行诗。

亚瑟懊恼地蹲在另一头，手里举着漫画。

“哦，行吧。我是说……”

“食物，去捉一些。”奥姆没有抬头去理会他，仅仅是冷淡地发出命令。

亚瑟像个尽责的拉各那样的立刻遵命了，着急到忘记穿他的皮裤。‘


	18. Chapter 18

【22】

亚瑟一边捉鱼一边总觉得自己好像忘记了什么事，等他想起来的时候，已经迟了，是的，首先，他忘记穿戴整齐再出来觅食，其次，他忘记帮助奥姆清洁一下身体，虽然说一下水就能洗干净，但想到自己射进去的那部分，还是让亚瑟坐立不安。

所以他匆匆捉了一些鱼，捡拾了一些干净肥嫩的贝壳回来之后，发现奥姆还在水面上，他应该是再次下过水了，身上的蓝色光晕已经消失，尾巴灿然有光泽，而洗得干干净净，肤色也褪回了苍白，包括他肚脐下的缝隙和乳头也都变回了淡紫色。亚瑟有些不好意思的奉上食物，希望奥姆不介意自己的冒失和粗糙。

奥姆却根本没把心思放在他的随从身上。拉各带回了食物，屁股还没坐热，就被奥姆指着那一堆书，低声吩咐替他拿过来，一一过目。

亚瑟觉得很有趣，虽然海妖似乎不需要那些知识了，尤其是对于奥姆来说令他厌恶鄙视的陆地人知识。但现在无所事事的人鱼，很显然是感兴趣的。

这是个很好的兆头，亚瑟没有任何理由感到担心难过。于是他越发积极了。

他一遍遍不厌其烦从少年奥姆曾经收集起来的书本里挑拣一些出来，给已经成为国王的奥姆过目，最终，留下来的是奥姆感觉到眼熟的《哈姆雷特》，《奥德赛》以及一本童话。

奥姆翻开一页插图的时候，若有所思起来，接着用古语问亚瑟：“我曾经有一把这个？”

他指了指插画上拿着三叉戟的海王。

“是的。你有一把，很类似的。”亚瑟看着他，目不转睛地回答。

阿达拉开始冥思苦想自己为什么会有这种想法。

但很快就放弃了，因为他的脑海中一片迷蒙。就像蒙着雾气的窗户。

他也没有好奇心，转而看了一眼拉各，端详着他。

亚瑟被奥姆看着，逐渐有点紧张和心跳加速。他避开他的目光。

“你知道我。”奥姆说，是肯定句。

亚瑟真诚地说：“是的，我知道你。”

奥姆没有问下去。

但亚瑟有些急切地说：“你有三叉戟。你用它战斗，很厉害……”他突然垂下头，“不过……它好像被我折断了。”

奥姆发出一声不屑的鸣叫，认为这种事不可能，一个害怕战斗，温顺谦卑的拉各，怎么可能弄断他的武器，胡言乱语。

亚瑟却突然像是想到了什么，盯着奥姆的侧脸。

“嗨，我离开一下。马上回来。你要等我。”亚瑟说。

奥姆毫无反应，他已经习惯了。

亚瑟兴奋地冲了出去，在黑夜的海洋里极速的赶往大西洋王庭，同时联络了湄拉。

当他们一起来到王庭的宫殿。亚特兰娜迎接了他们。

“亚瑟，奥姆怎样了？”女王关切的问。因为亚瑟经常传影像回来，并且告诉了她很多关于奥姆变化之后的事情，所以作为母亲的女王现在心情稍稍平静了一些。虽然才刚脱离险境，重回故乡，亚特兰娜也没时间顾及她的丈夫，儿子的事已经让她操碎了心，继承了王位之后，奥姆立刻就发生了这样的事情，而亚瑟则干脆的丢下他的王座，照顾弟弟去了。

就亲情而言，女王感到安慰，并忍耐着担忧之心，为亚特兰蒂斯处理那些原本应该亚瑟照管的政务。就女王的责任本身，她必须贯彻亚瑟与她达成一致的信念，维持和平。

但她没有一刻放下自己对奥姆的担忧，她在他幼年就被迫离开，而且她知道他恨她。

“母亲，我想，我或许找到了一个方式。但必须要求得您的帮助。”亚瑟说。“我希望能为奥姆重新铸造一把三叉戟，这是王族必有的武器，在决战中我击碎了属于他的那把……”

湄拉立刻意识到了什么，她说：“因为你从你的三叉戟上看到了一些东西……”

亚瑟说：“是的，我早就该这么想，假如我能得到我的三叉戟的帮助，失去三叉戟的奥姆，就像是失去了自己一半的灵魂……我要重新帮助他振作和回忆。那就将那些碎片复原吧。请帮助我，母亲，还有伟大的巫师，湄拉。”

亚特兰娜点了点头：“我明白你的意思了，亚瑟。我有这个能力铸造，我会让铸造官与湄拉帮助我，我将用我的三叉戟与……奥姆父亲三叉戟的碎片，重铸一把。那本来就是属于他的力量。”

湄拉说：“我会找维科一起帮忙，他知道奥姆的喜好和格斗习惯。”

亚瑟点了点头：“我们达成了一致，我很高兴。”

他也想过有谁会反对这件事。

奥姆已经逊位，交还他属于国王的三叉戟，需要女王以及现任国王来决定。

而他出于最私人的情感，做出了这个决定，妈妈也一样。

 

【啊，赤热的烈焰，炙枯了我的脑浆吧！七倍辛酸的眼泪，灼伤了我的视觉吧！天日在上，我一定要叫那害你疯狂的仇人重重地抵偿他的罪恶。】

奥姆倚靠在石洞边，他已经完全能读懂英文了，只不过有些陆地人才懂得的词汇，他会缺乏理解。他感觉自己或许曾经试着寻找答案，所以当有些令人费解的句子出现，这些陈旧的精装本下面就会歪歪斜斜的写着一些亚特兰蒂斯现代语。而虽然奥姆无法发音，但他还是可以轻易的阅读和理解。凭着他天生的，转化之后也未曾磨灭的灵性而能够从陆地人的词句中读懂人类共用的情绪。

那是愤怒，幽暗的愤怒。关于复仇和代价。

【这两种行为，哪一种更高贵？死了；睡着了；什么都完了；要是在这一种睡眠之中，我们心头的创痛，以及其他无数血肉之躯所不能避免的打击，都可以从此消失，那正是我们求之不得的结局。死了；睡着了；睡着了也许还会做梦；嗯，阻碍就在这儿；因为当我们摆脱了这一具朽腐的皮囊以后，在那死的睡眠里，将要做些什么梦，那不能不使我们，那不能不使我们踌躇顾虑。人们甘心久困于患难之中，也就是为了这个缘故；谁愿意忍受人世的鞭挞和讥嘲、压迫者的凌辱、傲慢者的冷眼、被轻蔑的爱情的惨痛、法律的迁延、官吏的横暴和费尽辛勤所换来的小人的鄙视，要是他只要用一柄小小的刀子，就可以清算他自已的一生？谁愿意负着这样的重担，在烦劳的生命的压迫下呻吟流汗，倘不是因为惧怕不可知的死后，是它迷惑了我们的意志，使我们宁愿忍受目前的磨折，不敢向我们所不知道的痛苦飞去？】

奥姆的心脏剧烈的疼痛起来，腮张开，他捂着自己莫名绷紧的心口，忍耐着灵魂深处被触动的隐秘。那应该已经化为碎片和海中泡沫的痛苦和遗憾。

为什么？

海妖依然有思想，有情感，他是生灵，超脱于凡俗，但依然是一个活生生的灵魂，奥姆不知他为什么在读懂了这些几百年前陆地人作品的时候会感觉不适。

他放下了书，鱼尾往下滑，滑进水里，往黑魆魆的深处沉下去，仰面看着水坑上方射下的温柔的灯光。白炽灯泡模仿着太阳的光芒，却柔和而黯淡，就像是窃窃私语的太阳的一个幽灵。

海妖感觉到了上岸的疲惫，他往黑暗里沉，希望就这样把意识也沉入海底。他不知道自己是希望在黑暗里找到什么，还是逃避什么，他闭上眼睛，试着感受那死一样的睡眠。


	19. Chapter 19

【23】  
当亚瑟回来的时候，带着一串鱼，还有有些珍珠贝，他把珍珠放进一个陈旧的玻璃瓶里。那是奥姆从前收集陆地上的玩意的时候用的。里面有老式的可乐瓶盖，塑料鱼旅游钥匙圈，不知开哪儿的钥匙以及街机游戏币。  
亚瑟开心的对奥姆说：“我想，很快我就可以送你一件礼物。”  
奥姆冷漠地说：“你昨晚一夜未回。”  
亚瑟歪着脑袋：“你开始想我了？”他自言自语地说：“啊，当然我不指望什么，比如你担心我，感谢我之类的。就算你想不起任何事，你或许也会在意一个帮助过你的同类的。”他又开始用英语抱怨。  
但是不巧的是，奥姆现在能听懂英语了，他用古代语给了一个肯定的回答：“是的，我担心你。”  
亚瑟顿时目瞪口呆。  
而后奥姆又说：“而且，我感谢你。”  
亚瑟不知该不该说不客气。这简直是——恐怖的场面，想想冷漠的亚特兰蒂斯前国王，会对他说感谢吗？他好像一般都是说：你这个杂种，我会杀了你。之类的话。  
所以这感觉太诡异了，就像是下一刻奥姆就会宰了他。  
然而，奥姆很平静，他把手掌放到自己脐下的位置，严肃地说：“但我不感谢这个——你昨天把我弄疼了。现在还是疼。”  
亚瑟看到了那个部位，它看起来真的还好，没有哪里肿起来，或许是内部——亚瑟埋头不敢与奥姆对视，心虚得简直背心淌汗。  
接着奥姆说：“下次不准弄疼我。假如再这样，我会咬掉你的手指和性器。”  
亚瑟感觉自己从出生开始，头一次这么窘迫和羞愧，他手足无措地挠头，转过身。耳朵和脖子都涨红了，也无法缓解自己的情绪，他急忙站起来。  
说：“我去外面逛逛，你……你可以继续休息。我会回来的！”  
他一头栽进洞中冰凉的海水，游了出去。  
亚瑟过了好大一会儿，才让自己有勇气再次面对弟弟。  
他回去的时候，是从前面的沙滩走过来的。当他进入洞中的时候，看到奥姆泡在水里，沿着浅滩一地的书本杂志，人鱼横着身躯，半个身体在水面，趴着，在岸上的岩石上有他抓挠的痕迹，他似乎有些难受，但又不肯松开手里的书本，只是把一半的腮浸在水中。金发黏在他额头上，有些已经干了，看得出他好一阵没有回到水里了。  
亚瑟走过去，关心地问：“你多久没进到水里了？是不是太干燥了？”  
奥姆抬头，看着他，说：“药……”  
亚瑟顿时理解了他的意思，很显然，魔药可以平复负面状态，所以似乎可以让奥姆更久的待在岸上。而不会有不适感，奥姆还记得自己给他灌进去的药。  
亚瑟摇头：“你不用这样，奥姆，我们回到水里去。等你舒服了再说。”  
奥姆指了指皱巴巴已经湿透的书页。  
亚瑟有些不明所以。  
奥姆大量的阅读让他不断体验着情感的潮水，冲刷他的心灵，他可以看到幻象，‘这诡异的幻象越来越真实，那是一个金发的男孩儿坐在山洞中。

每当奥姆看到那个幻象，他就觉得被什么触动了。但又模模糊糊。  
在他独处的时候，幻象就更加清晰。而且还开始多起来。  
他甚至在幽暗的洞穴的另外一个出口，看到了一个站立的，穿着亚特兰蒂斯王袍的男人。  
那是谁？  
那个男人有一张严肃的脸，态度冷漠而高傲，他只是站在出口那儿。仿佛他是从那里进来的。  
他一步步的缓慢走进这个巢穴，身形魁梧，自顶至踵全身甲胄，亚特兰蒂斯的华美战靴踩着他的杂志和画框。嘎吱嘎吱，毫不怜悯，噪音回荡在洞穴里。  
奥姆想过从水坑离开，逃离幻象，但他的身体却无法动。奥姆在洞边挣扎了片刻，终于放弃了。接着他的幻象离他越来越近。  
亚瑟对此并不知情，他他拿出瓶子，再次不确定的喝了口。  
他等过了几分钟，依然没有不适应的感觉，仅仅是缓解了他快速游来游去的折腾疲惫。  
于是他喂了奥姆几滴，奥姆的鳞片趟过蓝色光晕，一直流动到尾巴。  
现在奥姆感觉好多了，水汽在他周围聚起，魔药的能量让他不再害怕。  
他慵懒地侧面躺着。  
亚瑟看着地上的抓痕，问：“我只是带你来看看。你如果不喜欢这儿，我们就离开？”  
奥姆发了一个音，他只能发出首音，他手指指着那湿透的书本上的一行字。  
亚瑟凑近，贴在他脸旁看清楚。  
上面的段落是关于王子遇到了父亲的鬼魂。  
他摇了摇头：“鬼魂吗？我从来没见过鬼魂，就算我拔下三叉戟的时候也没看到。”  
亚瑟歪头看向奥姆，有些不安地说：“这故事太悲伤了，我不建议你看完它。”天知道为什么奥姆非要挑这本书，在他看来，就算他挑马克白也不怎么吉利。还是应该看看仲夏夜之梦就好了。  
奥姆透过亚瑟的肩膀，看到那个浑身甲胄的男人站在那儿，站在他的书上，鱼皮手套拂过他收集东西的罐子。  
奥姆很担心他会把它砸碎。但男人没有，他踩碎了他的黑胶碟唱机。他的恐惧跟随幻象而来。

“我找到了你的窝，这肮脏的，下贱的巢穴，堆满了——那些陆地上的欲望。你——跟你那反逆的，桀骜不驯的母亲一样，你们都喜欢陆地人，你们好奇，软弱，容易受到蛊惑。你的血液里到底有什么？天生的罪孽吗？令我蒙羞的孩子啊——你恨我……我很失望。”  
“不，我不……”  
【我是你父亲的灵魂，因为生前孽障未尽，被判在晚间游行地上，白昼忍受火焰的烧灼，必须经过相当的时期，等生前的过失被火焰净化以后，方才可以脱罪。若不是因为我不能违犯禁令，泄漏我的狱中的秘密，我可以告诉你一桩事，最轻微的几句话，都可以使你魂飞魄散，使你年轻的血液凝冻成冰，使你的双眼像脱了轨道的星球一样向前突出，使你的纠结的鬈发根根分开，像愤怒的豪猪身上的刺毛一样森然耸立；可是这一种永恒的神秘，是不能向血肉的凡耳宣示的。听着，听着，啊，听着！】

奥姆抓住了亚瑟的手腕。  
亚瑟被奥姆抓住，情不自禁的凑过身抱了抱他，而他发现这个亲昵的举动海妖居然没有生气。他用坚实的手臂紧了紧奥姆，总觉得这具冰冷滑腻的身躯有点太瘦了。  
“说真的，你就不该看那些东西，一方面它是个悲剧，一方面也太无趣了，我的文学阅读课得分是C……这完全是因为我选了它。你真不知道那多惨。”低沉的声音没心没肺嘀咕着，温暖的怀抱里，亚瑟的心跳可以被听到。  
男人就在亚瑟身后。戴着象征权柄的戒指，指节枯瘦。正在指着他。  
“你必须受罚，我的孩子。”  
“奥姆，你必须洗净受了蛊惑的灵魂。你是我的继承人，你是高贵的海洋领主，我的骨血造就你的身躯，你不能玷污它，你记住，你的一切非分下贱的妄念，只要残留一丁点儿，都会毁掉亚特兰蒂斯！而你有责任……记住！”  
【是的，我可怜的亡魂，当记忆不曾从我这混乱的头脑里消失的时候，我会记着你的。记着你！是的，我要从我的记忆的碑版上，拭去一切琐碎愚蠢的记录、一切书本上的格言、一切陈言套语、一切过去的印象、我的少年的阅历所留下的痕迹，只让你的命令留在我的脑筋的书卷里，不搀杂一些下贱的废料】  
奥姆抓住亚瑟，急切地说：“别离开我！”  
他在对父亲说。  
而亚瑟似乎感受到了弟弟的恐惧，他不知是因为什么，但依然蹭了蹭奥姆带着鳞片的肩头，温言软语：“放心，我不会离开你。我会一直陪着你。”  
国王的幻象消失了。  
奥姆的沙漏状的瞳孔中似乎又多了一些东西。


	20. Chapter 20

【24】 

亚瑟在星夜的沙滩上，躺在洞口，为海妖守夜，海妖一整天浸泡在海中，夜晚则在洞里阅读，这已经变成了一个小小的作息习惯。而亚瑟也习惯了带着自己能吃的陆地食物和奥姆能吃的海洋外卖回来。就像个打工回家照顾弟弟的好哥哥。

亚瑟发现奥姆在吃了魔药之后可以在水池边呆上一整晚，但湄拉的初衷肯定不是拿来做这个用处。

而周末的夜晚，本来应该在灯塔的家里陪老爸看比赛直播的亚瑟，枕着一个旧靠垫假寐。

直到他感觉有什么东西湿漉漉的靠了上了。

他应该警惕的，可是那魔药的波动和海妖特有的海洋的气息，让亚瑟不用睁开眼就知道谁在触摸他，所以他没有挣扎。

而奥姆靠过来，用凉滑的身躯贴近他，夜晚亚瑟穿着薄T恤的身体非常温暖。奥姆的尾巴甩动，他花了好大的劲儿才挪动过来，一条长长的水迹还没有干。

亚瑟伸出胳膊，搂住奥姆的鱼尾。睁开一只眼睛，又俏皮的睁开另外一只。笑着说：“我抓到你了。”

奥姆却没有说话，带着蹼的手指抚摸他毛茸茸的脸颊，划过他的下颌。

然后奥姆亲吻了他，一言不发。

亚瑟莫名其妙，但又非常受用和习惯。毕竟他之前更过分的事情都跟奥姆干过了。

而奥姆的尖牙划破了他，这不是大问题。他们继续纠缠。亚瑟热情的回应着。仿佛这是什么新颖的宫廷礼节。

奥姆的手往下，抚摸过他厚实的胸膛，接着抚摸过他结实的腹肌。往下伸进了他的裤缝。

亚瑟喃喃问：“哦，你要吗？”

海妖没有回答。

算了算，也有三四天没搞了，那个“被他弄疼”的部位以惊人的愈合速度也该好完全了。

亚瑟早已不纠结为奥姆纾解的事情本身了，他倒是纠结能不能让他舒服的同时，自己也好受点儿。

今天的奥姆显得有点特别。似乎没有了平时的傲慢和颐指气使，反而带着一股子怪怪的味道。亚瑟一时也搞不清他的想法。其实他对弟弟也不是特别了解。他们毕竟不熟。他也就无从揣摩海妖到底在想什么。

他只是顺着他的意，把自己脱光了，并把同样赤裸的海妖搂在怀中，他们在铺着一条粗绳地毯的铺位上滚了半圈。

亚瑟用大腿夹紧海妖的尾巴，今天奥姆不怎么想说话，他也就从善如流，开始用行动表达关爱。

亚瑟健壮而优美的身躯伏在了海妖身上。用他光裸的皮肤摩擦海妖的，他的热度让奥姆有些失神。而后揽住了他的脖颈。

奥姆从亚瑟宽厚的肩膀上看过去，能够看到站在洞口的月光下的鬼魂。那个鬼魂披着长长的披风，手里攥着一个骷髅。

他现在已经记起这个鬼魂是谁了，应该是与自己有关的一个祖先的亡灵。

然而关于面前这个并非幻影的拉各，他还没想清楚。

他仅仅是产生了疑问和担忧，对于自己混乱没有边际和界限的记忆，他当然是无可奈何的，他能控制的仅仅是现在，他正在一个安静的巢穴里，不回应海中的呼唤，而跟一个同类待在一起无所事事。

他开始想，这没道理。为什么自己要顺从一个拉各的决定，而不是离开，干自己的事去。

可他又有些依恋这种感觉。就好像他从来没有过这种时刻，而现在体验到了。

“他从来没有什么？”

海妖有点困惑，于是再三确认，他的开始只是想要触摸拉各的身体，确认自己模糊的感觉。但当拉各笑着在月光下搂住他，挨蹭他，与他嬉戏的时候，最初的想法又改变了。

当拉各和他亲吻，以及开始亲昵的摩擦。海妖就被另外一种肉体的本能控制住，而拖入了欲望中，这是海洋恩赐的一部分。

亚瑟温柔的舔舐让那紧闭而矜持的裂缝软化，并泌出滑腻的汁液。手指的触摸和按压催促海妖伸出自己亟待服侍的部分，亚瑟的温言软语犹在耳边，低沉而富有情感。虽然一半都听不太明白，但或许都是在表达爱慕和顺服。

奥姆不讨厌这种时刻。当亚瑟的胡须撩拨他的软鳞，他伸展鱼尾，索要更多。

亚瑟埋头以唇相就，似乎已经非常熟练且顺理成章，毫不羞涩尴尬了。他舔了几下就伸出手指，以确认那不肯开口索求的身体到底是否需要更加多的爱抚。

亚瑟做得总是那么好。以至于海妖低声鸣叫，发出喘息的声音，乳头开始变硬，挺立在空气中。

月光下，海妖的鳞片闪闪发亮，凉滑的身躯蜿蜒在地，白皙的上半身凝结着蓝色的荧光水滴。过了一会儿，亚瑟知道奥姆快要到了，他摁住他的出口。但很快就放开。让他释放在他手心，亚瑟发现今晚的奥姆太过安静了，几乎只有呻吟，而当他帮他释放之后，亚瑟看向了奥姆的表情。那精致的脸庞上，双眼看着山洞前的星空，而脸颊上泪痕晶莹，反射着月光。

亚瑟吃惊地看着那两道眼泪，心想：“我弄疼他了吗？他说过了，如果我弄疼他，他要咬掉我的手指。”

但海妖没有暴起伤人，依然躺着，垂着眼看他，泪水再次滴落下来，从那不知所措的茫然神色看，可能奥姆自己都不知道自己为什么在哭。

亚瑟伸出手指，抹掉了他一边的泪痕，皱着眉头。

“发生了什么？你想起我了吗？”亚瑟试探着问。

奥姆没有回答。

亚瑟却像是松了口气。假如奥姆想起他就哭的话，那可不是好事。

海妖突然想起了那个站在国王鬼魂身边的金发男孩儿是谁了。那个折磨他的幻影。

那是一个王子，他叫奥姆。


	21. Chapter 21

【part-25】 

亚瑟看着弟弟在他身下流泪，却束手无策，鉴于自己刚才的行为，负罪感加倍的强烈。

他不断柔声劝说奥姆说出原因，一定是什么事情触发了海妖的悲戚情绪，但奥姆始终一言不发。最后被亚瑟搞得烦了，仅仅是要求亚瑟把他运回水中去。

亚瑟把他抱进水里，接着海妖就脱离他的怀抱往下游去。

亚瑟紧跟着跳了下去，只看到一片黑暗的水域，却失去了奥姆的踪迹。

阿达拉实在游得太快了，在黑夜的海域里，除非用魔法定位不然是跟不上他的。

但亚瑟忍耐住没有用跟踪器追上去，他想：“或许奥姆需要一点时间来平复情绪，他这几天每一天都有一点态度上的变化，神色也很不寻常，但我不能肯定他到底想起了什么，以及想起了多少……或者我只是瞎猜，他仅仅是意识到了自己发泄情欲的方式不对头而无法面对我？”

但那出于亚特兰蒂斯人的本能直觉，亚瑟认为奥姆并不是在烦心来一发这种小事。

亚瑟等到了天亮，奥姆还没有回来。他知道不能指望守株待鱼了。正当他终于掏出定位器的时候，却收到了湄拉的讯息。

湄拉告诉他，属于奥姆的三叉戟已经重铸完成了，接下去需要他在场，将新的属于亲王的三叉戟启封，并赋予它最初的魔法呼唤。

亚瑟喜出望外，原本他以为这件事没有那么快，但很显然亚特兰娜一旦决定为他的儿子做这件事的话，她就能调动整个王庭的力量。

对于铸造一窍不通的亚瑟当然不知道，湄拉和亚特兰娜对巫师和工匠都干了什么，她们还把宝库中珍藏的亚特兰蒂斯古金拿了出来以弥补散失的部分。维科对此忧心忡忡，但也没有反对。

亚瑟回到王庭的时候，湄拉穿上了传统巫师服饰，站在台阶前迎接他，她脸上难掩疲惫，甚至脸颊边多了一道灼烧的伤口，是在铸造的时候弄伤的。

亚瑟关心的询问了她几句，湄拉说：“别管这些伤了，它们很快就会好，是我不太了解金属的属性造成的。现在奥姆的三叉戟铸造好了。但你必须让奥姆自己真的想要拥有它才行，如果已经成为了阿达拉的他并不想要这件武器……那么又该怎么办呢，亚瑟？”

亚瑟说：“我不知道，但我想我们得先试试这种可能性。我认为，在最近，他好像逐渐想起了更多的事情。”

湄拉关切地问：“比如？”

亚瑟说：“英语或者还有法语，都是陆地上的语言。我认为这是一种记忆复苏的迹象。”

湄拉说：“奥姆身为国王，必须和巫师一样博学，他学习语言的能力非常强，说明……他还在，奥姆的灵魂没有被海神带走，只是埋在了阿达拉这具肉体的深处。”

然而湄拉愁容未减，欲言又止，她好像打算警告亚瑟什么，却终于还是没有说。

亚瑟进入了铸造神殿，他在那儿看到了一个庄严的铸匣，周围满是珊瑚的装饰。他摸了摸这个铸匣，问：“你们用了原来的样子吗？”

“是的，依然是他惯用的，我在顶端镶嵌了一颗宝石。是卡拉森交给我的，它说这是王者的遗物之一，成为它额外的一只眼睛。它叫做祝福之眼。”亚特兰娜说。

“感谢你，妈妈，这是个好名字！”亚瑟满怀希望的看着躺在铸匣里的三叉戟，宝石已经镶嵌上去。而他要做的就是唤醒三叉戟的魔法波动。

他先拿起了属于自己的金色三叉戟，有些时间不见面了，当亚瑟握住它，三叉戟发出一阵兴奋的波动。

亚瑟淡绿色的双眸中，随后就涌出了灿烂变化的金色光芒，那金色光芒流转不息，海洋仿佛在与亚瑟的灵魂产生了共鸣。

一瞬间，属于他的魔法波动扩散了出去，带着他的记挂与思念。

朝着万里汪洋中播散出去。

他又一次在无数的浩渺无垠的应和声里发现了那个熟悉又陌生，美丽而孤独的灵魂。

他只是短促的朝着远方的深渊瞥了一眼，而后波动收摄回来，

亚瑟知道自己不能分心去探究他在哪儿，他凝聚精神，将自己的意识全部投射到了眼前的宝物面前。他必须引导新生的三叉戟开始【呼吸】，

流动的蓝紫色魔法光晕开始从断裂又新生的三叉戟中心散发出来。

祝福宝石非常温柔地在海洋之主的命令下，给三叉戟附上一道道的魔法印记。

于是这柄武器非但坚硬锋利，也具有了抵抗和施展亚特兰蒂斯古魔法的能力。

那才是属于王族所使用的宝物，也配得上亲王的尊贵。

亚瑟摸了摸那已经融合完美的三叉戟。但有些遗憾的是，他能感觉到这把三叉戟不怎么喜欢他，不欢迎他亲近。

亚瑟咧嘴笑了笑：“因为我击碎过你，所以记仇吗？”

他抚摸了那条痕迹，回忆起自己击败奥姆的时刻，碎裂的三叉戟崩落，而奥姆却在一瞬间露出了一种奇异的表情。

不像他在决斗中逃走的时候，那气急败坏的愤怒，当他看到了母亲之后，他似乎整个人都放弃了那股执念。但接下去则是无尽的失落。那一瞬间，亚瑟甚至有点后悔自己非得击败他的决定。他并不真想要王位，他想要的是和平，所有人都平安无事。

亚瑟发着呆，以至于湄拉都察觉到了。

湄拉扶住亚瑟的肩膀，问：“你在想什么？”

亚瑟这才倏然惊醒，他若有所思地说：“我从来没有这么认真的想了解一个人。我现在觉得，我对奥姆一无所知。而实际上，他是我的弟弟，我应该了解他。”

湄拉苦笑着望向亚瑟，对他说：“是啊，他对你也一无所知。因为那些伤害和误解。哪怕你来过这里，那一次，事后他听说你来过了，出现了，但他说，他很高兴你立刻离开了，因为假如那天碰巧不是我，而是他在守卫，或许见面就会想杀死你……”

亚瑟知道湄拉说的是“那一次”，而现在他的想法是——也许那一次我该试试见他，就像个不怎么开心的，地位又尴尬的哥哥那样，私下去看一眼，他有我母亲一半的血脉，他长得很像亚特兰娜……哪怕他扬言要杀我，或许接下去就会改变想法——只要我不是明着去抢他的王座。

关于这件事，亚瑟发现，他或许忙着拯救地球，错过了时机，但感谢海神，现在他们都还活着，没有死于战争和仇杀。

多愁善感简直不像亚瑟的风格，湄拉都感觉到了他的伤感和困惑。

她安慰的拍了拍他厚实的肩背，而亚瑟说：“那好吧，现在由我来亲手交给他。”

“他或许不会要。”湄拉再次提醒他。

亚瑟说：“哦，是的，那也取决于他，我只是做我该做的。”说完他拿上了那把银紫色的三叉戟，游出了宫殿。


	22. Chapter 22

【26】 

亚瑟回到了秘密山洞附近，然后把属于奥姆的三叉戟插在海底，他用他的黄金三叉戟敲了一下新生的伙伴，这把银紫色三叉戟就发出了魔力波动，以此呼唤着它的主人。

然而亚瑟等了一整天，都没有人来。他很困惑，这波动一定可以传遍海洋，那么奥姆不来的缘故只能是他不愿意了。

他思考了片刻，最后还是决定使用了定位装置，来确认奥姆到底在哪儿。

让他惊讶的是，奥姆在墓园里。

于是亚瑟只能摇了摇头，赶往了墓园。

奥姆坐在属于亚特兰娜的王座上，身边坐着端正严肃的奥瓦科斯王的雕像。

亚瑟一进入墓园，就觉得气氛不怎么舒服，充满了一种压抑，周围的永眠珊瑚不安地摇晃，而奥姆则撑着手肘，似乎在休憩。

他见到亚瑟游进了墓园，抬头看着亚瑟。冰冷的蓝眼睛凝望着，其中难辨喜怒。

亚瑟不确定今天海妖心情是不是很糟糕，但不回应他的呼唤这件事，确实有些不同寻常。

他试探着问：“奥姆，你听见我用三叉戟呼唤你吗？”

奥姆以回问当做回答：“你手中的三叉戟是谁的？”

亚瑟对他微笑：“嗨，看来你认出它了，它是属于你的，你还记得吗？”

奥姆的古亚特兰蒂斯语显得比之前还流畅，它发音的习惯似乎也有所改变，变得更加绵长收敛：“我认出了它，那是属于【我父亲】的武器。”

亚瑟吃了一惊，他望着奥姆，终于感觉到了问题所在，他说：“奥姆？”

接着他犹豫而担心地问：“你想起了什么吗？”

奥姆手中拿着一把匕首，在墓园里遗留着许多埋葬在此处的人们的遗物。其中也有这样的武器，奥姆提起匕首，割开了自己的腮，在两边都开出了一条纵向的沟槽，淡红色的血涌出来，但很快就因为自身的愈合力而收敛住，但伤口依然还在，奥姆用陆地人的发音念出了亚瑟的名字：“我想起了你，亚瑟。”

他的发音含糊艰涩，但已经很接近了。

亚瑟却只觉得背脊发冷，一股异常不安的情绪涌上心头。

他问：“你想起我了？想起了什么？”

奥姆说：“足够多。”

他慢慢的游了过来。

亚瑟说：“你……你生气了吗？”

奥姆惨白的脸上看不出喜怒，他没有表情的时候，天生带着冷冽，亚瑟满怀希望的伸出胳膊，把银紫色的三叉戟伸向他：“奥姆。我为了你重新铸造好了这件武器，这是属于你的三叉戟。我想把它送给你。物归原主。”

奥姆垂下眼，没有暴怒，也没有谴责的意思，他仅仅只是从亚瑟手里接过了那把崭新的武器，然后握在手里。一瞬间，一股柔和的紫色魔法能量从三叉戟上涌动出来，灌注到了海妖的掌心。并蔓延到了他身体上。

奥姆的发丝在水中飘荡。他双手握着三叉戟。闭上了眼睛，倾听自己的武器的倾诉。

——是的，这就是那把已经在决斗中碎裂的武器，属于奥瓦科斯，属于马里乌斯。属于一个王子，奥姆，亚特兰蒂斯之王，七海领主。

奥姆握紧了三叉戟。他的记忆犹如水中细碎的气泡，围绕在他意识的海洋中，其中一些碎片化为了幽灵，他们一直在他身边，幻象中，父亲的亡灵像是他孩童时代那样的训斥他。

他的失败令父亲愤怒至极，被击败，被人民丢弃，失去王位。这是身为王者，最大难堪和耻辱，王子的幻象显得弱小而孱弱 ，他连哭泣都做不到，只是木偶一样的蜷缩在角落。

海妖来到了墓园，寻找他心中真正的幽灵。

而在父亲已经化为尘土的骸骨边，奥瓦科斯王正戎装硕硕，沉默的站在这深海中央，和以往一样的沉郁愤怒。

他现还在这儿，当亚瑟走入墓园，他在奥姆身边，用他枯槁的手指，指着亚瑟。

“杀死这个杂种。杀死玷污亚特兰蒂斯王庭的耻辱。”

金发的王子蜷缩在亚特兰娜的王座旁，瑟瑟发抖，他崩溃地抛下了沉重的三叉戟：“不，我不想杀死任何人。”犹如幼鲸绝望的悲鸣。

父亲拾起了剑，冰冷的铠甲挤压着孩子柔嫩脆弱的手掌。把他固定在武器的一端。

奥姆在颤抖，却不敢流泪。在海中泪水会化为虚无。

周围的永眠珊瑚中的骸骨纷纷化为了永远不腐朽的尸体们，他们都是陆地人。被捕杀，被处决，被埋葬。一具具苍白的尸体，不断的被啃噬，露出白骨。

每一个都是亚瑟，那个杂种，私生子，生机勃勃而健壮的陆地之子，肮脏的海洋之罪。

奥姆轻微的摇了摇头，他沙漏状的瞳孔收缩，他想要从幻觉和噩梦里醒过来。

“亚瑟……”他的舌根尝到了自己的血腥，他艰难的喊了出来。

亚瑟朝他伸出手，用最诚挚的眼神和微笑，望着他说：“奥姆，如果你已经想起来，我希望我们能够和解，妈妈在等我们回家。”

“妈妈？”奥姆困惑地问。

亚瑟说：“亚特兰娜，你的母亲，也是我的母亲。让我们回去吧。”

奥姆道：“不……我的母亲，已经死了……被献祭了，为了洗刷耻辱。”

亚瑟道：“不！没有。那不是献祭，是谋杀，而她活下来了！奥姆，求你。想起来吧！”

奥姆想起了孩子的哭叫，一双带着铠甲的手掌握住他颤抖的肩膀。

【她死了，她不会再出现，而你，我的儿子，奥姆，你得证明你自己。你必须配得上我留给你的王位。】

【杀死违抗你的人，杀死忤逆你的人。尤其要记住，杀死背叛你的人！王不容忍背叛！】

奥姆说：“你是亚瑟。不是拉各。”

亚瑟点点头：“是的。我是亚瑟。”

【尊贵的哈姆莱特，让我们互相宽恕；我不怪你杀死我和我的父亲，你也不要怪我杀死你！】

 

亚瑟吃惊的看着奥姆，他手中还握着自己的金色三叉戟，但他没有用防卫姿势，也没有企图挡格，他全部心思都放在了观察奥姆那双蓝色的脆弱的双眼，和挣扎的表情上。

亚瑟怀着一点希望，希望奥姆能够想起来。

而当奥姆朝他靠过来，他突然感觉到了疼痛，他往下看，发现那把银紫色的三叉戟插进了他的胸腹。那尖锐锋利的刃尖刺透了他，他的血涌出来，和亚特兰蒂斯人比更浓厚的鲜血。

奥姆看着他。眼神依然冷漠。他松开了手爪。

亚瑟伸出胳膊，想要拉住奥姆。却没有成功。

他没有了力气，心脏被刺穿了，肺叶也被穿过，无法呼吸，无法说话。一股热流从心脏中央涌出来，涌过他的手臂。黄金三叉戟发出了惶恐不安的悲鸣。也意识到了厄运的降临。

亚瑟倒了下去，倒在墓园的永眠珊瑚上。掀起一阵灰色的烟尘。

奥姆保持着松开手的姿势，他愣怔了片刻，沙漏状的眼眸收缩，着魔一般的再次抓住了紫色三叉戟。

亚瑟发出一声痛苦至极的呻吟，却无法把自己从三叉戟上挣脱出来，那上面有倒钩。

海妖的力量惊人，它拖着三叉戟连同被钉在上面的亚瑟，把亚瑟壮硕的身躯拖上了台阶。亚瑟挣扎了好几次。手中的黄金三叉戟举起，却又放下。

他直到此刻还在犹豫，他要不要反击。将自己的三叉戟刺向奥姆，接着他被扔到了亚特兰娜的石头王座上，奥姆用力将三叉戟戳进了石头王座，把亚瑟固定上去，而血慢慢的扩散开来。周围一片血雾。

奥姆面无表情的问：“拉各，你不会使用自己的武器吗？”

亚瑟吐出一口血，艰难地道：“我不想……再对你……求你，奥姆……”

奥姆说：“求我饶你一命吗？”

亚瑟说：“求你……别恨妈妈。她很爱你。”

奥姆愣住了。

亚瑟几乎已经没有力气说话，只是几不可闻的喃喃道：“我也……我也是……我想……”

终于，亚瑟无力再说什么，他垂下了头。被自己的血包围。他没有松开自己的金色三叉戟，但也始终没有用它还击。

奥姆皱了皱眉。端详亚瑟禁闭的双眼。接着他侧过身，发现父亲的亡灵消失了。只剩下孩子的幻影。

幼年的奥姆哭泣着，从墓园中间的道路走向雕像和王座。幼小的王子手中攥着一朵白色的海百合。

他把那朵百合放到了空荡的王座上。

接着趴在亚瑟的尸体脚边，安静的依靠着，仿佛亚特兰娜就在那儿。

而在另一边的王座上，不再是一座端严的雕像，是一摊戴着王冠的干枯骸骨。接着连骸骨也碎裂了，王冠滚到了地上，消失了。

——不，不是这样的。

奥姆对自己感到愤怒。他觉得噩梦应该醒了。但不是这样……

他终于看清了那具尸体。亚瑟的尸体。他蓬乱如同海藻的发丝飘散在血雾中。他饱满的胸膛上插着一柄利刃。他坚实的臂膀垂在王座扶手上。

奥姆茫然的靠近。他看清了那张脸。在昼夜朝夕中已经开始熟悉的脸。

 

==========

欢迎打赏激励


	23. Chapter 23

【27】】

湄拉在宫殿中研究典籍，突然一股强大而非常熟悉的魔法波动轰然的冲击了亚特兰蒂斯王庭。

而女王也被这股魔法波动惊动了。她从宫殿里出来，游到了保护罩上方。

湄拉也游了出来，到了女王身边。她们互相看了一眼。

“亚瑟的三叉戟。”

“也可能是奥姆的。”

她们急忙朝着能量波动的源头而去。

湄拉把飞行器停在了墓园外。就和亚特兰娜一起进入了墓园。

“亚瑟！”

当她们看到墓园中心那可怕的场面。

湄拉脸色苍白，而亚特兰娜几乎要瘫倒在地，两个人游到了王座前。

她们看到银色的海妖倒在王座边，他似乎晕倒了，但手还紧紧握在那把亚瑟的黄金三叉戟上。而亚瑟则被银紫色三叉戟钉在了王座上，看起来一动不动。他们几乎是交缠在一起，像是搏斗最后的同归于尽，又像是奥姆企图救助亚瑟，而最后陨落在他身上。

 

湄拉小心靠近，血雾已经沉淀消散。亚瑟几乎像是死尸一样苍白安静，而奥姆也紧紧闭着双眼。

他们像是都死去了一般。

湄拉泫然欲泣地贴近亚瑟，抚摸他失去活力的脸庞。

她敏锐的魔力感应能够感觉到亚瑟的肉体没有了生命体征，然而魔法的能量依然围绕着他的躯体，他的灵魂已经无法被察觉，似乎是不知所踪，但亚特兰蒂斯的混血儿跟真正的海民并不一样。巫师湄拉见多识广，依然找不到她熟悉的海民特有的灵动。她甚至不能像往常那样，在一次悲剧之后，召唤亡者的灵体来弄清楚发生了什么。

亚特兰娜颤抖着身体，她抚摸金色三叉戟，发现它并没有从亚瑟紧握的手中掉落，而亚瑟胸前插着的那把属于奥姆的三叉戟，发出了紫色的光晕，亚瑟的躯体也被这紫色的金属上的能量所侵染。金色的三叉戟却被亚瑟紧握着，那三叉戟的状态很怪，不像平时那么有规律的搏动，而是偃旗息鼓，犹如自我封印沉睡了一样，并蒙上了一层珊瑚一样的石灰质。

亚特兰娜抱起了变为海妖的儿子，抚摸他冰冷的身躯。她含着眼泪探查奥姆的情况。

奥姆的心脏也停止了跳动，亚特兰蒂斯人的心脏更像是盛放灵魂和力量的容器，它无比坚固，在使用魔法的时候必然会有波动，但现在却死寂着。

两个亚特兰蒂斯最经验丰富以及得到过最多知识的巫师都发现了这件事故的异常和不祥之兆。

“这不对……”亚特兰娜含泪道：“就算被插入心脏，亚特兰蒂斯族也未必会死亡，而他们都拿着附着最强大魔法的三叉戟，他们理应保留住最后的灵体，并能被我们感受到。”

“可是，被最强大的诅咒伤害的话……或许灵体会消散，而肉体则会化为泡沫的。”湄拉悲凉地说，他们同归于尽了。

“可是奥姆身上没有任何致命伤。”亚特兰娜还保持着最后的冷静，她检查小儿子那海妖的身躯，甚至没有发现非致命的伤口，奥姆完好无缺，只是心脏停止了跳动。

如果杀死亚瑟的人是奥姆，那么奥姆为何也倒下了呢？

亚特兰蒂斯人的死亡非常难以确认，除非坚韧到几乎不会朽坏的肉体，真的开始崩溃化为泡沫，而灵体再也了无踪影，才算真正死亡。

而现在这种情况，湄拉甚至不敢催化金色的三叉戟的魔法，虽然这柄传说中海神后裔的神器，是具有起死回生的魔法的，但现在它的主人才能真正的使用它。

亚特兰娜知识渊博而具有皇族祭祀的传承，她非常清楚古老魔法的一些秘密，她对湄拉说：“没有到绝望的时候，湄拉，他们没有消散，仅仅是因为两把强大的武器同时释放能量，对冲而形成了魔法力场，这股力量在他们的肉体里融在一起，攻击和保护的力量都在相持不下。以至于彼此蛰伏压制了搏动。但它们应该没有彼此摧毁。”

湄拉震惊地望着交缠的两人。她还能从双目紧闭的奥姆脸上看出痛苦与压抑的愤怒。

而亚瑟闭目的表情却更像是沉睡。他很安详。

亚特兰娜的心早就撕成了两半，当她看到两个儿子都倒在了墓园中，她的心几乎碎了。但现在她必须想到办法，她擦干眼泪，对湄拉说：“不要碰他们的武器，用水球送他们回圣殿，他们需要帮助。”

湄拉点点头，运用自己娴熟的水系法术，将亚瑟和奥姆都包裹起来，放进一个水球中，轻柔的海水让两人在球中微微浮动，他们依然保持着身体交缠的姿势，这时候湄拉才惊奇的发现，亚瑟一手握住紫色的三叉戟，似乎在阻止奥姆拔出深深刺进他胸口的刃尖，而奥姆则一手持着自己的凶器，一手握住了亚瑟黄金三叉戟的刃尖，似乎想从亚瑟手里夺走黄金三叉戟，但他们都处在不知是否能成功的状态，因此紧紧联系在一道了。这是个仿佛带着寓言般色彩的姿势，湄拉说：“女王陛下，他们在彼此争斗，还是在彼此拯救呢？”

亚特兰娜透过剔透晶莹的水球，看着里面犹如华美雕塑的两个儿子的尸体，她的声音悲伤而迷茫：“我不知道。孩子。”

==========

欢迎打赏激励，感谢大家的支持！


	24. Chapter 24

【28】

水球闪动着魔法的光晕，被放到了圣殿的祭坛中央。女王以魔法阵保护着两个海洋的领主，卡拉森应召而来，它在女王的恳求下，来照管它新侍奉的王者。

当它从祭坛圣殿破损的上方往里看，看到水球的时候，它发出了一声沉闷的低吟。

虽然卡拉森本身的语言极少有人能听懂，但假如它愿意的话，它可以传递自己的思想幻象给身具血统的巫师们。

祝福之眼能够保护海洋中一切生命的圣灵本体，而它在受到黄金三叉戟的自卫能量冲击的时候，非但保护了主人奥姆，因为一半血缘，而且正插在亚瑟的心脏，得到了血的沾染的关系，本能的一同保护了亚瑟的灵魂。然而亚瑟的灵魂和奥姆纯血的灵体不尽相同，现在它们都被封禁在一起几乎无法自行分开。这股力量也没有目标，也将无终结之时，只有一次魔法的祭祀才能让圣灵和灵魂解放。

女王对海底魔法的研究比湄拉还要精深一些，她当然立刻就懂了这古老神兽要表达的意思。她也很清楚，这并不是个好消息。

这庞大而不稳定的魔力，通过两把三叉戟的共鸣，几乎百分百的冲击到了距离最近的纠缠起来的两具肉身和灵魂上。或许当时奥姆的杀意不足够贯彻始终，他在黄金三叉戟发动反击的时候，甚至没有让避让，而于此相对的，亚瑟也似乎毫无杀意，并没有主动操纵这次反击。所以三叉戟的魔力几乎出于毫无目标的混沌与缠绕中，以此形成了一个闭合的封禁。若不是这两兄弟肉体与精神都足够强悍，大概早就化为了海底的泡沫。

但就算是找到古代法典中禁用的术法，让灵体和肉体进入升华状态，再次重组和复生，但这也是极为冒险的。

在祭祀之后，亚特兰蒂斯王族的那强韧的肉体会否随着魔法而消散，是不可知的——或许完全要看两个灵魂对于回归现世和对自我以及力量的认知。

“在最早的神话时代，海神的化身有千万种，祂可以随心所欲的运用能量，变化为万物。而祂的后裔，我们的海中神族，则不可能这么随心所欲，渔夫族变不出双腿，海沟族也无法恢复神智，亚特兰蒂斯人更无法成为阿达拉。这是魔力所限玄奥难明的。”亚特兰娜坐在堆满了卷宗的圣堂中，她对湄拉教导地说：“我们需要更多的魔法师，来举行这个祭祀。但依然有可能失败的，所以你必须随机应变。”

湄拉难以置信，她说：“没有其他方式了吗？女王，我们不能拿他们冒险！”

亚特兰娜苍白着脸色：“是的，不能，但假如不冒险。他们被狂暴的魔力影响越久，彼此的力量纠缠越久，他们活命的机会也就更加渺茫。我不能依靠祈祷来拯救我的孩子。”

湄拉跪在女王脚下，乞求地扶住她的膝盖，“：“您一定有办法对吗？”

亚特兰娜说：“是的，我有，那就是以我的灵体为媒介。我也参与进祭祀中，帮助他们进行最后的解放。”女王面容冷峻，仿佛心意已决。而后她俯下身对湄拉说：“涅柔斯之裔，湄拉.泽贝尔.查拉公主，你来作为主持魔法阵的祭司，你不能拒绝。”

 

湄拉无法拒绝，她心中非常清楚，这可能是她唯一可以做到的事情，哪怕她有牺牲自己的觉悟，她也很难建立自信，认为自己可以引导两个几乎势不两立的灵魂一同回归的，而她也没有这份勇气。

但亚特兰娜或许可以做到，她总是能做到别人做不到的事情。比如从海沟族的献祭中生还。从卡拉森手下逃生。她也足够坚定和勇敢，她敢于反抗和冒险，她也有强大的魔法和知识以及经验。

湄拉穿着华美的银色祭司袍，手持魔杖，郑重地画下魔法阵的符印。并启动了古老祭祀台上的机关。借助古代祭坛，其他的法师们可以顺利的提供魔力供给繁复的法阵。也为湄拉所行使的魔法咒语提供最强的力量后盾。

亚特兰娜走到了水球前，她仰头望向里面如同雕塑一般互相依偎的兄弟，他们不像是在拼死一战，反而像是企图亲近，却被无形的力量分开，亚特兰娜躺在最后一阶祭坛上，将她世袭的灵魂之石放在头顶处，接着开始念动咒语。很快，她双眼冒出蓝色的灵光，而周围 法阵也同时闪亮起来湄拉控制着她大量炼制的魔法秘药，让碧蓝透亮的魔法药剂充分的浸入水球中，包裹住两个亚特兰蒂斯人，接着亚特兰娜浑身亮起了蓝色的光，有灵体不断从她身体中汇集而出，接着变成了一个女王的幻影，这个圣灵在地心藏海沐浴古代核心，变得极为饱满而强大，灵体变得很大，亚特兰娜的身影蜷起身，温柔的正好抱住那个水球。并慢慢融合了进去

与此同时，水球亮起，成为了一颗圣殿中的神秘蓝色光源，照出了圣殿，几乎照亮了半个亚特兰蒂斯国。

卡拉森低吼着，被能量波动所惊动，它守住着圣殿。

而湄拉咬住嘴唇，全神贯注的主持仪式，念诵法咒。控制着法阵的运行，这将是个漫长的过程，她，连同其他的巫师们，将在筋疲力尽前一直维持这个法阵，直到亚特兰娜参与的这场祭祀彻底成功或者失败。假如失败，或许这个国家会失去三个最重要的王族，而湄拉也并不能幸免于魔力全毁。但这已经不是她们可以考虑的时刻了。

拯救奥姆，拯救亚瑟，这才是最重要的。

 

=========

 

欢迎打赏激励 谢谢大家支持


	25. Chapter 25

p

【29-30】

奥姆在一片幽暗的海洋中沉浮，他被唤醒了，发现自己悬浮在半空中，他看了看自己，发现他又回到了亚特兰蒂斯人的样子，他朝周围看过去，周围悬浮着无数个发亮的灵体，唯有他是具有形体的，但片刻之后，一个光点仿佛受到了什么感召，逐渐扩大，并终于变成了一个半透明的人类形体。它看起来饱满健硕，既陌生又熟悉，这是亚瑟，陆地之子，新的海洋领主。

奥姆凝神思索自己从哪里来，要去哪里，他想起了自己是谁，可他想不起自己为什么在这里，

而亚瑟靠近了他，半透明的飘到了他眼前，

“我认识你。你是奥姆。”

奥姆说：“亚瑟，发生了什么？”

亚瑟困惑地冥思苦想，然后摇摇头：“这里又是什么地方?”

他看了看自己的样子，仿佛并不着急，问：“所以我好像有件很重要的事情要做？奥姆。我们得尽快。”

奥姆说：“你需要思考。”他内心有些怀疑，只不过不便说出口。纯血的亚特兰蒂斯人受到魔法与传说的熏陶，更容易接受灵体的状态，

他只是想不起自己怎样变成了这样，而他是否自愿。

此刻周围的灵体骚动起来，而后化作流星，纷纷降落下去，当亚瑟和奥姆往脚下看，脚下变成了海底那座美丽繁华的亚特兰蒂斯王都。

“哦，真美。”亚瑟感慨。

“这不是现在的王都，”奥姆说，“而是记忆。”

他们突然发现自己站在了一座华美的庭院里，

亚瑟本来还想调侃几句，突然怔住了，他看到妈妈迎面走来，亚特兰娜看起来一如既往的光彩照人，但脸上充满了愁容，她看向亚瑟身后：“奥姆，奥姆……我的孩子！”

一个幼小的孩子应声投入了她的怀抱，紧紧抱住她却沉默不语，

而怯生生的红发小女孩也走过来，拉住了亚特兰娜银色的衣角，可怜巴巴地看着她。

“陛下 ，您不是叛徒，对吗？”

亚特兰娜抚摸了一下幼小的湄拉的额头，然后沉默的孩子抬起头，那孩子有双坚毅但忧郁的蓝眼睛：“母亲，您不是叛徒。”

亚特兰娜的泪水流下来，摇了摇头：“听着，没有两个世界。海洋和陆地，都是我们的世界，而我已经无能为力，奥瓦科斯将要把我当做献祭，来威慑所有不服从者，但我希望你们记住。我没有背叛亚特兰蒂斯，我想要守护你们，可是不被允许。奥姆，将来等你长大了 ，你会理解这一切。你还要记住，你有个哥哥 ，我一直对你说起的，我的头生子，假如你感觉孤独无助，记住你还有一个家人。无论你父亲怎样对待你，但你并不孤独。”她拥抱了他。奥姆甚至能想起当时那个拥抱的温暖。

亚特兰娜站起来，背挺得笔直，身后跟着士兵，两个孩子不肯放开母亲。最后却还是被士兵们架开。

湄拉睁大眼睛，没有哭叫，她被要求以女王的魔法学徒，可能的王子婚约者或者说人质身份来到王都生活的时候就明白了一个道理，她需要服从的首先是自己的“身份”。其次才是情感。母亲早亡的她也将亚特兰娜视为母亲。然而这相处是短暂的。似乎美好的一切都是短暂的。

奥姆目送母亲被押走，他突然甩开卫兵，快速游动在王庭繁复的廊柱间，冲向远处的宫殿。

亚瑟相当震惊的看着眼前的一切，他还没有听母亲讲过这些细节，看到幼小的奥姆脸上的神色，他想起了自己从维科那儿第一次得到噩耗时愤怒的心情。

奥姆表情却十分冷淡：“我什么都阻止不了，父亲把我关在房间里。我当时恨他，但他告诉我，应该恨的是陆地人。是陆地人夺走了母亲的心，让她成了叛徒。”

亚瑟说：“而谁夺走了我们的母亲，亚特兰娜的王座呢？”

奥姆沉默不语，他的灵体光芒暗淡，他们穿过一层幻境。亚特兰娜的幻影又出现了，这一次周围黑漆漆的，到处是悬崖和沟渠，那地方亚瑟很熟悉，是海沟族的领地。

一个孤独的身影独自带着一枚发亮的宝石游动，那是亚特兰娜，海沟族黑压压的围绕她转动游走，却不敢靠近。亚特兰娜迅速地穿过一片黑漆漆的山底甬道，惊心动魄地躲避各种袭击。好几次她受伤了，血腥味更加刺激着怪物们癫狂追逐她。亚瑟情不自禁的追上去，想要帮她。但海沟族的幻影穿过他的灵体，他是虚无的，只能选择观看。

奥姆也在看，他的眼神悲戚而紧张，虽然极力不想表现出来，但没有肉体只有灵魂的奥姆，或许更加坦率，他在担心她。

直到母亲那银色的渺小身影被一束来自头顶的亮光照耀。亚特兰娜慌不择路追逐着光芒冲向了海面，亚瑟受不了这个，明明知道母亲最后生还了，可他无法眼睁睁的看着这段回忆，因此他的灵体也在颤抖，接着一只穿着甲胄的大手从海面上摁下，那是一双恐怖的黑色的手。

 

冰冷的幽灵又出现了，就站在奥姆身后。骷髅满身金色铠甲，指着被抓住的亚特兰娜。

“叛徒……”

“死亡……可以终结背叛。”

“恐惧……可以领导统治。”

“记住这点，我的儿子。你未来将要统御七海，成为海洋领主，让整个海洋与陆地都臣服在你脚下。”

“杀死她，你就解脱了。你会变成……”

亚瑟终于看清了站在奥姆身后的幽灵。他吃惊于为什么那东西显得如此庞大又腐朽。但更吃惊奥姆对此的无动于衷。

“奥姆，它是什么？你的幽灵？”亚瑟喊道。

奥姆的手中不知不觉出现一柄虚幻的三叉戟，正是属于他的那把。

亚瑟说：“奥姆，不要这样！你在干什么？他已经不在了，他控制不了你！”

奥姆看着亚特兰娜，亚特兰娜穿着银色长袍，就跟离开他的时候一模一样，母亲被黑色的大手抓住，但脸上带着微笑，含着眼泪：“奥姆，勇敢，我的孩子，像我教你的那样！真正的勇气是什么？”

 

 

——是冲破樊笼的勇气，是面对自己的失败和错误的勇敢，以及追求自由之心的勇敢，

那不是野心，不是傲慢，不是杀戮和毁灭。

奥姆的灵体在颤抖，

亚瑟想要握住他的肩膀，把他摇醒，自己却穿过了他的身体，

亚瑟朝亚特兰娜伸出手：“妈妈，帮帮奥姆！”

亚特兰娜发着光。她无法挣脱黑手，但她静静的看着奥姆：“你愿意看我的心吗？孩子。假如你感觉遭到了我的背叛。感到受了伤害，那么看看我的心，我的记忆，看看你自己。”她伸出了手臂，朝奥姆做出一个等待拥抱的姿势，

奥姆不由自主的靠了过去，他拿着三叉戟的手臂垂下。他说：“应该刺进心脏，一击毙命，亚特兰蒂斯人……的心脏……”

而女王抚摸他的脸颊，脸上全是怜惜和爱：“奥姆。我的孩子，对不起。我离开了那么久，但现在我回来了。”

“不，你不能回来，如果你回来了，他也会回来。”奥姆恐惧地自言自语。

亚瑟大喊：“不，奥姆，你可以战胜它，那种恐惧，我知道你恐惧什么，但你已经不需要了……”

这片黑暗中的海洋似乎在回应亚瑟的情感，突然一片明亮的阳光破开海面照下来，

他们全部被阳光沐浴，奥姆身后的幽灵在阳光下退缩了，

亚瑟站在灯塔前的码头。

女王和奥姆也站在湿漉漉的木板上，

奥姆看着那黄橙橙灿烂的巨大恒星，遮住被刺痛的灵体的眼睛，望向了大海。

亚瑟站在他身边，指着这片大海说：“这是我的家，妈妈喜欢抱着我看这片大海，充满依恋。这是我父亲告诉我的，那时候我还在襁褓中。或许你跟她相处的时间更长一些。”

接着随着幻象的改变，亚特兰娜坐在沙发上，在给亚瑟唱着摇篮曲，那是一首亚特兰蒂斯的歌谣，奥姆也听过。因为他比亚瑟听过的次数还要更多些。哪怕是在他已经可以单独睡眠的时候，母亲还会在临睡前给他唱。

幻象中的时间往后推移，亚特兰娜在产下第二个金发的孩子之后，如释重负的笑了，她看着孩子的脸庞，心中有一个声音：“你不孤独，奥姆，你有个哥哥，而你们是海神赐给我的最珍贵的宝物，”她永远爱她的孩子们，而她却被职责束缚，被陆地和海洋同时羁绊着，

奥姆仿佛回到了童年，他那些被极力抹去的温情记忆在没有束缚的灵魂世界中复苏了，

海神在此刻将替他保留着的回忆全部还给了他，甚至更多，连同他被逐渐消磨掉的情感，也回到了他身上。他想起了母亲每一次温柔的触摸，湄拉绕着母亲的裙角，往他头上套上水母王冠，他们在海藻中间嬉戏最后被母亲分开水藻找到，他们一起回到寝宫，听母亲讲古老的传说故事。

他无法承受这些，灵体在颤抖。

幽灵又若有若现出现在那儿，每当他想要流露出脆弱的时候，那阴影就会出来训诫他，折磨他，那是他自己灵魂化身的父亲，代表他最不可碰触和动摇的念头，

 

“不，这是你的枷锁！”亚瑟试图抓住那个幽灵，但没有成功，亚特兰娜则始终站在那儿：“亚瑟，那是奥姆自己的事情。你无法插手的。”

“母亲，你是真实的吗？”亚瑟问，

亚特兰娜点点头：“我在呼唤你们，跟我一道回家。”

她朝奥姆伸出手：“如果你还有憎恨，愤怒，都没有关系，奥姆，回家吧。”

奥姆茫然地问：“回到哪里？”

“亚特兰蒂斯，我们的家园。灵魂的归处，你想守护的所有东西都在那儿，”女王伸开洁白发光的双臂，朝他们展示着她记忆灵魂深处的亚特兰蒂斯，壮美，生机勃勃，充满了不可思议的生机与情感，牵动着奥姆每一次灵体的震颤，他全部的爱与依恋。

美丽的亚特兰蒂斯，海洋的故乡——

他的灵体开始变得更为明亮，他朝着女王伸出手：“母亲……”对他来说，那不仅仅是母亲，也是他内心深处的归乡，亚特兰蒂斯。现在她们合为一体，成为了他的恒星。那是早在他出生时候就经过的洗礼，海神冥冥中的礼赞，圣灵与血缘的牵绊。

亚瑟也感受到了那温暖而强大的灵体对他的召唤，他和奥姆一样，伸出了手，他喃喃道：“母亲……”

 

 

湄拉已经筋疲力尽，她颤抖的手几乎握不住魔杖，她的魔力也几乎耗尽，但是消磨她生命的法阵依然继续运转，她没有停下。

“女王，求你，一定要拯救他们。”湄拉跪下，泪水从眼眶中涌出来，她也想到了小时候，她牵起奥姆的手，拉着他飞出亚特兰蒂斯的宫墙，她又再次想起，亚瑟说要终止战争时候坚定的表情。

突然，光芒流转的水球爆发出一阵巨大的能量冲击。水球顿时四散破碎，魔法阵也随之四分五裂。能量的冲击散开。卡拉森顿时用庞大的多触手的身躯挡住那些能量，并吞吃了大部分，它把湄拉和法师卷住，放在安全的地方。也护住了女王的身躯，接着，它摊开最后的一枚触手，亚瑟和奥姆的身体滚落到了地上。

他们湿漉漉的，在圣殿的空地上咳呛着醒了过来，亚瑟觉得胸口剧痛。他随手一拔，从自己的胸口拔出了一把三叉戟，他自己都吃了一惊，不能理解为什么自己胸口有这么可怕的一个玩意儿，

而奥姆喘息着，惊魂未定，他最后握住了母亲的手，几乎看到了她灵魂深处所有的画面，他看到了一场相爱和离别他看到了痛苦和责任。他终于失声啜泣起来，伏在地上颤抖。

而奥姆浑身是赤裸着的，他的腿泛着不正常的青紫，裹着细密的鳞片，但那一双腿，却是亚特兰蒂斯人的腿，而非海妖的鱼尾。

他蜷起身躯，觉得浑身都在疼痛，能量流动在他每一寸血肉中，将他的身体还原成符合他灵魂的样子，那是他记忆中的身体，甚至力量变得更为饱满充盈。

他吐出一口淡蓝色的粘液，悲痛地想：“我被海神拒绝了吗？”但随后他意识到自己身躯的每一寸仿佛新生的力量，那种被抚慰的感受存在于他的灵体中，他抱住自己，感受着那股力量。

“不，我被神灵还给了亚特兰蒂斯……完完整整的。它收回了对我的改变。又把替我保存的记忆还给我。这究竟是何用意？”

奥姆支撑自己，想要站起来，但失败了，他孱弱的人类双腿几乎是麻木的，根本无法动弹，他挣扎着，突然，一条健硕的手臂伸过来，抱起了他：“奥姆，你不能躺在这儿，你需要一张床。”亚瑟说，他胸口的伤口狰狞，但正在快速愈合，一旦完整的持有黄金三叉戟，他的复原能力就接近神灵了，所以致命伤也好得飞快。值得吃惊的或许是亚瑟那自来熟的态度。他简直像是以兄长自居了，还不经过他同意就抱起他。他们上一次肢体接触似乎还是在生死决斗……呃，不，似乎是？？

奥姆的记忆还是散碎的，他忍受着疼痛，努力集中精神把重要的事情都想清楚，比如自己是怎么从灵体回归的，而亚瑟胸口那把三叉戟为什么好像是他的？（当然，这其实不值得奇怪。）

湄拉扶着女王站起来，女王也极为虚弱，但露出了笑容。虽然那笑容中似乎又有点小小的尴尬。

事实上，在接过亚瑟灵体的时候，他的记忆也被母亲看过了。其中出现了一些奇怪的片段……亚特兰娜希望那只是邪灵造成的，或者是儿子臆想的一部分，比如亚瑟看过不少糟糕的陆地S情片，那一定只是幻觉，她还是选择不要质问比较好。

=====================================

 

 

这段说明一下，我加了漫画原著的部分剧情，就是亚特兰娜其实在小时候确实收养了湄拉，所以湄拉作为人质和学徒跟奥姆青梅竹马感情不错接近兄妹，并且解释了湄拉为什么很爱戴女王，还在电影里劝奥姆：你记得母亲教我们的事吗？所以其实亚特兰娜是在他们都懂事之后被献祭的，当时对两个半大孩子估计伤害挺大，而且亚特兰娜才是王位继承者，为了巩固已经很岌岌可危的国家跟侍卫长结合，侍卫长相当于摄政王，而最后献祭亚特兰娜是已经完成了篡权，并以王自居，篡位加大清洗（估计就剩维科算老臣），同时给儿子洗脑，让他仇恨母亲和陆地，甚至可能用了一点黑暗系的海底魔法。所以奥姆只要流露出一些危险情感就会出现亡灵纠缠他，

 

===========


	26. Chapter 26

31

奥姆在醒过来之后，看到了母亲欣慰的笑容，他太疲惫了，仿佛一个流浪了太久之后的旅人。现在他突然回到了尘世，回到了母亲身边。  
但他还是有些尴尬和困惑，因为他想不起很多事。  
“我记得我离开了你们。选择成为海神的祭牲。”奥姆一字一句地说，他的喉咙沙哑，在他颈部两侧，还有他自己切割出来的伤口，现在已经愈合了，留下两道显眼的伤疤，但根据亚特兰娜的经验，奥姆的肉体足够消灭掉这样的外伤。不会留下残疾，仅仅是影响了他现在说话的能力。  
奥姆继续道：“接着我就失去了神志……”  
已经活蹦乱跳的亚瑟，双手抱胸，不满意地说：“所以，你完全不记得为什么我送你的重铸的三叉戟，最后会插在我胸口了？”  
奥姆看了他一眼，总觉得有些什么事让自己很不安，但又想不起来，但那股一看到亚瑟就会出现的阴暗的愤怒，现在却消退了很多，只留下对他粗鲁举止的嫌弃。  
“你自己胸口上插着一件武器，你当然最清楚发生了什么，何必还要问我？”变回了亚特兰蒂斯贵族，奥姆那专横，冷峻，带着刺的说话方式就立刻回来了。  
亚瑟甚至有点怀念他是条人鱼的时候，那时候虽然态度一样恶劣，但至少不会说话那么难听了。  
“啊，那我还是直说吧，我好心把三叉戟还给你，希望你原谅我击碎了它……接着你就突然暴起伤人，不由分说的打算杀死我。这可太过分了，你要真对我有所不满，应该再发起决斗。”亚瑟笑着对他说。那笑容令奥姆觉得可恶。  
奥姆试着感受自己的身体，他可以控制自己的下肢了，他坐起身，想要下地，发现似乎很难。  
亚特兰娜关切地扶住他的肩膀：“奥姆，你得先休息，等待腿长好，它的骨头还不够坚韧。不足以支撑你。”  
奥姆皱眉：“海神把我的肉体还了回来，祂另有打算。在圣灵之海，我似乎见到了很多东西，但现在想不起来了。”  
亚特兰娜情不自禁地爱怜地抚摸儿子的脸，说：“没关系，奥姆，那都在你的灵魂深处，你只要记得你的感觉……”  
奥姆看着亚特兰娜，他的感觉告诉他，他被温情所俘获，对母亲丢下自己的恨意早已消解，而他也不再感受到那股阴郁的愤怒了，那原本重重压在他心头的沉重的仇恨与愤怒，现在似乎变得不再那么巨大而折磨了。那就像是——那些东西还在，但他把它们解下来，放到了桌子上。  
奥姆低声说：“不管怎么样，我回来了。我不知道……但或许这是圣灵们的旨意。”  
亚特兰娜道：“不，儿子，那是你的心在指引，这是你的国家，你的人民，我相信你爱这里所有的一切。那么也包括我们。”女王扪住自己的胸口，又把亚瑟拉过来。“你并不能摆脱这些。与你血肉相亲之人的羁绊。亚特兰蒂斯人就是这样。”  
奥姆沉默下来。  
亚瑟却凑过来，好奇地瞧着他：“说真的，我第一次想过一个问题，原来亚特兰蒂斯人的天堂跟陆地人或许是不同的，那么我显然是个亚特兰蒂人，我觉得被光包围的时候，我就在你身边，奥姆。我的弟弟。”  
听到亚瑟对他说话，奥姆盯着他，亚瑟看他的眼神令他有些烦躁不安，从刚才起那眼神就没有离开过他，或许这是一种期望和解的讨好，但又像是别的什么。奥姆说：“我想休息，母亲。您能让闲杂人等离开，不让他们烦扰到我吗？”  
亚特兰娜听到了儿子呼唤自己的时候，感动得热泪盈眶，她立刻倒戈相向，朝亚瑟横了一眼：“他才刚醒过来，你话太多了，亚瑟，现在你应该回去休息，并且替我照看一下湄拉，那孩子累坏了，几乎短时间无法再使用魔法。”  
奥姆皱了皱眉：“湄拉怎么了？”  
亚特兰娜如实相告，并告诉他，湄拉几乎是在以全部魔力与性命来守护魔法阵。  
奥姆看到了儿时与湄拉的回忆，那记忆如今清晰如昨天，他全想起来了，曾几何时他一心希望湄拉当个合格的妻子，他的皇后，以帮助他统御万民，赢得涅柔斯王的倾力支持，但他似乎渐渐忘记了小时候与这位孤独的小公主两小无猜的岁月，湄拉给予他的扶持和关心，在母亲走后最煎熬的时候，是湄拉陪着他，而长大之后，一心统一海底王国的他，甚至因为湄拉帮助亚瑟逃离而想过杀死她——杀死她？那个把水母王冠套在他头上，牵着他的手，穿过黑藻森林，和他一起寻找鲸群的女孩儿？  
——自己为什么会变成这样人？  
奥姆想，是对陆地人的仇恨战胜了我所有柔软的情感。  
而现在，一个半陆地人占了他的王位。  
他再次看向亚瑟，亚瑟双手举着，做出无可奈何的样子：“我就去，我太讨人厌了，我这就走。奥姆，请你好好休息，等你的腿能动了，你可以尽管的找我决斗，试试你的新三叉戟。”他戳了戳自己健壮的前胸。穿着宫廷便服的亚瑟胸膛半裸着，他心口的那道疤痕已经只剩一块星状淤痕了，但依然可以看出当时伤口有多骇人。接着亚瑟转身就跑，脚步挺轻快。  
奥姆表情古怪地目送亚瑟逃离。亚特兰娜看着他：“我爱你，我的孩子。好好休息。”她也站起来，把独自思考的时间留给劫后余生的儿子。  
奥姆闭上眼，努力回想自己化为海妖的时候的记忆。但既然化为凶兽，就很难保持理智。或许这太苛求了。奥姆伸出手，慢慢按住自己的膝盖，那块骨头还不够坚硬，他的腿上的鳞片柔软富有弹性。他还没有彻底复原。接着他试探着把手掌往上抚触，抚摸两腿之间再次分开的侧面，那儿已经不再相连了血肉分离，而他的两腿之间……  
奥姆触电一般的缩回手，他脑中突然闪过了一些什么。但他不确定是什么吓到了他，他只是定了定神，为自己的异常行为而困惑。作为一个亚特兰蒂斯人，他当然会困惑于自己变为海妖的不同，他现在只是不太适应又有了人类的下肢，甚至连男性的器官都回来了，就是鳞片膈着柔嫩部位的皮肤有点难受。幸好他不是 陆地人那样在下肢都长满浓密的毛发，不然真的……  
奥姆又有了一股奇怪的心悸，他不知道自己是怎么了，但想到腹股沟上的浓密的毛发这点，突然让他不安起来。却完全不知道不安的源头在哪里。就像是他找不到三叉戟放在哪儿那样的烦躁。  
但奥姆很快平静下来，他得想想更重要的事情，他不知道自己是不是算作回来，但他并没有决定留在这里，他只是放不下自己的国家和刚刚重逢的母亲罢了，至于丢失的王位，他愿赌服输，既然决斗中他输给了亚瑟，那么确实必须接受这个耻辱的现实。  
他曾想过放弃一切，逃离这场失败，终结自己的羞耻。但当他从冥冥中的圣灵之海回来，仿佛灵魂心被注入了新的勇气和希望，国王的骄傲和坚韧又苏醒了过来。他不再被痛苦折磨，刺在他心脏上的利刃似乎被拔出来了，他的伤口依然在流血，心脏却再次开始了跳动。  
曾被亚特兰迪斯的国民拥戴的前国王，拥有自信，并不认为亚瑟能够因为黄金三叉戟就获得王国的忠诚。战败的耻辱虽然归于自己，但国民的忠诚未必归于亚瑟。  
那么他应该做些什么，又当如何自处和与母亲，以及那个杂种哥哥相处。


	27. Chapter 27

32  
奥姆严肃地拒绝：“这是羞辱！我不会接受的。”  
亚瑟一脸：“哦，我就知道”的无奈表情，再次凑了凑身体，离他近一点：“我说，这可不是什么玩笑话，你不是很懂政治嘛，如果你能够成为我的顾问的话，我们就形成了一种制衡关系。你可以扯我后腿，我也得到了那些长老的尊重。我们就会是自由的亚特兰蒂斯了。”  
奥姆用一种倨傲的神色审视亚瑟，虽然这人说话粗鲁，又像是不怎么受过教育的样子，但其实亚瑟确实继承了母亲的聪慧，他擅长用看起来最蠢的方式达到聪明人一样的结果。  
有时候他或许只是不屑于耍心眼罢了。  
现在他又开始那种令人讨厌的坦诚对话了，亚瑟用那种傻乎乎的坦然态度继续说：“你看，弟弟，原本，你挑起了一场内战，杀死了很多自己人。”  
“你也杀死了不少。”奥姆冷冷地道。  
亚瑟表情一暗，他被刺痛了，而奥姆也被自己的话刺痛了，他们都短暂的沉默了片刻。  
依然是亚瑟先打破沉默：“我没法保持所谓的正确，很多时候，人就是这样。但我们至少可以避免犯一样的错误，假如结果本来已经坏透了的话。就不该重蹈覆辙。”  
奥姆冷哼了一声：“我坚持我的政见。但我认罪，我确实杀戮同胞，就算你让我接受审判，我也并不会认为自己无辜的。”  
亚瑟真诚地看着他：“这份罪恶，我们一起承担，而我们必须做到一件事，就是保证不再开战。战争会吞噬一切，制造仇恨毁灭。”  
奥姆闭了闭眼：“你依然怜悯陆地人，护着他们。”  
亚瑟严肃地说：“他们要是欺负你和我的臣民，我也是要对着干的，但说真的。奥姆，你认为杀死陆地人就能把事情解决了吗？”  
奥姆嗫嚅片刻，他曾经无数次计划过自己的统治，不可否认，他当然认为杀死“所有的”陆地人才能彻底解决这件事，可经过更深沉的思考，他知道问题或许不再这里，想一想亚特兰蒂斯是如何沉沦的，当初陆地和海洋的荣耀都归于亚特兰蒂斯人，但不能遏制的欲望依然毁灭了人类文明。  
他们只能退入海中，而陆地人的本质和先民有何不同？如果亚特兰蒂斯人和陆地人的位置对调，易地而处。亚特兰蒂斯人曾因为力量而毁灭，那么他们能知道悔改吗？他们假如在陆地建立文明，他们对海中居民又会不会无视呢？  
答案无从知晓，奥姆也难以面对。  
——人类的灵魂中就是有无法满足的欲望。  
他在地牢里思考过这个问题，在忍耐羞辱和狂怒的折磨的间隙。  
现在他在靠近海神和圣灵之后回归，头脑中的那片狂乱的黑暗阴影逐渐褪去，思考更为清晰了。  
他清澈的眼睛与亚瑟对视，然后避开。  
亚瑟歪了歪头：“哦，我认为，你比我聪明，奥姆，你完全能想通，只不过，假如这个问题能有答案，那得到答案的那存在或许就是神灵吧。陆地人的上帝，佛珠，真神，或者海中圣灵。但我们还能怎样呢？我的建议是，我们尽量保护那些我们珍惜的东西。但不要企图用杀戮和毁灭来作为手段。你认为呢？”  
奥姆不耐烦地说：“我腻烦了你的大放厥词，假如你真的需要一个跟你作对的人，那么就这么办吧。”  
“哦，你答应了！”亚瑟高兴地说。  
奥姆叹了口气：“我……不是为了你，我是为了母亲。”  
亚瑟激动的抱了上来，那雄壮魁梧的身躯猛然撞在奥姆身上，把他紧紧的裹住。奥姆简直喘不过气来，并开始挣扎：“嗨！你干什么！放开我！”  
然而那结实的手臂犹如铁箍，在近距离上，奥姆不能依靠爆发力解开纠缠，亚瑟的鼻尖几乎要碰到他的嘴唇。亚瑟开心地朝他咧牙：“哦，你不习惯，但要我说，你不是国王了，你是我的弟弟，顾问，轻松点儿，不要总是端着架子。”  
“我没有端着架子，我只是不过拒绝你的陆地人礼仪，你们那么喜欢肢体接触吗？别碰我！”奥姆怒斥。  
亚瑟只能放开他：“好吧。小王子。”亚瑟手不知道该往哪儿摆，脸上带着失望。但他还是退了一步。  
“晚饭的时候，我会来找你，跟妈妈一起吃饭。”亚瑟开始用安抚炸毛猫咪的语气说。  
奥姆朝他抬了抬下巴，示意他可以走了。于是亚瑟垂头丧气的离开。  
等亚瑟彻底消失之后。奥姆才像是绷紧的弦突然放松一样，颓然坐倒在桌旁，他困惑而急促的呼吸，企图平复那猛烈的心跳，他咬了咬牙，不知为什么亚瑟的怀抱那么令人熟悉，他呼吸在水中气泡带着特殊的气息，让他一瞬间有种危机感爆棚的不安感。但当亚瑟放开他，不再碰到他，这种感觉就暂时缓解下来。奥姆抚摸自己的额头，他希望这不是什么邪恶的征兆。


	28. Chapter 28

Party 33  
亚瑟奥姆与妈妈共进晚餐之后去看望了湄拉，湄拉还在恢复魔力，这时候沉睡不起，但没大碍。  
奥姆被触动，他原谅了湄拉对他的“背叛”，比起来如果湄拉能够这样尽力的想要他回到亚特兰蒂斯，也证明湄拉是关心他的。他们的友谊还在。  
奥姆在自己的寝宫漱洗之后，穿着他的银色睡袍，打算就寝，但他突然若有所觉。往自己的房间外飘去，从一扇窗户望见了在他寝宫下层徘徊的亚瑟。  
他气不打一处来，飘出寝宫：“你在干什么？监视我？”  
亚瑟连忙站起来：“不，我是怕你回来之后会有什么问题，所以……其实你昏睡在房间里的晚上，也是我守夜。”  
奥姆看了他一眼：“在我房间？”  
“在你床边的水母垫子上。”  
奥姆心想：“那像是宠物呆的位置。”他打量着亚瑟，似乎在他改变主意回到王庭之后，亚瑟对他越发的关心和让步，几乎就像是一个哥哥能够做到的那种关心和让步了。他想要自己领情吗？  
他不禁想着自己如果跟亚瑟真的亲如兄弟是个什么状态？他想象不出，他们真的不像兄弟。  
他现在看到亚瑟就莫名感到焦躁，可是他真的出现，他又似乎可以在水流中感受到他。  
亚瑟说：“你在昏迷的时候……有发出紫色的光亮，妈妈说那是一种古代魔法，可能是诅咒。那东西虽然被圣灵驱逐，你和它相处太久，似乎在无意识的时候，还有残余的部分，那需要你慢慢排解，但终于会消散的。”  
奥姆握了握拳，他自己其实已经有所感觉了，但那是从海妖回归人形之后，被圣灵洗涤的他才终于猛然意识到自己被什么所纠缠，他感到困惑和难堪，他当然不喜欢被控制，更不喜欢有人抹去他的记忆和他应该获得的情感。但同样，他不可能去憎恨那个这么做的人，因为他是……  
奥姆看着亚瑟：“这么说，你担心我以至于非得在我周围转来转去。最好还能躺回我的垫子上？”他想起自己的那块垫子，足够大。  
“我还想跟你商量一些政务，比较私密的谈话。事关将来。”亚瑟正色道。  
奥姆点了点头：“哦。”他转身回去。  
亚瑟并不确切知道奥姆的意思，可是他当然跟了进去。  
亚瑟枕着双手，惬意的躺在那张珍贵的水母毯子上，淡蓝色的光晕把他照亮。  
奥姆则躺在他自己的软珊瑚床上，他的银色袍子勾勒出他健美又修长的体型，赤裸的脚踝踢开宫廷拖鞋之后，就在亚瑟视线可及的地方。亚瑟想：“他的小腿线条真的完美，无论是鱼尾还是小腿，都是一件艺术品。”他有一搭没一搭的跟奥姆坦白自己遇到的困境，长老会虽然害怕奥姆，但对亚瑟也并不信任。  
涅柔斯似乎企图引导主导权，而渔夫公主则希望能够向奥姆复仇，近卫军则对奥姆忠心耿耿，几乎不可动摇。亚瑟根本指挥不动，情况就是，近卫军也讨厌送死，但奥姆一声令下又是另外一回事，所以近卫军方面也希望奥姆干脆不要开口。当个受尊重的亲王就可以了。  
亚瑟有点心不在焉，因为奥姆的这件睡袍，或者说亚特兰蒂斯王族的寝服真的挺轻薄贴身的。而奥姆毫无自觉，他侧面朝亚瑟望过去，用心听他说话，最后干脆俯下身：“你如果真的在意亚特兰蒂斯，就确保军队编制不要被裁撤。你懂我的意思。”他的动作让胸口的衣襟敞开。  
亚瑟脑子里就瞬间卡壳了，他回道：“嗯……好……我懂。”  
奥姆说：“我要睡了，你还是回自己的地盘去吧，你守夜我一定睡不着。”  
“嗯试试看呢？至少你得让我确定一下你没问题。我不能再让妈妈牺牲休息时间了。”亚瑟给自己找借口。  
其实他心里很明白，他只是想见奥姆，尽可能的靠近他，陪着他。这种奇怪的心态令亚瑟自己也有点不知所措，他一再告诫自己，千万不要因为奥姆值得同情而对他心软，他可是翻脸就能对自己捅叉子的人，不要一味的讨好他。他是个狡猾的王族。  
而真的面对奥姆，亚瑟又总是情不自禁想起自己陪伴海妖的那种美妙神奇的感觉。那时候，他甚至觉得自己跟奥姆前所未有的亲近……  
“奥姆？”亚瑟没有喊出来，他发现奥姆已经歪在他的珊瑚枕头上睡着了。就在刚才他们短时间结束聊天，故意彼此不说话的那点儿时间。奥姆大概是还没彻底恢复，他白天有些焦虑，晚上就容易疲惫。  
亚瑟蹑手蹑脚爬起来，朝珊瑚床上看，那条轻纱一样的被单被团在他脚旁，亚瑟试着拎起这条半透明闪光的柔纱，替奥姆盖上。  
他端详着奥姆睡眠中沉静的脸，他胸口泄露的那点春光，心中微微骚动着，他想起了岩洞里的场景。  
在蓝色光点中间，奥姆那么坦白而柔顺。他……他不记得那些了吗？看样子是不记得，不然不至于是现在这种态度。  
亚瑟有专注的看了奥姆片刻。他没有注意到此刻他耳边动脉的地方一闪而过的蓝色光晕。那种古老魔药的效果渗透在亚特兰蒂斯人的身体里，需要很久才能代谢掉。而亚瑟一直没注意到这些。  
他只注意到自己心儿砰砰跳，并且觉得奥姆真的好漂亮，开始他第一次见到他的时候，他穿着金色甲胄，俊美得跟雕像一样，他那时候还没有特别的心思，但变成了人鱼的奥姆，让亚瑟第一次从一个人类的角度来审视奥姆。而不是一个国王，一个领主，一个敌人。仅仅是一个亚特兰蒂斯人，并化为了海妖，被海神轻柔的放逐。  
但那是短暂而销魂的片刻，他抛开了一切，陪伴着奥姆，奥姆也抛开一切，仅仅只是饿了从他手中接过食物，身体需要了，就寻求慰藉，可这又是多么甜美。  
亚瑟情不自禁的俯下身，把丰满而晕着热意的唇贴上了奥姆的额头。  
仅仅只接触了一下，他就在心里叹息了一声。接着他情不自禁的亲吻奥姆的嘴唇，和记忆里一样冰冷而柔软。  
他的海妖……阿达拉……  
奥姆才刚有些想要进入沉睡，就被人惊动了，他没有睁开眼，只感觉谁给他盖上了毯子。  
接着，有人凑过来亲吻他的额头。他感觉到了水泡和胡茬，接着他感觉 有人在亲吻他的嘴唇，并企图闯进来。  
“这混蛋，无耻的流氓，这可不是兄弟之间打招呼的方式啊！”奥姆简直不敢相信，但令他自己也感觉到惊讶的是，当嘴唇彼此接触的时候，他竟然没有反抗和阻止的意愿，他的手指在珊瑚上微微弹动，却没有挪动。他任由亚瑟进行这个吻，直到结束。杂种的嘴唇和舌头，比亚特兰蒂斯人温暖。  
这代表什么？奥姆闭着眼，他不打算搞清楚，他认为这说不定是他的梦境。  
但亚瑟仅仅只是叹息了一声，他怯生生的退后，想着自己做的大逆不道的事情，这不是海妖了，现在奥姆假如被他亲吻，说不定是要发起决斗的。  
亚瑟再往后，退回了自己的垫子上，心里侥幸自己的恶行没有被发现。  
奥姆认为那是梦境，那就果真是个梦境，他毫无负担的跌入了梦境，留着忐忑难安的亚瑟纠结了整晚。


	29. Chapter 29

Part 34  
一周之后，奥姆作为“政务顾问”坐在王座下首的第一天，亚瑟和奥姆这对兄弟在这天过得并不顺利，情绪激动的渔夫女王首先斥责了奥姆，接着是冗长的，暗含机锋的争论。  
奥姆丝毫没有因为身份的改变就变得软弱退让，他依然是那个亚特兰蒂斯傲慢的国王，因此场面显得非常难以收拾，要不是亚特兰娜坐在另一侧控制场面，最后一定不堪设想。  
亚瑟知道自己还得修炼，而奥姆也还不太习惯这种处境。他们沉默的走在宫殿走廊上。  
奥姆说：“看来我还是不该回来。你应该放逐我，然后我就可以有个漫长的假期了。”  
这其实是个偌大的诱惑，亚瑟都想放假呢。跟人鱼弟弟待在一起的日子简直堪称美好。  
他想：“我应该宣布放逐我自己才对。”  
但他做不到。头疼的事情还是不要在会议之后想了，真的会头疼的。  
他突然说：“我们去……陆地上一次怎样？”  
“嗯？”奥姆对于话题突然改变表示不适应。他拧着眉头问：“如果我没有理解错你的意思，你是说……”  
“嗯，虽然这么说显得我是个混蛋……”亚瑟说，“但你认为，我不在的时候，是谁在王庭处理事务，并且等我们两个都回来的时候已经把抚恤和重建有模有样的搞起来，并且涅柔斯罗里吧嗦的规训是谁在王座上听下去也不会睡着?”  
奥姆用鄙夷的神色回答：“当时是我能干的睿智的，受人尊敬且血统高贵的母亲，虽然她的头生子是那么的颠三倒四。”  
亚瑟扬了扬自己手里的三叉戟，没好气地说：“嗨，说话注意点，顾问！”  
于是奥姆不说话了。  
接着亚瑟把三叉戟放在手里，开始语重心长：“我认为，他们不想跟陆地开战，因此选了我，但他们也不了解我，更谈不上尊敬我，他们更了解你。”  
奥姆说：“那就让他们了解。听传闻，你在没有回来跟我作对之前，就个在海里乱窜，行侠仗义管的非常宽。我认为你不缺乏精力。”  
亚瑟想：“可是，那时候我是一个人。我想来就来，想走就走。”  
然而现在不是了。三叉戟显得有些沉重。  
但晚上的时候，亚瑟又高兴起来，因为他和妈妈去看了爸爸。妈妈许诺会经常回来。而亚瑟因为有黄金三叉戟，其实他可以瞬间移动到想到的海域。于是他突然有种幸福来得太快的感觉。  
而当亚特兰娜邀请奥姆一起去的时候，奥姆礼貌的拒绝了。  
亚特兰娜并没有勉强。这一关就算是普通家庭的孩子也不一定能过得去。  
而亚瑟很早就回来了，留下亚特兰娜。  
他找到奥姆，发现他正坐在那精致的卧室窗台上看莎士比亚。法术让房间里充满了空气，奥姆安之若素的在干燥环境下专心读陆地上的书。  
亚瑟心里就是咯噔一下。呃，现在他看到莎士比亚头一个想起的就是在那个“秘密基地”里的事。  
接着他发现奥姆的手边还堆着些其他的书。  
“我让维科找了一些关于陆地的书。我以前就有一些。”奥姆说。他扬了扬手里的时代杂志：“但很长时间都没关心过了，因为傲慢。”  
亚瑟：“……哦，你承认了。”  
奥姆说：“我本来认为学习陆地文化是一种羞耻，因为陆地人很低等。”  
亚瑟刚要张嘴。奥姆继续说：“你说过，至少我得知道大都会和哥谭，不然亚特兰蒂斯可能会面临更恐怖的事情。不要赌。”  
亚瑟无奈耸了耸肩。  
“很显然，你是对的。”奥姆只是这么说然后他修长的腿从窗台上放下。走到了亚瑟身边：“我觉得我的精神好多了，所以你不用再睡在毯子上了。回到你的卧室去吧，陛下。”  
亚瑟说：“现在还早，我来陪你。”  
奥姆上下打量亚瑟：“你不去湄拉那儿吗？”  
亚瑟想：“很好，是不是我多心了，我总觉得挺起来有几分醋意。”  
随即他回过味儿来，对了，湄拉是这个家伙名义上的未婚妻，所以那酸溜溜的味道或许是自己想多了？  
他顿时觉得有点窘迫，因为他刚才完全没有照这个思路去想，他想着——弟弟还是在乎我到底想陪谁的。  
他的表情完全无法隐藏。  
而奥姆却觉得很怪异。  
“嗯……你好像有话说……”  
“那是误会，湄拉保护我只是因为我是她和平解决问题的希望。但很显然，她也不想当你未婚妻，你最好死心。”亚瑟情不自禁的说。  
奥姆冷哼了一声：“她是我最信任的人之一，还有维科，但现在他们都更关心你。我还能怎样呢。”  
“但你现在可以信任我……”亚瑟说。  
奥姆被他灼灼而直率的眼神盯着，顿时那种心悸的感觉又涌上来。  
他退后一步：“出去吧，我要睡了。”  
亚瑟犹豫了一下，只能转身走了。  
到了庭院中，他看着亚特兰蒂斯辉煌的穹顶，心中有些怅然。  
他到底怎么了？他……完全混乱了，他惴惴不安，他心有所系，他——他对奥姆。  
奥姆枕着手臂，望着自己华丽卧室的顶部，鱼鳞装饰片在水母灯光休眠之后，如同星空一样闪烁。  
他在黑暗里听着海水中永不停歇的喃喃细语。他开始有些困意，却总觉得自己有什么事没有做，而显得难以安眠。这几天都是如此，哪怕是最开始身体适应新生力量的时刻，他抬起手臂，在黑暗中他也可以看到自己骨骼分明苍白的手指，接着他凝神感觉，血管中流淌着温热的东西。有什么东西在涌动。  
亚瑟在侧，他还不敢轻举妄动。  
现在他不在了，奥姆试着在夜晚最私密的时间细细体味那股莫名的神寓启示一般的力量。  
他苍白的手掌举到半空，然后手背上开始长出半透明的，银白色的鳞片，有些邋遢和斑驳。  
他收回力量，然后再次试了试，这次的鳞片整齐，漂亮，厚度合适，不怎么难受。他试着转动手掌，手掌上荡漾起了微光，蓝盈盈的，然后他的指间虎口处慢慢的长出了一层薄膜，就像是蹼。  
奥姆皱着眉，把它收回去。收回去的时候感觉有点糟糕，好像不那么得心应手，而且光是这么一点变化，他就觉得自己的身体迟滞沉重。  
“魔力的运转问题吗？这不是尼普顿之力，这是……圣灵之力。或许是更为古老久远的魔法。”奥姆对海底魔法的研究或许不如亚特兰娜和湄拉那么深，但他也是个王族，他有自信掌握这些。  
他放下手臂，不再试探，仰面躺着：“我随时可以离开，也可以留下，我是自由的……这是最深的眷顾了。我很感激。”


	30. Chapter 30

Part 35

奥姆在之后接受了一次审判，他承认了自己的罪行，但亚特兰蒂斯确实没有一条法律是针对国王犯的罪行，通常他们会被篡位者干掉。这次真的太特殊了。以至于连渔夫女王都无可奈何，她很清楚，亚瑟不会杀死奥姆来建立威信，反而是奥姆必须活着，才能巩固整个海中王国的统治。  
所以在复杂的政治博弈中，奥姆的罪行以他本人的软禁告终，他不被允许离开王国范围。  
但才三天过去，早晨亚瑟想要安慰显得也有点沮丧的奥姆的时候，就找不到他了，卫兵一副诚惶诚恐的样子，但什么都不知道。这简直荒谬。  
亚瑟有些焦急的去问维科，维科很意外奥姆会不告而消失，或许只是前国王殿下出去散步罢了，他也是这么跟卫兵说的。  
“然后卫兵就放行了！”亚瑟的语气非常悲愤。  
维科从容地说：“你知道的，在这里，王族的尊贵地位，让普通的士兵根本不可能对他们不礼貌。何况是奥姆-马略斯。”  
但亚瑟很着急，他立刻就动用了魔法来寻找奥姆。  
要说亚瑟为什么可以找到，那时候因为他给奥姆带着的宝石吊坠，奥姆并没有拿下来。  
这点上亚瑟还没仔细想是为什么。而奥姆很显然想过，他知道这是湄拉做的追踪魔法，但那又怎样呢?戴着证明他服从了安排，他又没什么什么阴谋可策划。  
而亚瑟利用追踪法术的时候，发现位置 离自己的家很近。  
他心里一惊。然后瞬间就用金色三叉戟瞬移了过去。当他心急慌忙从海面跃上岸边，就看到礁石上站着的金发青年。他在岩石间望着码头方向，但仅仅只是看了看，当亚瑟接近的时候，他若有所觉的望了过来，只看了他一眼就又投入了水中。  
亚瑟追上了奥姆。  
他们走到海边沙滩上，奥姆不怎么喜欢阳光的温度和辐射，亚瑟带他去更隐蔽的地方，他们坐在礁石上。  
亚瑟说：“为什么过来?”  
奥姆说：“母亲今天在这儿，回归日。我想看看她高兴的样子。她确实很高兴……”  
亚瑟说：“是的，她其实希望我继承王位，而让她跟父亲多一点美好时光，他们很久没见了。”  
奥姆的神色有些落寞。  
而亚瑟伸手拍了拍他的肩膀：“没关系的，连我都要离开家独立，生活属于他们。爱情也属于他们。她虽然不爱你父亲，但她深爱你。不会比我少。别难过，而且除了妈妈，还加上一个我。我们是兄弟。现在你又有了家人。”亚瑟很肯定的说，并望着奥姆。  
奥姆避开他的眼神，仅仅只是扯了扯嘴角：“家人吗……还是仅仅说说罢了，我也不怎么需要。”  
“得了吧，你被妈妈搂在怀里快要哭出来的样子，我又不是看不见。”亚瑟说。  
顿时遭到了奥姆的瞪视。  
而亚瑟跳了起来：“嗨，那不如就带你到岸上走走吧，你还没来过吧？”  
“我来过……”奥姆没好气地回答。  
亚瑟说：“哦，对，你小时候上过岸，那个洞……”他自然而然的说到一半，才惊觉自己说漏嘴了。  
“我小时候……确实上过岸。”奥姆眯起他漂亮的蓝眼睛。“但我没有告诉任何人……除了被父亲发现外……或者，维科知道，但他应该不至于把我最痛苦厌恶的秘密说给你听。那就太过分了。”  
“他……没说。”亚瑟急忙否认。  
“那么是谁呢。湄拉吗？”奥姆问。  
“哦，她也知道吗？”亚瑟惊讶。  
“那么也不是她说的了，她只听我说过一次。”奥姆很随意地说着，终于审视起了亚瑟。“在我变成人鱼的时候，你是不是跟踪我了？所以我们才会在墓园里——以那种决斗的姿态……”  
亚瑟汗如雨下，突然不知道该怎么应付，该死的，那么多天了，奥姆全然没问，他也就回避这个话题，因为奥姆可以回归已经是海神的恩赐了，他似乎记忆模糊，而且性格也变了。所以亚瑟真的不敢问他到底记不记得细节。  
直到现在，他们开始当面对质，而亚瑟很想逃走。  
奥姆继续审视他，徐徐的说：“我不记得了……但你好像都记得，只是隐瞒了事实。”  
亚瑟不怎么会撒谎，他非常狼狈地说：“我……我没有隐瞒，只是当时你其实在攻击我，所以我不想说这个……”  
奥姆皱着眉：“攻击你。或许吧，但那天晚上，你为什么……”  
这才是真正的致命一击。亚瑟哑口无言的看着奥姆，简直惊慌失措：“不，不我不是有意的，我知道要经过同意才可以……那么……做。”  
而奥姆也同时露出哑然的神色，他只是脱口而出，他以为那是个梦，但总是耿耿于怀。今天也仅仅是试探着问一下，没想到亚瑟的反应这么激烈坦白，他困惑极了，回想那个如同梦境的吻。  
他突然浑身一个冷颤，脖子旁闪出几颗蓝紫色的光晕。  
亚瑟想要伸手摸，奥姆躲开了。他看了亚瑟几眼，陷入越来越深的不安和疑惑中，于是他掉头跃入水中。  
亚瑟追了上去，但接着他发现奥姆的速度好快，他居然有些跟不上。这不是他原来的速度——他更强大了吗？  
无可奈何，他只能一边追一边拿出了追踪器。而追踪器上的光点让他吓了一跳。  
单是看这个方向的话，奥姆要去的地方，很可能就是他的“巢穴”……天哪……  
亚瑟顿时心里砰砰乱跳，他也不知道为什么，事实上，那个地方确实他不应该知道的，但他可以解释，他明明可以更好的，合理的解释，比如他是碰触三叉戟看到了的，根本没有什么秘密，隐瞒……  
但现在可好，奥姆在怀疑，他认为自己在隐瞒什么。  
那就很难说清楚了。  
亚瑟游到半路，简直想掉头逃跑，但最后他还是迟疑的前进了。  
他不可能放下奥姆独自挣扎，他现在必须获得信任……


	31. Chapter 31

Part 36  
奥姆比亚瑟更加熟悉地形，他率先来到了自己的秘密洞穴，已经很久没来过了，但他记得自己走的时候这里什么样子。  
而现在这里大变样了，有人动过，或者说整理过。  
他收集的东西都在还，但增加了很多，比如那个皮沙发。还有地毯以及零钱罐。  
还有一堆新书——  
地上还有被水浸湿又干透的书本  
他在黑暗里看得很清晰，地毯上似乎有闪烁的东西，他蹲下来，信手捡起那个东西，是一片碎鳞，很轻薄，奥姆不禁看了看自己的手背，这鳞片或许就是自己的，或许是某个刮蹭造成的。  
奥姆以他的推理和敏锐已经觉察到了这里到底谁来过。  
当然是亚瑟，他几乎无法藏住任何秘密和心事不是么？  
奥姆凝神细思亚瑟的神色变化。  
亚瑟那么慌张，他仅仅只是隐瞒了一点儿，还是很多呢？  
当亚瑟狼狈的从后面的水下通道钻上来的时候，就看到奥姆好整以暇坐在沙发上看书。  
看的是杂志。  
亚瑟松了口气，故作无奈地走到他身边，坐到了沙发一边，说：“啊，早晚会被发现的，我在你变成阿达拉的时候想过各种办法，包括探寻你的秘密，认为这个地方能让你想起你是个人而不是海中怪物。所以……我就，想方设法的……嗯……找到了这里。并把你也带来。你很喜欢。”  
亚瑟说。  
奥姆仅仅只是看着他，用他那平静的眼神看着亚瑟，亚瑟觉得他的双眼里装着整个海洋。亚瑟避开视线，嗫嚅道：“我……我很抱歉，这是你的隐私。”  
奥姆合上书，说：“明白了，但光是道歉并不解决问题。你应该用什么交换……”  
亚瑟一怔。  
奥姆接着说：“用你的秘密来交换，你必须告诉我一个你不想让别人知道的，对你来说足够刺痛你的事。作为侵犯我隐私的交换。那么以后当你用这里来讥讽我。我也可以还击。”  
说得很有道理，亚瑟哑口无言，并认为他的王室顾问果然善于公正的处理纠纷。但至少他成功的蒙混过去了不是吗？  
亚瑟松了口气，靠在沙发上，仔细想着自己的把柄。  
他——他很难找到自己的记忆里有什么令人难堪的事情。  
而奥姆说：“我确实上岸来看过，但父亲震怒，并惩戒了我。所以对我来说，这是个糟糕的记忆。也是耻辱。”  
亚瑟皱了皱眉，说：“我的父亲……很害怕我接触亚特兰蒂斯，他害怕你们伤害我，我其实……在小时候，偷偷的……接近过……”  
奥姆抬起眼。  
“维科告诉我王庭的位置。我想过偷偷的看一眼，远远的就好，或许妈妈就在那儿。”亚瑟说。“在十二岁的时候，我潜入过那个黑森林，就在那个辉煌的城墙外头那片峡谷——啊，你比较熟，还有一艘中世纪沉船的位置。那儿黑漆漆的，很可怕，我被出没在那里的鬼影吓到。然后……就跑了，嗯，在那儿捡了一样东西。我把它放在我的秘密基地里，就在灯塔旁观的悬崖下面——跟你选的位置挺像的。”  
奥姆露出了惊讶的神色：“就算在保护母盒的时候，你也没有跟我照面，湄拉说见过你，但你一点儿也不想来看看。”  
亚瑟叹气：“当然了，难道过来跟你打架吗？其实我很害怕跟你硬碰硬的打架，那不是因为我怕了你，而是觉得妈妈绝不想看到这个。”  
奥姆问：“所以你其实想过，在你幼年的时候。”

“是的，跟你一样，在你还小的时候。你想看陆地，而我想看看母亲的国家。”亚瑟懊恼地暴露了过去。  
奥姆却突然有了一种释然的感觉。  
“你被黑森林里的东西吓到了是吗？应该是海鳗，那儿有很多，长相糟糕。”奥姆很平淡地说。其实他小时候跟湄拉玩儿也被吓到过。还把母亲给的陨铁海神像遗失了，那是母亲小时候在武器工坊里的即兴作品。可以挂在手腕上，知道这件事湄拉把自己的送给了奥姆。  
陷入了回忆的奥姆，神色柔和，前国王杀伐果决之时能让人瑟瑟发抖，但在他和风细雨的时候他又令人如沐春风，嘴角浅淡的笑意令人情不自禁放下戒备和恐惧。  
亚瑟又被吸引了，有些发愣。  
“还有吗？这些还不够。这似乎还不令人尴尬，难堪。”奥姆说。他审视着亚瑟，下意识的抚摸自己原来长着腮的位置，那儿曾令他觉得血脉鼓荡。  
“比如，你认为你之前的那个吻是……”  
亚瑟顿时着急了，他极力解释：“……哦，我可以解释，当时劫后余生，气氛太好，这是一个晚安，祝福的亲吻。我只是很高兴你回来了！”  
“可你……把舌头伸进去了。”奥姆说。  
“我不太擅长，我可能是搞错了方式。”  
亚瑟难堪地站起来，缩到更远的地方“奥姆，我道歉。别深究好吗，我也不知道为什么……嗯，或许是因为魔药,湄拉说过没事的，但我认为说不定对我这个混血有事。”亚瑟被逼急了，开始死命搪塞。但一不小心又说漏嘴了。  
奥姆问：“魔药？你说的魔药是指什么?”  
亚瑟汗如雨下：“就是……呃，为了顺利安抚已经变成了海怪的你……我稍微用了一点缓解凶暴状态的……无害的……”  
奥姆简洁地说：“你对我下药。”  
亚瑟呻吟一声，对自己绝望了：“不是的，我没有，我只是想帮你。”  
奥姆听到这个同母兄长近乎恳求的口气，倒是感觉到了一点快意，亚瑟这样的家伙，脑回路本来就跟水母一样。他才不关心这家伙怎么想的。只要亚瑟继续保持对他的礼貌，恭敬，甚至畏惧，那就是很好的事了。他其实可以想象到底发生了什么，亚瑟为了带没有神志而凶暴的阿达拉到洞穴一定想了很多办法，但那时候自己未必合作。而到了这里之后，亚瑟应该也是竭尽所能的希望能唤起他的记忆。说不定还动了粗，所以地上有自己的鳞片，幸好是没有记忆，不然说不定要再决斗一次了。  
到底这蠢哥哥还是成功了，在墓园里以自己的生命为代价，把海神的祭品拉回了现世。  
奥姆不得不佩服亚瑟的执着，他有时候也算是具备了国王的素质，他不放弃，哪怕有一点儿机会，他都会打起精神去蛮干——  
奥姆伸出手指，摸了摸他的脖子侧面：“哦，是安抚海沟族的魔药？一般针对海沟族的精神麻痹药物都会作用于它们的腮，并且残留下来，只要加上刺水母的汁液，药就会黏着到腮上，可是你没有腮。”  
亚瑟确实没有腮，他被奥姆碰触的时候，顿时浑身血液逆流，像是魔法一样的热流窜入他的身体，那儿没有腮，但有敏感带。  
奥姆说：“所以你也摄入了不少对吗？在对我下药的同时，但很明显，这对半血之人效果更持久。都已经过去那么多天了。魔药循环再怎么残留，也结束了。现在感觉怎样？”他的手指顺动脉滑动。如他所料想的，那种奇怪的心悸感再次出现了，但这次他早有准备，他只是观察到了亚瑟的异常。  
亚瑟无法忍耐了，他避开了奥姆的碰触，呼吸有些急促地说：“……已经没事了。”他的脸色涨红，比心悸可要严重多了。  
奥姆又审视了他片刻，说：“带我去看看陆地吧。这是你对顾问应尽的责任。”


	32. Chapter 32

Part 37  
亚瑟真的不太懂为什么明明不怎么了解“岸上”的文化，奥姆还是能准确的找到了市区的高级服装成衣店，并要求亚瑟付账的。这不太科学。  
亚瑟看了一下价格，心想我应该让布鲁斯埋单比较好。要不是亚瑟在游侠的时候存了一山洞的古金币，他可能会因为照顾弟弟的需求在一天内破产的。  
而亚瑟依然穿着“看起来像破烂”（奥姆的形容）的衣服，坚定的走在衣冠楚楚的金发美男子身边，丝毫没觉得自己有点不搭。  
亚瑟带他从高处俯瞰城市，接着又带他去了博物馆，逛了商业街。最后在一家看起来非常华丽，高级，幽静，订餐极为难订的饭店吃了晚饭。要不是亚瑟机智的亮出了某富豪的名片，他是别想定到的。  
而奥姆依然嫌弃烹调的食材不够新鲜。  
“天哪，当然，只要是熟透了的你就不觉得新鲜……吧，应该带你去吃日本寿司的。”亚瑟心想。  
“那么晚上干什么？”奥姆问。  
亚瑟看着优雅的吃完所有生鲜部分的弟弟，他的头发在岸上依然一丝不苟，虽然干燥的感觉让他几乎忍不住想去洗手间重新弄湿，被亚瑟阻止了，但它能那么一丝不苟依然是像施加了魔法。  
亚瑟歪着头：“好吧，该来点劲爆的了。”他带湄拉去逛雅典集市，那么带兄弟逛哪儿呢？嗯哼，他想好了——  
亚瑟把奥姆带去了夜店。  
这个地方不算他太经常出没，只有在寻找床伴的时候，他会离开粗糙的小酒馆，跑到市区纸醉金迷的夜色下头，而他想过看起来一本正经的奥姆会怎样，他连对湄拉——他名义上的未婚妻来段甜言蜜语都困难，而且根据湄拉的抱怨，着实是个不解风情的“礁石动物”（亚特兰蒂斯人用来形容顽固不化，无趣的人。）  
如果奥姆不是这样的家伙，说不定青梅竹马的湄拉还真会对漂亮王子动心的。  
亚瑟承认自己在恶作剧，奥姆太从容不迫了，亚瑟带他上岸就是想看他来点意外事故，窘那么一下，那就像是兄弟间的小秘密，反而能拉进关系不是吗？  
但至今为止他的王庭顾问都很端庄，太无趣了。  
夜幕降临，他把奥姆拉进了正在排队，人山人海的夜店大门口。保镖认识他，所以放行了。  
奥姆一脸嫌弃看着这个跟水和海洋有关系的装修主题，俱乐部里像是一个斑斓五彩的大鱼缸，半空中有穿着半裸但富有设计感的服装跳舞的男人和女人。  
在这里，亚瑟看起来就很和谐，而整洁光鲜的奥姆则看起来有点格格不入，奥姆仅仅是皱着眉观察了一下，就不动声色的松开了他昂贵狭窄的领带，解开了精致的袖扣，松开了三颗衬衫纽扣。顿时，他看起来就——显得像个浪子。  
这一切动作都在亚瑟面前完成，奥姆面无表情的看着他，全程仿佛在挑衅，  
亚瑟全程欣赏他如何改变自己的氛围。——他真机灵，其实弟弟一直敏锐聪明，只不过那顽固不化的信念是一个深刻的烙印，扰乱了他整个统治生涯。  
“你现在这样太诱人了，我怕我没法照看你。”亚瑟夸奖道。  
奥姆冷淡地说：“这里就是你说的【令人兴奋】的地方吗？喝着酒精饮料在几乎无法听到谈话内容的环境下面互相勾引。”他的视线落在搂抱亲吻举止亲密的客人身上。  
亚瑟看向他看着的方向。一个长相帅气的黑发男人正在跟一位女士调情。那位女士穿着一条清凉的闪片连衣裙，倒是很像美人鱼。  
或许奥姆只是被那条海底风格的裙子吸引了。  
但那个男人却好像注意到了他们两人的视线。  
他从红发美人的肩膀处投过目光。扫过了这风格迥异的两人。  
他的目光停留在了奥姆身上。  
奥姆毫不怯场的迎接那扫视。对方似乎很感兴趣的看了看他们，而后又被女人拉进了舞池。  
亚瑟说：“哦，忘了告诉你。这儿的人很主动，假如有人请你喝一杯……”  
他话音刚落，一个侍应生就把酒端了过来，并给了一张卡片，上面是电话号码，并指了指另外一头。  
那是一个成熟美艳的东方美女，朝奥姆举了举杯。  
亚瑟噗嗤就笑了：“天哪，你今晚比我受欢迎。”但他还没笑够，就惊讶地看到奥姆端着酒站了起来，走向那儿。  
“嗨！你不会真的 要去搭讪吧？”亚瑟吃惊极了。凭着弟弟的傲慢和冷淡，以及不近人情的性格，他怎么会轻易的跟陆地女人搭讪？？但奥姆却只是挑衅地看了他一眼：“你带我来的目的难道不是这个吗？谢谢你，哥哥，这是个认识陆地人的好途径。”  
“等等！奥姆……你不能……”亚瑟还没说完，奥姆已经走过去了。  
而那边的美女露出胜利迷人的微笑。  
亚瑟穿过人群跟在奥姆身后，当奥姆跟女人打招呼的时候，亚瑟也想个跟屁虫一样的凑了过来，相当讨人厌的说：“嗨，介意一起吗，他是我弟弟。”  
场面一度尴尬。但奥姆居然凭着彬彬有礼的社交技术缓和了这糟糕的气氛。他旁若无人的和美人儿交谈，东方美人出乎意料的居然是个双学位博士，独立开着心理诊疗所，是个学霸加上高收入精英。确实谈吐不凡，而奥姆凭着对陆地人的古典文学和历史的涉猎居然跟她聊得很好。  
亚瑟震惊的发现奥姆这家伙根本是骗人，说什么对陆地文化不怎么了解。湄拉还会把玫瑰花当食物吃，可是奥姆居然在跟女人聊但丁。简直可怕！  
当然，奥姆是非常知道自己那点学问跟陆地人是不能比的，他小心的吐露自己是外国人，来自乡间，这解释了他偶尔的见识粗浅，而美男子是那么风度翩翩又讳莫如深，充满了神秘感。这股贵族气质吸引了美女，从眼神和呼吸就能看出对方很有性致。或者只是因为奥姆长得足够俊美，看起来是个性感又带劲儿的床伴。亚瑟被晾在一边。他在他们谈到“我是来开学术会议的。我在附近的酒店有一间豪华套间。”这个内容的时候，用尽力气插入了话题：“嗨，老弟，你忘记了妈妈还在家里等我们吗？”  
“妈妈？”美女看了一眼奥姆。  
奥姆转过头说：“我的哥哥会回去照顾她的。她可能也没有回酒店，正跟她的男朋友约会。我认为我们不该打扰妈妈。你说呢亚瑟？”他目光犀利地瞧着亚瑟，似乎在说：“是你要带我出来玩的，现在后悔或者搅局可来不及了。”  
亚瑟气哼哼地拧着眉毛。他认为弟弟当然不会被这个东方美人拐去房间，他是根深蒂固的歧视陆地人，不会那么快改变的，他只是为了让他生气着急罢了。该死的。但他为什么要生气着急呢？


	33. Chapter 33

Part 38  
亚瑟越是气急败坏，奥姆越是兴致盎然，他认为亚瑟对自己轻率的接近人类并社交感到担心。但这不正是他要的吗？在亚特兰蒂斯文化中，漫长的未婚期伴随着旺盛的性活动，奥姆是因为人格缺陷而造成了一些这方面的心理障碍，以至于他没法轻率接受曾经前仆后继的邀约，但这并不是说他在礼节和能力上不能，他只是没有安全感。  
他当然没有真的想要跟一个陆地女人做，他仅仅是吓吓亚瑟罢了。因为看起来亚瑟真的反应激烈。  
而当他说：“我想你愿意让我去你的套房。”这话的时候，亚瑟果然立刻跳起来阻止：“嗨，今晚不行，弟弟，我得看着你。”  
亚瑟继续逗他：“或者你可以一起来。”  
东方美人发出轻笑，仿佛觉得这两个陌生帅哥真的蛮有趣的。  
“总之就是不行！”亚瑟说。  
而奥姆朝东方美人歉意微笑：“瞧，这位充满了箱鲀气质的男士在闹别扭，而且打算继续阻止我们共度良宵，我大概不能再浪费你美好的夜晚了。”  
东方美人说：“哦，你们真的不像兄弟……”她用审视的目光望着两个相互瞪着的男人。“哦，让我猜猜，你们该不会是正在吵架的一对儿，那我还真是不走运。”  
亚瑟立刻反应过来女人在说什么，几乎耳根涨红，他连忙否认：“不！我们正的是兄弟，同一个母亲，只不过……  
“只不过不太像罢了。”奥姆则似乎不怎么在乎这种调侃，平静地举杯，“谢谢你的酒。”  
他兴味索然地站起来，东方美人体谅地朝他笑了笑。又像是嗔怪地瞧了一眼亚瑟。  
亚瑟跟在奥姆身后，奥姆没有打算就此离开这里，而是到了吧台叫了一杯店内招牌冰美人鱼，陆地那辛辣的饮品灼烧喉咙，鼓动他的血液，确实很带劲，难怪亚瑟沉迷于此。  
亚瑟过来道歉：“我……我希望你不要一时冲动。”  
奥姆朝他看：“你真以为我会跟陆地人上床吗？”  
亚瑟顿时语塞，他发现自己是被耍了。接着他又似乎很不安且心虚的想起理论上肯定“不跟陆地人上床”的弟弟，假如发现自己这个半陆地人跟他……那大概会想杀人吧。  
于是心虚的海洋领主，亚特兰蒂斯之王，就守在他的顾问身边，看着他优雅的喝着酒，百无聊赖的扫视这店里的陆地人的纸醉金迷之态。  
直到亚瑟打算去厕所放水，而奥姆认为一个哥哥长这么大应该不至于非要拉着弟弟去厕所不可。  
亚瑟只能暂时让奥姆呆在那儿，但等他放水完毕，他发现吧台边的亚瑟身边多了一个人。  
一个高大的黑发男人占领了他原来的位置正在跟亚瑟攀谈。  
亚瑟顿时又危机感爆棚，连忙分开人人群凑过来。  
结果他发现这人好像就是刚才奥姆看了一眼的男人，这家伙不是有女伴吗？？  
亚瑟浑身都散发出生人勿进的气势，朝着奥姆走过去，男人则背对着他没有看到来人。  
奥姆用一种不怎么赞成表情瞧着走过来的亚瑟。  
亚瑟想起了他傲慢的顾问的原则，于是只能重新捡起他的礼貌。  
“我回来了，看来你遇到了新的闲聊对象。”亚瑟说。  
男人转过头，看到了亚瑟，并不吃惊，反而友好地打招呼。  
亚瑟注意到这个男人长相很俊美，他心想：“奥姆对长得漂亮的陆地人显然更加宽容友善。”他的吐槽当然不会宣之于口，但现在他的位置可是被人占了。  
那男人说：“或许你会觉得唐突，但我实在很想再次争取，欢迎你来我的画室参观。”他递给奥姆名片。  
奥姆则说：“不用着急离开，我哥哥或许也乐意听你讲讲艺术。”  
亚瑟心想：“哦，艺术家，完了，这些家伙只不过约起炮来更加顺手罢了，他们通常能成功的，还他妈每一个都想要得到免费裸体模特。”  
奥姆已经半醉了，因此这个英俊的美男子，看起来更加慵懒而迷人，尤其是那双仿佛要漾开蓝色微光的眼睛。奥姆就用这种心不在焉的眼神看了看名片，收了起来，又看了看陆地人：“我或许会来的，我对陆地人的艺术很感兴趣。”  
他的用词让画家费解地皱了皱眉。  
而亚瑟赶紧打圆场，并抓住了奥姆的胳膊：“我弟弟是对内陆艺术很感兴趣。我们住在海岛上。”  
“对，海岛。伟大的亚特兰蒂斯。”奥姆靠到他肩膀上，笑了笑。“那是很不同的。模特儿需要干什么？站着不动吗？”  
画家笑着：“随你愿意。你也可以躺着，或者睡一觉，我喜欢画睡着的人。”他很显然也是个善于狩猎的情场老手。而且丝毫不认为奥姆身边的兄长大人是个障碍。  
而亚瑟闻到了奥姆身上的酒气，感觉有点不妙，奥姆对陆地的酒耐受度如何他好像并不知道，单以自己的酒量测算亚特兰蒂斯纯血弟弟的酒量似乎显得有点武断。  
所以顿时他就心里一凛。  
“哦，天，你喝醉了。”亚瑟小声对奥姆说。  
“喝醉？”奥姆费解地看他。“这种感觉？我认为我还保持着神志，只不过感觉有点发热罢了。”  
“抱歉，这位……呃某人，我看来得带我弟弟回家了，他已经不能再喝了。”亚瑟果断的搂住奥姆，把他拉离了吧台。忙不迭的甩下现钞，而画家站起来：“奥姆，别忘了我的邀请。”


	34. Chapter 34

Part 39

奥姆确实喝醉了，虽然与亚瑟是同一个母亲，但他的酒量可没有半血那么勇猛。或者是因为酒浆乃是陆地人的产物，他们发明了这罪恶和欢愉的引路宝物，让奥姆在乏味干燥的陆地空气中感觉到了海洋中飘飘欲游的悬浮感觉，让他仿佛又回到了家乡的安乐窝。  
所以奥姆居然很老实的靠在亚瑟怀里，亚瑟好容易才打开了酒店套房的门，并连拖带拽把弟弟弄到了卧室床上。  
接着奥姆却忽然挣扎着爬起来，跌跌撞撞往外跑，亚瑟托出他，发现他像是要吐，急忙把他拉扯到了浴室里，接着把他脑袋按在马桶上方。而弟弟真是十分配合的，掐好了时机，优雅吐在了该吐的地方，虽然场面依然很难看。  
亚瑟啧啧皱眉，把头扭开，心想：“希望他酒醒了不要记得这种事，不然他一定会记恨的，天哪，我并没有让他喝很多啊，这才只是开个胃的程度。”  
而奥姆吐完之后，又四处寻找水源。  
亚瑟不能放他在陌生的环境下，替他打开了水龙头，接着奥姆嫌弃这水流的贫瘠微小。  
“这是什么？”  
亚瑟简直想笑，他咧嘴打开了浴缸的龙头说：“陛下，你愿意的话，好好洗个澡清醒一下，看，这浴缸还能制造水波。”  
奥姆看了看那个就人类来说足够宽大的豪华浴缸，略嫌弃的挪动身体走到那旁边，水的气味里带着陆地人化学品的气味，但比他们污染过的海水杂质少些，奥姆把手掌放进去，那是温热的。  
而后他眼瞧着亚瑟靠近他，开始替他解开衣扣。  
习惯于被服侍的前国王，并不觉得有什么不好意思的，他理所当然的放任，当然还没意识到，这不是来自仆役的殷切而是来自兄长的照顾。  
亚瑟替他解开上衣，扶着他的手臂让他站稳，但奥姆看着他，似乎想让他继续代劳。  
亚瑟瞪了他一眼，替他脱下长裤，接着吃惊的发现奥姆没穿内裤。  
天哪，亚特兰蒂斯人……亚瑟没来得及做好心理准备就看到了弟弟身为亚特兰蒂斯人的裸体。这可不是人鱼的状态，人鱼的下半身多多少少不会让亚瑟代入太强的感觉，但这可不一样。  
亚瑟顿时就愣住了，然而奥姆没给他什么观赏的时间，在哥哥面前跨进了浴缸里，并因为被水包围而满意。  
他依然是微醺半醉的状态，吐出来之后好多了，他闭上眼躺在浴缸里，发亮的身体苍白得几乎跟浴缸一样。  
而水则是蓝色的，亚瑟想：“哦，真的不一样，我没想过他们——不，我的纯血同胞会少许有些构造上的不同。”  
亚特兰蒂斯人的环境，显然不需要跟陆地人一样考虑耻部散热和摩擦的问题，所以那儿的结构比较光滑，而且没有毛发，更贴近身体，有个类似退化或进化的结构保护外部器官，跟人类相比，大致上是相似的，可是更加适宜游动，游动的时候更加不碍事。  
亚瑟顿时觉得自己的裤挡有点儿紧。  
“这还真……”亚瑟想形容为火辣——可他又觉得自己不该这么猥琐。他不该用仿佛看一个美艳性感的床伴的心态来评价这个……他端庄优雅冷冰冰的弟弟。  
奥姆躺在浴缸里，似乎感觉到了视线，他再次睁开眼睛，正与亚瑟对视。  
他弯起嘴角，嘲讽地笑了笑：“你在看什么，是有什么不一样吗？”  
亚瑟认真的点头：“确实不一样。虽然挺类似，但我好像比你多一点东西。”  
奥姆皱眉似乎回忆起了什么：“别让我想起来，脏兮兮，原始的，充满了毛发的陆地人。”  
亚瑟气不打一处来：“嗨，只不过是有点不一样，这是环境造就的。你这么说不公平。大体上，我们一样都是人类。”  
“那就让我看看，我们有多一样。”奥姆的语气带着醉意，确实不像是清醒认真的要求。  
但奥姆看着他，闪烁着湿润光泽的目光却让亚瑟拙于反唇相讥，反而浑身发热，他知道自己因为对方无意中的挑逗而被挑起了——情欲，是的，不中用的克制力，亚瑟想，我为什么会被弟弟挑逗，并且还中招了。  
他有点生气，恨自己越来越失控的状态，只是因为被奥姆注视和戏耍，他就——像是在动情。  
为什么非得我单方面的克制自己，奥姆这家伙根本不知道什么叫言行举止要得体，他根本就不够得体——酒后则更变本加厉。  
“想看吗？”亚瑟朝奥姆挑眉，他赌气地朝着醉鬼解开他的皮带，金属搭扣的声音在安静的房间里尤其明显。甚至水流声都无法遮盖。  
奥姆的笑意还在脸上，亚特兰蒂斯贵族特有的高傲戏谑的表情，像是在看弄臣表演。  
而亚瑟像只正在对着无法猎到的猎物生气的雄狮，他眯了眯眼，然后脱掉了上衣，他光滑的上半身在浴室灯光下显得尤其饱满而健硕，纹身蜿蜒在近乎完美的肌肉曲线上，胸膛光洁无毛，腹肌轮廓分明。  
奥姆没有斥责兄长的粗鲁举动，反而抬了抬下巴：“继续啊。”  
亚瑟还真就继续了，他脱掉了他的长裤，接着踢开了他那条本身就很性感贴身的内裤，他健硕的大腿和臀上也蜿蜒着纹身，他的裸体像是亚特兰蒂斯先民用来赞美神祗的雕像，力量蕴含其中，充满了生命力。  
而奥姆注意到他肚脐下那一丛短而稀疏的毛发，顿时大笑：“哦，天哪，你真的就是个混血。妈妈看到这个一定很惊讶。”  
亚瑟顿时有点窘迫，但随即意识到这根本没必要：“嗨，有什么好笑的，硬起来都一个样——”他瞄了一眼奥姆两腿之间的部分。“可能……大致上。比起大小的话，长兄依然赢了。”  
“我们亚特兰蒂斯人不看重大小。”奥姆傲慢的醉腔拖长，然后他把自己埋入水里。好让自己清醒一些，刚才他看到的东西也令他有些不自在，只不过他醉着，所以更好的掩饰了过去。  
他在水里不用呼吸，可以呆很长时间，他把自己浸在温水里。听见亚瑟走过来，并说话：“别浸太久了。洗完了就出来。不要玩水。”


	35. Chapter 35

Part 39

奥姆确实喝醉了，虽然与亚瑟是同一个母亲，但他的酒量可没有半血那么勇猛。或者是因为酒浆乃是陆地人的产物，他们发明了这罪恶和欢愉的引路宝物，让奥姆在乏味干燥的陆地空气中感觉到了海洋中飘飘欲游的悬浮感觉，让他仿佛又回到了家乡的安乐窝。  
所以奥姆居然很老实的靠在亚瑟怀里，亚瑟好容易才打开了酒店套房的门，并连拖带拽把弟弟弄到了卧室床上。  
接着奥姆却忽然挣扎着爬起来，跌跌撞撞往外跑，亚瑟托出他，发现他像是要吐，急忙把他拉扯到了浴室里，接着把他脑袋按在马桶上方。而弟弟真是十分配合的，掐好了时机，优雅吐在了该吐的地方，虽然场面依然很难看。  
亚瑟啧啧皱眉，把头扭开，心想：“希望他酒醒了不要记得这种事，不然他一定会记恨的，天哪，我并没有让他喝很多啊，这才只是开个胃的程度。”  
而奥姆吐完之后，又四处寻找水源。  
亚瑟不能放他在陌生的环境下，替他打开了水龙头，接着奥姆嫌弃这水流的贫瘠微小。  
“这是什么？”  
亚瑟简直想笑，他咧嘴打开了浴缸的龙头说：“陛下，你愿意的话，好好洗个澡清醒一下，看，这浴缸还能制造水波。”  
奥姆看了看那个就人类来说足够宽大的豪华浴缸，略嫌弃的挪动身体走到那旁边，水的气味里带着陆地人化学品的气味，但比他们污染过的海水杂质少些，奥姆把手掌放进去，那是温热的。  
而后他眼瞧着亚瑟靠近他，开始替他解开衣扣。  
习惯于被服侍的前国王，并不觉得有什么不好意思的，他理所当然的放任，当然还没意识到，这不是来自仆役的殷切而是来自兄长的照顾。  
亚瑟替他解开上衣，扶着他的手臂让他站稳，但奥姆看着他，似乎想让他继续代劳。  
亚瑟瞪了他一眼，替他脱下长裤，接着吃惊的发现奥姆没穿内裤。  
天哪，亚特兰蒂斯人……亚瑟没来得及做好心理准备就看到了弟弟身为亚特兰蒂斯人的裸体。这可不是人鱼的状态，人鱼的下半身多多少少不会让亚瑟代入太强的感觉，但这可不一样。  
亚瑟顿时就愣住了，然而奥姆没给他什么观赏的时间，在哥哥面前跨进了浴缸里，并因为被水包围而满意。  
他依然是微醺半醉的状态，吐出来之后好多了，他闭上眼躺在浴缸里，发亮的身体苍白得几乎跟浴缸一样。  
而水则是蓝色的，亚瑟想：“哦，真的不一样，我没想过他们——不，我的纯血同胞会少许有些构造上的不同。”  
亚特兰蒂斯人的环境，显然不需要跟陆地人一样考虑耻部散热和摩擦的问题，所以那儿的结构比较光滑，而且没有毛发，更贴近身体，有个类似退化或进化的结构保护外部器官，跟人类相比，大致上是相似的，可是更加适宜游动，游动的时候更加不碍事。  
亚瑟顿时觉得自己的裤挡有点儿紧。  
“这还真……”亚瑟想形容为火辣——可他又觉得自己不该这么猥琐。他不该用仿佛看一个美艳性感的床伴的心态来评价这个……他端庄优雅冷冰冰的弟弟。  
奥姆躺在浴缸里，似乎感觉到了视线，他再次睁开眼睛，正与亚瑟对视。  
他弯起嘴角，嘲讽地笑了笑：“你在看什么，是有什么不一样吗？”  
亚瑟认真的点头：“确实不一样。虽然挺类似，但我好像比你多一点东西。”  
奥姆皱眉似乎回忆起了什么：“别让我想起来，脏兮兮，原始的，充满了毛发的陆地人。”  
亚瑟气不打一处来：“嗨，只不过是有点不一样，这是环境造就的。你这么说不公平。大体上，我们一样都是人类。”  
“那就让我看看，我们有多一样。”奥姆的语气带着醉意，确实不像是清醒认真的要求。  
但奥姆看着他，闪烁着湿润光泽的目光却让亚瑟拙于反唇相讥，反而浑身发热，他知道自己因为对方无意中的挑逗而被挑起了——情欲，是的，不中用的克制力，亚瑟想，我为什么会被弟弟挑逗，并且还中招了。  
他有点生气，恨自己越来越失控的状态，只是因为被奥姆注视和戏耍，他就——像是在动情。  
为什么非得我单方面的克制自己，奥姆这家伙根本不知道什么叫言行举止要得体，他根本就不够得体——酒后则更变本加厉。  
“想看吗？”亚瑟朝奥姆挑眉，他赌气地朝着醉鬼解开他的皮带，金属搭扣的声音在安静的房间里尤其明显。甚至水流声都无法遮盖。  
奥姆的笑意还在脸上，亚特兰蒂斯贵族特有的高傲戏谑的表情，像是在看弄臣表演。  
而亚瑟像只正在对着无法猎到的猎物生气的雄狮，他眯了眯眼，然后脱掉了上衣，他光滑的上半身在浴室灯光下显得尤其饱满而健硕，纹身蜿蜒在近乎完美的肌肉曲线上，胸膛光洁无毛，腹肌轮廓分明。  
奥姆没有斥责兄长的粗鲁举动，反而抬了抬下巴：“继续啊。”  
亚瑟还真就继续了，他脱掉了他的长裤，接着踢开了他那条本身就很性感贴身的内裤，他健硕的大腿和臀上也蜿蜒着纹身，他的裸体像是亚特兰蒂斯先民用来赞美神祗的雕像，力量蕴含其中，充满了生命力。  
而奥姆注意到他肚脐下那一丛短而稀疏的毛发，顿时大笑：“哦，天哪，你真的就是个混血。妈妈看到这个一定很惊讶。”  
亚瑟顿时有点窘迫，但随即意识到这根本没必要：“嗨，有什么好笑的，硬起来都一个样——”他瞄了一眼奥姆两腿之间的部分。“可能……大致上。比起大小的话，长兄依然赢了。”  
“我们亚特兰蒂斯人不看重大小。”奥姆傲慢的醉腔拖长，然后他把自己埋入水里。好让自己清醒一些，刚才他看到的东西也令他有些不自在，只不过他醉着，所以更好的掩饰了过去。  
他在水里不用呼吸，可以呆很长时间，他把自己浸在温水里。听见亚瑟走过来，并说话：“别浸太久了。洗完了就出来。不要玩水。”


	36. Chapter 36

Part 40

“好的，但是也请不要打扰我。带上门。请。”奥姆颐指气使的回答。

亚瑟笑了笑，顺从的带上门出去了。

奥姆就在浴缸里，水让他有了安全感，但无法平复他的心跳，他现在脉搏过速，血液流动的声音在他耳廓里嗡嗡响着，他希望亚瑟没有注意到一些事，比如他确实在酒精的影响下自控力减弱。他的手腕浮起了一点薄片，那是碎鳞，他也感觉自己的腰部痒痒的。仿佛有什么要长出来。

他一直觉得这是人类的发酵饮料造成的幻觉。但是很快的，这种感觉蔓延到了四肢百骸。

“哦，不是这种时候，不要在亚瑟在场的时候……”他警告自己，他本来以为圣灵所馈赠的力量他已经可以操纵了，所以从来没担心过这个问题，直到现在，他突然有点不确定起来，是那种飘飘然的醉意影响了吗？还是——其他的什么，比如他刚才被亚瑟触摸的时候，以及被他的目光碰触的时候。

奥姆认为这种怀疑毫无道理，但他又很难否认那健壮的亚特兰蒂斯混血确实总是用一种奇怪的，色情的目光窥视他，以至于他想要忽略都困难。

奥姆从小被爱慕敬仰的眼神包围，他实在是太惯于在这种目光下坦然自若了。但亚瑟又很不一样，因为亚瑟是他的“对手”，他所几乎唯一承认的，能够让他感觉到危险的存在。

“他确实是很危险，假如他开始用那种眼神看我，并口是心非，语无伦次，又强行克制的时候，那真的加倍危险，他看我的目光就像他想要用手指触摸我，他触摸我的时候，就像是下一刻他就无法再忍耐。”

奥姆浸在浴缸里，光靠魔力让水变回大西洋王庭日常的水温。他CL着身体坐起，豪华的浴室的门是关着的，白色而带着自然纹理的石砖反射室内的金碧辉煌，而那射在了天花板和墙上的光芒开始变得斑驳陆离，更为灿烂，随着持续的水流和不知是痛苦还是隐忍的呻吟。那光芒流转着，搅动着。薄纱一样的鱼尾从浴缸边缘延伸出来。奥姆不怎么想在这里变化身体，但他好像有点控制不住体内的力量，那力量似乎在劝说诱导他变身试试，因为变回海妖的样子会耗费巨大的能量，假如耗费得足够快，他血液里那股骚动就会得到缓解。确实是这样的——耗费了极大的魔力的变身让奥姆感觉力量随着水融化了，散开。但他并没有感觉到损耗，反而是进到了一种怪异的平静中。

他仰头躺在水里，感觉自己清醒了不少，只不过懒洋洋的感觉依然在，可能是强行突然在陆地上变身引起的。看着自己飘荡并伸出浴缸的鱼尾，伸手确认鳞片在变硬。他上一回想要献祭自己的时候，对自己的变化记忆的很清楚，那是个漫长的痛苦的过程，但现在随着魔力的增强，他不需要那么长的挣扎了。

他很高兴现在在水里，鳞片得到了滋润。他擦洗了一会儿，想起应该考虑怎么变回去了，毕竟这相当的冒险和不确定。

接着他的手指碰到了那个唯一脆弱柔软的，隐秘但又极为明显的部位。他觉得在醉意褪去后，他开始ying了，当那股欲望从精神具现化为肉体的一部分，它就变成了真实存在的疼痛。它顶在收藏它的肉囊中，因为禁闭的出口而胀痛。奥姆叹了口气，心想：“或许这才是根源，如果我不让自己平静下来，或许没那么容易变回去。”

酒精还在影响他，所以他没有像往常一样深思熟虑，而是让修长的手指依照本能，想要拨开那儿，可是他忘记了自己现在的手指已经变为了爪子，且为了捕猎而变得尖锐厚实了，于是他猝不及防痛叫了一声。

当他叫出来的时候，他突然想到了一个糟糕的事，酒精还是让他脑子迟钝了。

于是在他来不及变回去的猝不及防的档口，亚瑟急急忙忙推门进来。

“你没事吧，奥姆！”亚瑟说。

结果他被那反射了整个房间光芒的鱼尾闪瞎了眼。

“哦，奥姆你……”亚瑟呆住了。

奥姆虽然觉得这样非常不好，而且很狼狈，但他依然企图维持自己的形象，他拉过浴巾盖住自己的鱼尾上半部分，把自己浸在水里，然后责备的看着兄长。

“我没让你进来！”

亚瑟心想：”是啊，这太糟糕了。“

但他没有选择离开，而是走过来，看着奥姆：“你……你可以变成阿达拉……立刻的……马上的……只要有水吗？

奥姆没好气地回答：”水不是必要的……但水让我舒服一点儿。它只是……“奥姆试图解释。“只是喝醉之后的魔力紊乱。”接着他有恢复了语调：“没什么好大惊小怪的。”

“那你为什么喊叫，很疼吗？”亚瑟关心地问。

“是的，有点疼。”奥姆回答。

亚瑟却走过来：“你受伤了吗？别撒谎。”

他 扯开浴巾，那条银色鱼尾在水中熠熠生光，而奥姆窘迫地瞪视他：”我说过了没事……你不用查看我！”

“看起来没事。但你不能就这么让它……”亚瑟挥舞手臂，指了指这一切。

亚瑟的目光让他有些不安，他口气开始急迫：“我可以处理，一会儿我就可以……可以自己变回去，不需要你帮忙。你只需要离开。“

然而他话里的犹豫和情绪化，让亚瑟确信奥姆醉了，而且醉得挺严重，要不然他不会突然在酒店的豪华浴室里露出他的海妖形态，而且他好像确实没有提前告知他还能——继续变成这样……这对亚瑟来说可是双重的“惊喜”以至于他都有点不知所措。

他蹲下来，企图弄清楚情况：“你确定你行吗？不过别担心，就算不行，我也有办法把你弄回海里——”

“我确定。”奥姆说。

亚瑟低头依然看着水里的鱼尾，海妖坐在浴缸里，美丽的鱼尾还在闪光，而奥姆白皙又强悍，充满流畅线条的身躯和鱼尾融合一体，奥姆无法从浴缸出来，陆地限制了他，他在一个小水坑里，无法如稍纵即逝的梦境那般溜走，水波映照那双跟海一样蓝和深邃的眼珠。

奥姆不客气的和他对视：“你看够了吗？“


	37. Chapter 37

Part 41  
亚瑟顿时有些发窘，他同样喝了一点酒，看到了弟弟漂亮的身体，他越来越难掩饰自己的真实渴望，  
尤其在半个夜晚中，他的弟弟向他展示那肆无忌惮的性感，那对海底和陆地人类同样有效的吸引力。  
他甚至嫉妒起湄拉，从前奥姆为了“职责”而态度强硬的要求与湄拉订立婚约，虽然湄拉不怎么情愿，可是想到如果没有自己横插一脚的话，那尊贵的国王现在就属于那位红发公主了，他会躺在湄拉的膝盖上，就像他躺在母亲的膝盖上接受轻柔的手指拂过他的头发。  
而现在，这个很温馨美好的图景破碎了。亚瑟松了口气。  
孤独且傲慢的逊位君主躺在一个豪华精致的白色浴缸里，就像新婚之夜亚特兰蒂斯人为特地去培育的乳白色荧光海葵做的婚床。  
他往后退了一步，但随即就改变了注意，他半跪着，俯下身，撩开了奥姆贴在额头边的一丝乱发。  
“奥姆，我很严肃。你应该考虑在这里变化的危险。我得确定你能够控制一切。”  
奥姆皱眉：“我可以。你根本没资格操这份心。你什么都不懂。”  
亚瑟被他的轻蔑搞得有些愠怒，他朝下看，很在行的打量奥姆肚脐下头逐渐变深的颜色和微微肿胀的肌肉。而且因为他们高于人类的敏锐感知，他也可以感知到弟弟的某些身体部分的温度变化以及心跳，呼吸。乃至微弱的魔力循环。  
现在的状态很紊乱。奥姆的力量在膨胀。  
亚瑟靠近他：“假如还有人懂那么点关于海妖的事，那或许就是我。”  
他靠得很近，体热和呼吸让奥姆隐约紧张起来。  
而亚瑟的手掌小心翼翼的碰触那鱼尾。在鱼鳞上挪动。  
奥姆没有竖起鳞片做出防卫，他略微皱着眉人，忍耐那触感。直到亚瑟的手掌往上走。并打算挪到那片变成紫色的区域。  
奥姆抓住了他的手掌，用带着蹼和尖爪的手掌。  
亚瑟低头审视：“好吧，我猜你刚才弄疼了自己。”  
奥姆的凶恶目光证明他猜对了。  
亚瑟道：“你这儿疼么。我是说，看起来不太好。似乎肿着。”他演技实在渣得很，虽然要做出并不很在意的样子，但不太成功。  
奥姆发现人鱼的样子并不比人类更好隐藏一些事实，于是他艰涩地回答：“嗯，确实不太好。这应该是魔法涌动造成的——一些生理反应。但不会太久。“  
“它在里面对吗？我想如果它在膨胀的话，应该让你不太好受。温度有点太高了，亚特兰蒂斯人体温不该这么高。”亚瑟的语气基本已经接近哄骗。  
而奥姆翻动着尾鳍，像是漫不经心的继续说：“我假如承认了那确实不怎么舒服，你又能怎样？……”说话的同时，他已经用魔法降低了水温，让整个浴缸的水变成了冰水混合物。  
细碎的冰块漂浮在了鱼尾周围。  
由于亚特兰蒂斯人能承受的温差极大，亚瑟倒是不担心弟弟感冒，他从水里捞起几块冰，摆放在奥姆浮起的肚腹上，让它们滑下去。  
奥姆感觉到了那冰冷的触觉，当冰块划过他肿胀的囊袋缝隙，他舒服的吸了口气。  
“我来帮你。”亚瑟握着一块冰，慢慢的划过他的布满了细鳞的小腹，然后往下，滑动到了紫色渐变的区域。  
在那儿轻柔徘徊。  
奥姆没有反对。这应该不算是性骚扰——假如要找个借口，那可以说是兄长的照顾。  
亚瑟小心翼翼并假心假意的让冰在弟弟富有弹性的坚实的皮肤上来回滑动，并在缝隙上挨蹭起来，他感觉到了什么——粘液正在慢慢的漏出来。所以冰就更容易的滑开了。  
亚瑟说：“……你还好吗？”  
奥姆低头看了一眼，沉默不语，他只要不是开口讥讽，大概就是在纵容。亚瑟已经有点了解了。  
而亚瑟一边观察奥姆细微的神色，一边再次捡起那块变得更为圆滑的冰块，往他微微张开的细缝摁压。  
片刻，那条缝隙似乎变得更为凹凸不平了，冰块很容易就嵌到了中间，并往里陷入进去。  
由于不断有粘液润滑，冰块好几次都似乎要脱手滑开。终于，奥姆不再掩饰什么，他伸手扶住亚瑟，让他停下，然后让冰慢慢的摁进了凹陷的部分。冰冷的触感安慰了灼热的粘膜中心，但也让奥姆浑身都陷入了那种灼热中。他感觉到冰块卡在那儿，并开始变小，在他的体温中化为温水。他的身体内外温度急剧变化，更多的粘液被挤了出来。不行——且适得其反，那冰冷的触觉刺激到了他正被唤起的部分。但在他还没开口之前，亚瑟挡开了他的爪子，非常自以为是的拿起第二块大小适中的冰块，握在手里片刻使得它变光滑，然后很不客气的将它推进了海妖的体内，甚至中间都没有停留，当然，其实是因为那里已经很滑腻了，充满了漏出来的保护性粘液。冰块成功的进入了那儿。  
奥姆咬住了嘴唇，没有发出一点呻吟，但呼吸声已经出卖了他。  
“这样……稍微感觉凉快些，对吗？”亚瑟确信这点儿冰无法冻伤一个亚特兰蒂斯人，何况是海妖。  
而看奥姆的表情，那确实没弄伤它，而是让他非常爽。  
亚瑟不禁弯起嘴角，露出了一个奥姆基本最讨厌的招牌微笑。那讨厌的笑容总像是傻乎乎的没来由的自信。  
而后，当奥姆想要开口说什么。第二块冰也被摁在了他的缝隙上，接着随着他的斥责一起被摁了进去。  
“呃……不……”。奥姆抓住了亚瑟的手腕。  
亚瑟停手了，他小声说：“足够冰镇它吗？或者还需要更多。”但他发现自己不该问这个，他的冰块刚被塞进去，就又被顶了出来，跌落到了水里，接着，更小的，已经融化得只剩下小指那么大小的碎冰也被挤了出来。而那终于找到了出路的东西，由于入口的肌肉放松了一些的缘故，成功从缝隙里冒了一点头出来。并借助粘液而缓缓的滑了出来，找到了适当的出口之后，奥姆甚至不需要亚瑟的热情救助就完成了最艰难的部分。而这个场面简直——让亚瑟觉得都要难以呼吸了，他脑袋嗡嗡作响，接着则是心脏的狂跳。  
这迷人又色情的场面，就像他做过的最隐秘的梦境。  
奥姆喘息，他胸口急促起伏，鱼尾摆动着，有些无力，他的爪子徒劳的想要握住那出来的东西却因为手掌的结构改变而显得很艰难。  
于是亚瑟顺理成章的继续提供了帮助。他温热的大手给了冰水里躁动不安的奥姆很好的慰藉和包裹。  
奥姆挺身，又一次喊了不——可亚瑟认为，这不是让他停下的意思。


	38. Chapter 38

#Part 42  
亚瑟最讨厌口是心非的人，但弟弟不在此列，他超喜欢奥姆这样子不坦率的性格。因为这样的话，就算过分的欺负了他，碍于面子问题弟弟也不会立刻提出决斗不是吗？  
亚瑟当然知道自己现在的行为性质十分恶劣，哪怕在亚特兰蒂斯人的社交下都很粗俗无礼。但是他不想放开奥姆。奥姆跟他记忆中一样柔软而炽热，他是那么光滑细腻而富有激情，在他冷若冰霜的鳞片下面藏着的是这样的惊喜。他看着他的眼睛，像是想要通过他的凝视而与亚瑟心灵相通。  
奥姆看着他，随后垂下眼帘避开他的目光，他的鱼尾摆动，鳞片比刚才更加紧贴，而造成他困扰的源泉，现在正被亚瑟掌握。亚瑟对此似乎富有经验，极为妥帖的对待它，好像已经熟悉了它的一些特性，比如颜色更深的地方更加敏感，在一半水一半陆地的困顿环境中，海洋领主不知所措，完全被轻柔的愉悦捕获住了，渐渐的他认为那轻柔的愉悦可以更加强烈一些，他情不自禁的挺起腰，发出慵懒而克制的呻吟，把自己送进亚瑟的手心。  
亚瑟不由的呼吸急促，他不顾水打湿他还没来得及穿上衣服的裸露的上身，更为贴近弟弟，刻意的压着那条巨大沉重的尾巴，在奥姆露出挣扎不甘的眼神的时候，更加热切的替他服务，奥姆皱着眉，他的爪子在伸缩，在坚硬的浴缸上划出痕迹，他白皙冷峻的脸颊似乎蒙上了一层酒精造成的薄红，或者是别的东西造成的。  
亚瑟小心翼翼的观察他，奥姆看起来很煎熬，而实际确实如此，奥姆非常不愿意暴露自己享受这个，他困惑于自己为什么不立刻就用爪子撕开流氓兄长饱满的，橄榄色的胸膛，从胸腔里把混血的心脏掏出来。  
或许这种杀戮一样能起到安抚自己的作用。可是直到他的前端的黏液混入洗澡水里。他也没有攻击。  
“真让人意外……”亚瑟低声说，“奥姆……你喝醉了之后更加亲切。”  
奥姆冷冷道：“闭嘴。”  
亚瑟似乎听懂了潜台词，他不该说话，态度得更诚恳点儿，好好的用心照顾弟弟，而不是调侃嘲讽。这会影响傲慢海妖的心情。  
他从善如流，开始了坏心眼，刻意的用自己健硕的身躯压伏住海妖的身体，并不介意他们身体和皮肤以及鳞片的碰擦。奥姆的鳞片划过他的腰际的时候，亚瑟几乎以为会被割伤，可是没有，它们贴着他的坚韧的皮肤划过去，就像是本来就没打算伤害他。  
亚瑟没来由的感觉到了那本来对他而言就少得可怜的兄弟间的温情，本来他以为奥姆对他一点儿也不会留情的，他厌恶他，恨不得杀死他，但看来并不是，漂亮的尾巴很诚实，暴露了一切，奥姆不想杀死他，就连变成了海妖都没有这么想过。这或许就是血缘的天性。  
亚瑟在奥姆惯性的顶端抽搐前兆时刻紧紧摁住它，这不会阻挡他释放，压迫感会让海妖更爽的。而他想要的只是分散他的注意力，然后猝不及防的亲在了奥姆的唇上，湿润的舔过。  
奥姆瞪了他一眼，但并没有说什么，反而往下看着亚瑟的手掌。热烫的手掌给他最后的帮助，他闷哼一声蜷起上半身，几乎要叫出来，他靠在亚瑟的肩膀上，亚瑟的下颌抵着他湿透的金发。  
他们纠缠在一起，奥姆歇了一口气，推开亚瑟。  
亚瑟很配合的退开，他呼吸粗重，裤裆上很明显的能够看到兴奋的隆起，眼神冒着光。  
奥姆正想说些什么，他就看到亚瑟抬起手，舔了舔指缝里残余的没有被水流带走的东西。  
奥姆顿时就无法再开口说什么了，说什么都感觉很糟糕。他只是震惊地看着亚瑟，仿佛不认识他。  
而亚瑟，他一如既往，狂傲不羁，视规则为无物，他又一次凑过来。攥住奥姆的下颌，跟他吻在一起。  
片刻之后，他被咬了，然后他低哑着声音说：“你不能一点都不顾念帮你的人……我硬得发疼。就像被水母刺伤的人。”  
奥姆说：“你根本就……唔……”他被亚瑟再一次打断，亚瑟温柔的用手指替软下来正往回缩的部分打开更大的缝隙，有意无意的把手指戳了进去。而他动手动脚的下场就是被爪子抓伤。  
淡淡的血腥味飘在水面和潮湿的地板上。  
亚瑟笑了笑：“恩将仇报，弟弟。”  
“你做的足够多了。”奥姆盯着他，警告他疯疯癫癫的哥哥少做更出格更糟糕的事情。  
而亚瑟扶着自己的手臂，被抓的伤口已经开始愈合了，估计是在岸上，海妖的力量减弱了很多呢。  
他站起来，湿淋淋的，赤裸上身，他的兴奋还没有过去，俯视着银色的海妖。它在用水洗涤自己的粘液，然后仿佛是为了躲避亚瑟的视线，奥姆抓起湿透的浴巾盖住自己：“我现在可以变回来了，我希望你给我独自集中注意力的时间。”  
亚瑟叹气：“不说声谢谢吗？我替你解决了一个麻烦。”  
奥姆眯起眼：“我希望你立刻滚出去……“但他声音渐渐低下去，他的力量松懈释放，他软绵绵的滑入水里。他感觉到了那机不可失的变化契机，于是不再跟亚瑟对峙。而是把身体沉入水中。  
接着，水流开始旋转，飞散。接着一瞬间涌出了浴缸。整个房间的灯光随着魔法波动明灭，然后一瞬间暗了下来。  
亚瑟吓了一跳，随后紧忙跑道浴缸边，伸手捞他的弟弟，幸好亚特兰蒂斯人的暗夜视力不错，黑暗里他看到奥姆了。奥姆被亚瑟捞出一半身体，他头发贴在额头上，白皙的长腿则蜷在浴缸里。水已经从浴缸里被推出了大半，而那条银色尾巴不见了，一些碎鳞飘只剩一半的水面上，似乎在证明刚才的奇迹不是幻觉。  
因为刚刚变回来，奥姆的双腿没有知觉，他现在根本没法站起来，以至于被亚瑟这样抓住之后，他没能挣脱。  
亚瑟二话不说，拦腰把他抱起，走出了浴室的范围。浴室里的水冲出浴缸，撒得满地都是，从地漏逐渐流走，并且有一部分涌出了浴室，把一大块地毯弄湿了。  
这时候亚瑟当然不会去关心豪华套房的赔偿问题，他关心奥姆有没有事。  
结果奥姆只是嫌弃地在他怀里挣扎，直到被扔到床上，奥姆的腿还是没有力气。  
亚瑟问：“你疼吗？”  
奥姆好容易调整好姿势，在被单上，他浑身水渍，长腿松弛的摆在那儿，就在亚瑟面前，亚瑟根本无法把视线从弟弟身上移开，尽管他已经没有引人注目的尾巴，但那双修长的双腿还是令人目眩神迷。他很努力的把自己的视线从某个神秘的，和他略有不同的部位移开，转而去看奥姆的脚趾。  
亚特兰蒂斯人的脚趾上本来也有一点蜕化的蹼，白皙并且几乎没有茧，指甲淡淡的发紫。  
亚瑟抓住他的一只脚腕。  
“没有力气吗？”  
奥姆用非常不满地语气道：“请你别碰它。”  
亚瑟只能放开，随后气氛陷入了一种奇怪的尴尬中。  
奥姆拉过被单，盖住了自己，然后说：“你或许应该解释一下……”但随后，那义正辞严就衰弱无力下来。  
奥姆的手在被单上握紧，他感觉自己在被单下面的已经变回来的器官，现在半硬着。  
“亚瑟。这次是突发的状况，我认为你是真的在帮助我解决问题……而我刚才没有说感谢……我认为我应该说，以及……下不为例。”奥姆的语气尽量显得很严肃。  
亚瑟很焦躁，天不怕地不怕的他，现在极力克制自己心头那股野性的冲动，他想要打断奥姆那一本正经的掩饰，他很想大声的说出自己想要什么 ，以及询问奥姆能不能诚实一点，比如他是不是让他很爽之类的。  
但他居然在克制自己，他从来没有这么憋屈过，但当他望着奥姆的眼睛，从他回避的视线里找到了端倪。亚瑟开始迟疑，他扪心自卫自己害怕的是什么？  
——可能是好容易让他看到真实的一面的奥姆再次成为一个陌生人。  
害怕奥姆恼羞成怒，在他直率的性骚扰下再次回到那种彼此视若仇敌的关系。  
他希望奥姆和他一起喝酒，不介意他碰触，他不能要更多了，如果一旦他把界限搞糟，那一切都毁了。


	39. Chapter 39

#Part 47  
奥姆感觉到了亚瑟的碰触，他原来应该挣脱，但是他没有。  
于是，他被拉进了亚瑟的怀中。  
亚瑟的亲吻就像是他早就预料和想象过的那般，灼热浓烈，奥姆整个人都被那粗糙的气息所包裹，无处可逃离。奥姆的手掌摩挲那宽厚，肌肉发达的脊背，企图找到一个地方攀附，却在男人粗暴的动作下无从着力。他的衣服支离破碎，他的双腿被分开，他很快被他摁在那张光滑的皮沙发上。  
奥姆觉得沙发很冰凉，而压在他身上的身躯则非常火烫。他情不自禁的扭动自己的腰，企图在亚瑟的控制与抚摸中得到一点自主权。可是他却整个人感觉十分虚弱无力。  
这究竟是心灵还是肉体的无力，奥姆无从得知。  
直到男人从他的喉结亲吻到胸膛，又从他的小腹往下蜿蜒啃咬，奥姆发出叹息，他有些期待，但又开始恐惧，仿佛他确实在一个下流噩梦里，而他自己竟无所觉。  
他在梦中无法思考，仅仅凭借着本能与情感的波澜做出反应。  
亚瑟宽大的手掌握住他的腰肢，丰满的嘴唇贴在他那和陆地人类并不太一样的部位。  
亚瑟非常熟悉怎么安抚它，或许是那遮掩闭合的结构和海妖的差相仿佛，只不过更为浅一点，奥姆不得不继续挪动，以避开亚瑟最直接的那些行为，而又舍不得那浅尝辄止的轻柔挑逗，亚瑟吻在他大腿内侧，用胡须摩挲他柔嫩的皮肤。  
亚瑟很擅长这些，从陆地杂种那双机敏而富有热情的眼神，以及自信的傻笑里就能看出来他在床榻上会是多么招人喜欢。但奥姆不认为自己应该继续纵容这种嬉戏。  
这是一个梦。这不是真相，而且如果这是真的，那就更不应该继续了。  
奥姆想要结束这旖旎乃至龌龊的春梦，到这里为止就可以了，但就在他似乎将要醒来还未醒来的时刻，奥姆只觉得心脏像是被什么强行压住了，而浑身都有了沉重而黏滑的感觉。  
这感觉非常恶心，令人恐惧，但他只是心头微微触动，却怎么也没法摆脱这个状态。  
接着，当他张开眼睛，发觉自己置身于那片圣灵之海中。  
周围非常寂静，只有一些细碎的光点徘徊，隐约可见，那些光点就像理智的碎片，奥姆很像伸手去抓住一片，可是它们稍纵即逝。  
他恢复成海妖的体态，就像他本来就该这样，苍白，披着鱼鳞，爪牙尖锐，  
奥姆一时很茫然，他摸了摸自己，伸出手臂往前探索，似乎想要在虚空里触摸到什么实际的东西。  
接着他触摸到了一具肉体。  
鲜活的，健壮的，饱满的男人的肉体，他把这个人拽过来，对方身上是熟悉的粗糙气味，他的手指划过他浓密的卷发，卷发缠在了指尖。  
奥姆惊讶的发现自己居然无法在最深的梦境里躲避自己的哥哥，  
亚瑟如影随形，跟随他来到最孤独的原本只能容纳他一个人的灵魂之海。  
奥姆企图从那双粗壮的手臂中挣脱自己的鱼尾，却怎么努力都白费力气。  
亚瑟抱着他的尾巴，把他托在自己上方，用一个虔诚地微笑对他说：“奥姆，你想要我，我敢肯定。”  
奥姆想否认这一点，可是这次他是人鱼，口不能言，张开嘴吐出了一连串气泡，腮张合着。  
亚瑟亲吻他的腮，胸口紫色的R头，接着继续摸索他，探寻他，唤起他。  
奥姆慌张起来，想要离开这里，可是梦境就是梦境，他实在找不到逃避的路径。  
他开始失去意识，只有零星的触觉和画面在意识里闪现。  
突如其来，他感觉到了疼痛。他被占有了，彻底填满，他自己蓬勃欲出的部分被挤压和摩擦，他吃惊地叫了出来。  
他突然回到了那张地毯上，他侧着头，看到了自己的鳞片就掉落在地毯上，而亚瑟压着他，在湿漉漉的地毯上律动着他的身体，人类光滑的皮肤摩擦着海妖的鳞片，亚瑟很享受，情不自禁的呻吟，他眼中充满了喜悦，而奥姆在此刻迎接他的高潮，猝不及防又无法阻止，错愕而惊奇。这时候，布置着灯光的山洞顶端不再是一个山洞顶端，而是一片深邃的海洋。  
这感觉太奇妙了，他在好几种幻觉以及重合的记忆中，数种与肉体和灵魂都相关联的快感，也叠加起来，他失而复得，无比震惊。  
这原本应该是最隐秘的，被丢掉的记忆碎片——连同他曾得到过的最深刻的高潮。  
但怎么会是此时此刻？是谁在挖掘我的灵魂，刨开我？  
不！  
就在他警惕心顿起的同时，眼前的亚瑟像是融化一般的变成了污黑的颜色，然后成为了一团巨大的怪异触手，它们搅合成一团，把海妖整个包裹，就像是海里的巨大章鱼在捕猎同样处在食物链顶端的巨鱼，奥姆心中惊骇，奋力挣扎，他浑身开始感觉到了刺痛和沉重，脖子上的触手让他窒息。他在脸上方那黑暗的海洋中看到了一颗巨大的若隐若现的眼球，在牢牢的盯着他。  
奥姆听到了那些不成调子的细语，发出他听不懂的呢喃。他只从灵魂中感觉到了阴冷和邪恶审视探寻，以及企图吞噬灵魂的贪婪。这个东西——就是他的噩梦。  
奥姆当然不能让这个“存在”得逞，他不会认输，他绝对会挣扎到最后一刻。  
奥姆撕咬那些触手，摆动鱼尾，尽全力挣脱它们。  
这时候他好像听见了那邪恶呢喃的声音之外，另有一个声音在喊他。  
他在黑暗中想要寻找到声音的来源，因为那声音很熟悉。在喊着他的名字。  
接着，他周围有星星点点的金色亮光开始汇聚，聚集成了一把金色的三叉戟，正在他手掌中成型，奥姆没有丝毫犹豫，立刻紧握住它。  
顿时，眼前一片仿佛恒星那样耀眼的光芒，奥姆大喊出声：“亚瑟！”  
这是亚瑟的救援，他就在这儿。  
一片暗淡的红光里，奥姆几乎被包裹起来的身躯只露出一只手臂，而同样在这些翻腾蠕动的触手中，亚瑟不顾自己已经被缠住往深处拖，竭尽全力将自己的三叉戟放到了奥姆的手掌中，他引诱触手同样纠缠他之后，经历了好几次窒息再挣脱的过程，才终于接近了奥姆，而当奥姆的指尖碰到三叉戟，三叉戟的金色光芒顿时顺着他的指尖，传向他的肉体。  
那颗巨大的眼球觉察到了，转过来看着这一幕，那金色的光芒正在逐渐扩大，眼球瞳孔收缩，周围的黑色雾气突然像是沸腾一般，朝奥姆和亚瑟涌过来。  
但似乎已经来不及了。亚瑟在被淹没前，看到了奥姆的手掌动了，他牢牢握住了三叉戟。半实体半雾气的存在们被金色光芒照射，顿时颤抖畏缩，极为不适的躲避。顿时，淹没亚瑟的，以及困住奥姆的触手都在往四周围撤退。奥姆的下半身还是海妖的鱼尾，他无法在一堆触手中挪动，而亚瑟却灵活而粗鲁的拨开那些脏东西，抓住了奥姆的手臂，奥姆用力一拽，亚瑟扑向他，他也倒向了亚瑟，随后他们都感觉身下一空，那些触手全部缩起，而下面是一片黑暗的，充满了海水的深渊。  
奥姆说：“抓紧！”  
亚瑟不用他再多说一个字，也伸手跟他一起抓住了三叉戟。他们几乎同时与这可以战胜远古邪神的力量起了共鸣，如出同源，殊途同归。  
金色光芒爆散。而深渊中，一根细细的金色光线穿透了黑色迷雾。顺着金色的力量冲撞，亚瑟和奥姆都使出了全力往上游动，最终，一片轰鸣中，他们从裂缝里冲了出来，而随之而来的，是黑色岩浆的喷发，红色与黑色混合着邪恶物质的灼热岩浆，烧红了祭坛的石块，烧焦了整片遗迹和骸骨堆，而亚瑟带着奥姆在岩浆喷涌黑雾卷动的间隙，使用了瞬间移动。

这几乎用尽了亚瑟所有的精神能量，若不是有奥姆同样握住三叉戟，稳定住魔力的爆发，他们可能都会被弹出去或者来不及做出那间不容发的精神召唤。  
幸而一切都恰到好处，他们在岩浆喷涌的前一刻消失了。  
眼球还在深渊里，它不想离开巢穴，黑雾徘徊蔓延，找寻不到目标，只能悻悻地收回去。  
而与此同时，由于传送是随机的，奥姆和亚瑟自己也不知自己被三叉戟的魔力送去了海洋的哪个角落。


	40. Chapter 40

#Part 47  
奥姆感觉到了亚瑟的碰触，他原来应该挣脱，但是他没有。  
于是，他被拉进了亚瑟的怀中。  
亚瑟的亲吻就像是他早就预料和想象过的那般，灼热浓烈，奥姆整个人都被那粗糙的气息所包裹，无处可逃离。奥姆的手掌摩挲那宽厚，肌肉发达的脊背，企图找到一个地方攀附，却在男人粗暴的动作下无从着力。他的衣服支离破碎，他的双腿被分开，他很快被他摁在那张光滑的皮沙发上。  
奥姆觉得沙发很冰凉，而压在他身上的身躯则非常火烫。他情不自禁的扭动自己的腰，企图在亚瑟的控制与抚摸中得到一点自主权。可是他却整个人感觉十分虚弱无力。  
这究竟是心灵还是肉体的无力，奥姆无从得知。  
直到男人从他的喉结亲吻到胸膛，又从他的小腹往下蜿蜒啃咬，奥姆发出叹息，他有些期待，但又开始恐惧，仿佛他确实在一个下流噩梦里，而他自己竟无所觉。  
他在梦中无法思考，仅仅凭借着本能与情感的波澜做出反应。  
亚瑟宽大的手掌握住他的腰肢，丰满的嘴唇贴在他那和陆地人类并不太一样的部位。  
亚瑟非常熟悉怎么安抚它，或许是那遮掩闭合的结构和海妖的差相仿佛，只不过更为浅一点，奥姆不得不继续挪动，以避开亚瑟最直接的那些行为，而又舍不得那浅尝辄止的轻柔挑逗，亚瑟吻在他大腿内侧，用胡须摩挲他柔嫩的皮肤。  
亚瑟很擅长这些，从陆地杂种那双机敏而富有热情的眼神，以及自信的傻笑里就能看出来他在床榻上会是多么招人喜欢。但奥姆不认为自己应该继续纵容这种嬉戏。  
这是一个梦。这不是真相，而且如果这是真的，那就更不应该继续了。  
奥姆想要结束这旖旎乃至龌龊的春梦，到这里为止就可以了，但就在他似乎将要醒来还未醒来的时刻，奥姆只觉得心脏像是被什么强行压住了，而浑身都有了沉重而黏滑的感觉。  
这感觉非常恶心，令人恐惧，但他只是心头微微触动，却怎么也没法摆脱这个状态。  
接着，当他张开眼睛，发觉自己置身于那片圣灵之海中。  
周围非常寂静，只有一些细碎的光点徘徊，隐约可见，那些光点就像理智的碎片，奥姆很像伸手去抓住一片，可是它们稍纵即逝。  
他恢复成海妖的体态，就像他本来就该这样，苍白，披着鱼鳞，爪牙尖锐，  
奥姆一时很茫然，他摸了摸自己，伸出手臂往前探索，似乎想要在虚空里触摸到什么实际的东西。  
接着他触摸到了一具肉体。  
鲜活的，健壮的，饱满的男人的肉体，他把这个人拽过来，对方身上是熟悉的粗糙气味，他的手指划过他浓密的卷发，卷发缠在了指尖。  
奥姆惊讶的发现自己居然无法在最深的梦境里躲避自己的哥哥，  
亚瑟如影随形，跟随他来到最孤独的原本只能容纳他一个人的灵魂之海。  
奥姆企图从那双粗壮的手臂中挣脱自己的鱼尾，却怎么努力都白费力气。  
亚瑟抱着他的尾巴，把他托在自己上方，用一个虔诚地微笑对他说：“奥姆，你想要我，我敢肯定。”  
奥姆想否认这一点，可是这次他是人鱼，口不能言，张开嘴吐出了一连串气泡，腮张合着。  
亚瑟亲吻他的腮，胸口紫色的R头，接着继续摸索他，探寻他，唤起他。  
奥姆慌张起来，想要离开这里，可是梦境就是梦境，他实在找不到逃避的路径。  
他开始失去意识，只有零星的触觉和画面在意识里闪现。  
突如其来，他感觉到了疼痛。他被占有了，彻底填满，他自己蓬勃欲出的部分被挤压和摩擦，他吃惊地叫了出来。  
他突然回到了那张地毯上，他侧着头，看到了自己的鳞片就掉落在地毯上，而亚瑟压着他，在湿漉漉的地毯上律动着他的身体，人类光滑的皮肤摩擦着海妖的鳞片，亚瑟很享受，情不自禁的呻吟，他眼中充满了喜悦，而奥姆在此刻迎接他的高潮，猝不及防又无法阻止，错愕而惊奇。这时候，布置着灯光的山洞顶端不再是一个山洞顶端，而是一片深邃的海洋。  
这感觉太奇妙了，他在好几种幻觉以及重合的记忆中，数种与肉体和灵魂都相关联的快感，也叠加起来，他失而复得，无比震惊。  
这原本应该是最隐秘的，被丢掉的记忆碎片——连同他曾得到过的最深刻的高潮。  
但怎么会是此时此刻？是谁在挖掘我的灵魂，刨开我？  
不！  
就在他警惕心顿起的同时，眼前的亚瑟像是融化一般的变成了污黑的颜色，然后成为了一团巨大的怪异触手，它们搅合成一团，把海妖整个包裹，就像是海里的巨大章鱼在捕猎同样处在食物链顶端的巨鱼，奥姆心中惊骇，奋力挣扎，他浑身开始感觉到了刺痛和沉重，脖子上的触手让他窒息。他在脸上方那黑暗的海洋中看到了一颗巨大的若隐若现的眼球，在牢牢的盯着他。  
奥姆听到了那些不成调子的细语，发出他听不懂的呢喃。他只从灵魂中感觉到了阴冷和邪恶审视探寻，以及企图吞噬灵魂的贪婪。这个东西——就是他的噩梦。  
奥姆当然不能让这个“存在”得逞，他不会认输，他绝对会挣扎到最后一刻。  
奥姆撕咬那些触手，摆动鱼尾，尽全力挣脱它们。  
这时候他好像听见了那邪恶呢喃的声音之外，另有一个声音在喊他。  
他在黑暗中想要寻找到声音的来源，因为那声音很熟悉。在喊着他的名字。  
接着，他周围有星星点点的金色亮光开始汇聚，聚集成了一把金色的三叉戟，正在他手掌中成型，奥姆没有丝毫犹豫，立刻紧握住它。  
顿时，眼前一片仿佛恒星那样耀眼的光芒，奥姆大喊出声：“亚瑟！”  
这是亚瑟的救援，他就在这儿。  
一片暗淡的红光里，奥姆几乎被包裹起来的身躯只露出一只手臂，而同样在这些翻腾蠕动的触手中，亚瑟不顾自己已经被缠住往深处拖，竭尽全力将自己的三叉戟放到了奥姆的手掌中，他引诱触手同样纠缠他之后，经历了好几次窒息再挣脱的过程，才终于接近了奥姆，而当奥姆的指尖碰到三叉戟，三叉戟的金色光芒顿时顺着他的指尖，传向他的肉体。  
那颗巨大的眼球觉察到了，转过来看着这一幕，那金色的光芒正在逐渐扩大，眼球瞳孔收缩，周围的黑色雾气突然像是沸腾一般，朝奥姆和亚瑟涌过来。  
但似乎已经来不及了。亚瑟在被淹没前，看到了奥姆的手掌动了，他牢牢握住了三叉戟。半实体半雾气的存在们被金色光芒照射，顿时颤抖畏缩，极为不适的躲避。顿时，淹没亚瑟的，以及困住奥姆的触手都在往四周围撤退。奥姆的下半身还是海妖的鱼尾，他无法在一堆触手中挪动，而亚瑟却灵活而粗鲁的拨开那些脏东西，抓住了奥姆的手臂，奥姆用力一拽，亚瑟扑向他，他也倒向了亚瑟，随后他们都感觉身下一空，那些触手全部缩起，而下面是一片黑暗的，充满了海水的深渊。  
奥姆说：“抓紧！”  
亚瑟不用他再多说一个字，也伸手跟他一起抓住了三叉戟。他们几乎同时与这可以战胜远古邪神的力量起了共鸣，如出同源，殊途同归。  
金色光芒爆散。而深渊中，一根细细的金色光线穿透了黑色迷雾。顺着金色的力量冲撞，亚瑟和奥姆都使出了全力往上游动，最终，一片轰鸣中，他们从裂缝里冲了出来，而随之而来的，是黑色岩浆的喷发，红色与黑色混合着邪恶物质的灼热岩浆，烧红了祭坛的石块，烧焦了整片遗迹和骸骨堆，而亚瑟带着奥姆在岩浆喷涌黑雾卷动的间隙，使用了瞬间移动。

这几乎用尽了亚瑟所有的精神能量，若不是有奥姆同样握住三叉戟，稳定住魔力的爆发，他们可能都会被弹出去或者来不及做出那间不容发的精神召唤。  
幸而一切都恰到好处，他们在岩浆喷涌的前一刻消失了。  
眼球还在深渊里，它不想离开巢穴，黑雾徘徊蔓延，找寻不到目标，只能悻悻地收回去。  
而与此同时，由于传送是随机的，奥姆和亚瑟自己也不知自己被三叉戟的魔力送去了海洋的哪个角落。


End file.
